By The Light Of The Moon The Truth Is Revealed
by MMWillow13
Summary: What if everything we thought we knew about Conner was a lie? Angel's TRUE son will restore his family in ways no one expects and is a true reward for serving the good fight. Inspired by a BellaVision challenge. On Hold pending major rewrites.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ A little background this is a crossover between Buffy and Angel set after Conner's birth, but before the whole baby snatching thing, after Spike gets his soul back, but without the whole completely evil Willow plot line. In my world Willow was helped by Giles who never quite left, so while Tara is out of the picture I haven't quite determined whether she'd dead or just poof out of the picture. As for pairings well Buffy/Angel was requested there will be an interesting twist with Spike and Conner, Anya/Xander, and Giles/(let's see if you can guess), others will probably be paired off as I go, but these are just the ones I've established so far._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision._

* * *

><p>Sometimes dying doesn't really mean ceasing to exist. That was a lesson the Sunnydale and LA crews had learned early on in their respective tours protecting the world from things that go bump in the night. Humans died and then were reborn as vampires, slayers were brought back from the dead by magic, and corpses were reanimated as zombies; death just didn't mean what it use to once you realized it wasn't necessarily a permanent condition. The Irish man sipping whiskey at the end of Willey's Bar knew that fact all too well. After he'd given his life in the fight against evil nearly five years ago and now here he was back walking around with another job to do.<p>

"It' not like they let me be with me Princess, nope sent me 'ere to make a babe. To the powers." The man slurred into his shot. In life Doyle hadn't been known for holding his liquor well and the truth was that death hadn't improved that particular talent.

**A & B**

On the other side of town Buffy and Spike wandered through one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries, patrolling for creatures of the night and other beings up to no good. Spike watched Buffy moving through the night searching for evil, but the passion he'd fallen in love with seemed to be missing. Oh she faked the energy, but he could see through it. She was putting on a façade for the world around her, but the reality was her actions had about as much passion as a seventh grade talent show. The slayer of legend was simply going through the motions.

Lighting a cigarette and following behind her, Spike kept vigil over her determined to make sure she was safe and that she came home safe and sound to Little Bit every night. He loved Little Bit like a baby sister and she'd been the only thing that had kept him from walking out into the morning sun after losing Buffy to Glory. Buffy's death had been hard on everyone, but Little Bit had been lost without her big sister there and blamed herself for Buffy's death, because Buffy had died in Dawn's place. Spike had made it his mission to watch out for his girls, even if that meant letting Buffy work out her issues on his body. Tossing the butt of his smoke on the ground and crushing it beneath his boot, Spike continued on his private mission; protecting the family he longed to be part of.

**A & B**

Spike wasn't the only being watching the Slayer. The Powers That Be were not by nature generous and open, but this young woman had drawn their attention during her tenure as Slayer. She had lasted longer than any Slayer thus far. She challenged the Council of Watchers and refused to serve them and bend to their will. She was truly the Slayer as she served only the sacred duty, to protect innocents. She showed mercy to those who meant no harm and those unable to harm. In her duties she was just and fair to all and sacrificed greatly for the good of the many. Unlike many before her this Slayer did not judge only humans worthy of protection; she saw the heart of a being be it human or demon. She was the Slayer of prophecy and as such deserved to be rewarded for her service.

Others who this Slayer had touched were also proving themselves worthy of notice as well. The vampire cursed with a soul now guarded LA with all of his ability, to prove himself worthy of it. The one who walked beside her this night and many other nights had sought out and claimed his soul to prove his worth. This vampire however, had never needed a soul to show love or to save the world. Had he committed great acts of evil? Of course, but such was expected of his race and as such his actions went against the very nature of his being. He nursed and tended to his sister of the night despite her madness, being tender and gentle beyond measure, loving her with all that he was. Then to choose a soul through free will, such was unheard of from his bloodline.

This Slayer was extraordinary and those drawn to service at her side were proving themselves worthy of attention as well. Perhaps the time of prophecy was truly upon them and the future was soon to be rewritten. It was with much thought and care that the higher beings drew attention to things that were destine to come to pass. He who had once watched and served the Council the Slayer had rejected, but now fought beside that which he was raised to hate, would soon see thrice what once was one.

**A & B**

Wesley had fallen asleep over a large tome, yet again. Scrolls, tablets, ancient yellowed parchment and thick musty tomes littered the office around the sleeping watcher turned rouge demon hunter. The man looked almost childlike amongst all his research. The entire LA gang had been pulling all-nighters and working around the clock since a vastly pregnant Darla had shown up on their doorstep. Something was definitely up, but what exactly was the question. The books beneath the sleeping man began to glow softly and then the light faded away, as though they'd been touched by a higher being briefly and then left where they were.

The answers were waiting to be found when the exhausted man awoke. Only time would tell if the groups in question were ready for what the future held for them. The messages were there waiting to be found. The Powers had done what they intended, they had revealed what was written and set things in motion. What once would have gone wrong would now be set right, and what was meant to be would be. Truth would shine true and lies would be unmasked for what they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_**_ This story was inspired by a story request I received from **BellaVision**. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

**_A/N 2:_**_ A little background this is a crossover between Buffy and Angel set around Conner's birth, but before the whole baby snatching thing, after Spike gets his soul back, but without the whole completely evil Willow plot line. In my world Willow was helped by Giles who never quite left, so while Tara is out of the picture I haven't quite determined whether she'd dead or just poof out of the picture. As for pairings well Buffy/Angel was requested there will be an interesting twist with Spike and Conner, Anya/Xander, and Giles/(let's see if you can guess), others will probably be paired off as I go, but these are just the ones I've established so far._

_**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!  
><em>

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision._

* * *

><p>Cordiela Chase had mellowed in many ways since Sunnydale, but subtlety was still not something she had completely mastered, especially not before her morning gourmet coffee. Unfortunately no one had had the time to make a coffee run yet and sadly Cordy's version of office coffee was undrinkable. Cordy was many things, but a domestic diva was not one of them and everyone in the office knew it. Usually someone else preempted her coffee making attempts, but this morning luck was not in their favor. A frustrated Cordy walked up behind Wesley passed out over his researched and slapped the back of his head without even pausing in her stride.<p>

Poor Welsey was startled from his precarious perch on the wooden office chair and tumbled to the floor, dragging a few books down on top of him. Cleaning up the undignified mess he'd become, Wesley listened to Cordy grumble from the kitchen and wisely chose to stay out of her way and remain quiet, hoping that the Calvary would arrive shortly with coffee to placate the clearly irate Seer. Thankfully, at that moment Gunn and Fred walked in carrying peace offerings from the coffee shop down the street. With breakfast goodies handed out everyone settled in for another long day of research.

Cordy gasped and floated several inches off the ground, thankfully since accepting an aspect of a demon visions were no longer painful, but the glowing and floating was still something the gang was trying to get use to. Returning to the ground before anyone could even ask Codry's response to her vision shocked everyone.

"What the Hell? No way do we need to protect two crazy vamps. First we have the hormonally challenged, impossibly pregnant one and now the raving lunatic is headed our direction." Staring up at the ceiling as though she were addressing some unseen force, Cordy's voice was laced with venom. "Listen you idiots, I get making an exception for Vamps with souls and I may not like the blond bitch, but for Angel's kid I'll put up with her. What the Hell is up with sending us the dark Looney Tunes vampire chick? We stake vamps! Do you hear me?"

A rather cranky spiky haired vamp stood by the elevator looking more rumpled than alert, responded to the Seer's tirade. "Yes, Cordy I believe we all heard you. What is the problem?"

"Dru," spat the Seer trying to calm down, but failing miserably as she tapped her foot with her hands on her hips.

"What about Dru?" Angel asked with a long suffering sigh.

"They want us to protect her!" Cordy spat jabbing a finger at the ceiling, one look at the current standoff told the gang everything they needed to know, they were in for a very very long week, perhaps month depending on how things went. There was a pregnant vampiress resting down stairs in Angel's rooms, a crazy one on the way, and it seemed like they were destined to protect them both.

Slumping into a chair in what could only be described as Angel's classic sulk mode, the vampire asked the question on everyone's mind. "What do you mean we HAVE to PROTECT HER?" Angel asked making sure to enunciate each word clearly. As much as his children might drive him around the bend, somewhere deep within him there was genuine affection for them, although he hated to admit it. What he couldn't understand was why the Powers That Be would send Dru of all beings to them to be protected; what had his crazy daughter gotten herself into this time, and why did the Powers deem her worthy of protection? So many questions were floating around in his head, Angel almost missed the answer to his question.

"In my vision looney tunes was here and some guy was after her. He looked like an Indiana Jones wannabe Pilgrim." At that description Angel's head snapped up and without a word he strode to his office. "Well, that was just rude."

Within minutes Angel was back with a sketch pad in hand, a few nights ago on patrol Angel had stumbled across a man who looked a lot like a vampire hunter he'd known during his days as Angelous. Angel flipped to the sketch he'd made and held it up for Cordy to see. "Was this the guy in your vision?"

"Wow, how'd you do that so quickly?" The Seer asked blown away by the photograph like sketch of the man from her vision.

"His name was Holtz. He was a vampire hunter that we knew during the time before my soul." Angel said quietly. "I thought I saw him the other night on patrol, but I wasn't sure until you described him."

"That's him."

Angel relayed the story of how the Scourge of Europe had met Holtz and killed his whole family. The entire gang was quiet, but the questions were toppling over each other in their minds. How in the world had someone from the past managed to turn up alive and apparently human in this time? How could they stop him? What was his agenda? The answers could only be found one way and everyone knew it … it was time for even more research.

"Well, this means we need to research, perhaps the answers can be found as to the hows and whys of this matter through research. As it is, we still have the whole matter surrounding Darla and the child she carries to research as well." Wesley began bustling back toward the office and the books and other tools it housed.

"Yo are we sure Dru is here for us to Protect?" Gunn asked clearly uncertain about the insanity of this whole mess. Dru might be a looker, but she was nuttier than a fruitcake and that could be dangerous.

"Unfortunately, yes. My vision was clear we are supposed to protect Looney Tunes."

"Could you please refrain from calling her Looney Tunes, Cordy?" Angel sighed without any real hope that his missive would be answered.

* * *

><p><em>I would love to hear all your thoughts and impressions so far.<em>

_Also you know who you are my friend ... tit for tat ; P  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_**_ This story was inspired by a story request I received from **BellaVision**. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

**_A/N 2:_**_ A little background this is a crossover between Buffy and Angel set around Conner's birth, but before the whole baby snatching thing, after Spike gets his soul back, but without the whole completely evil Willow plot line. In my world Willow was helped by Giles who never quite left, so while Tara is out of the picture I haven't quite determined whether she'd dead or just poof out of the picture. As for pairings well Buffy/Angel was requested there will be an interesting twist with Spike and Conner, Anya/Xander, and Giles/(let's see if you can guess), others will probably be paired off as I go, but these are just the ones I've established so far._

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision._

* * *

><p>Cordy's vision announcing the impending arrival of Drusilla and their mission to protect the unhinged vampiress had driven Wesley back to the comfort of his books. Prophecies and ancient text were the only comfort he seemed to find these days. Darla's appearance and current condition had driven everyone batty. Fred had even gone so far as to cling to Cordy the way she'd originally latched herself to Angel after returning from Pylea. The girls seemed to be bonding over their mutual hatred for Darla. Gunn couldn't seem to get enough violence; he was more eager than ever to run off and slay any demon they happened to stumble across. In some ways the street smart was starting to remind Angel of his other childe, Spike.<p>

Angel watched from the upper level as Wesley submerged himself in his books. _You can't take the man out of the Council, but you can never take the Watcher out of the man._ Cordy's vision had been disconcerting to say the least Dru was on her way and Darla was a hormonal, annoying, obnoxious, pregnant mess who he'd really like to stake. This whole situation seemed to be brewing up into an absolutely horrific mess. Darla and Dru were like oil and water … they really didn't mix well together on the best days and these were definitely not the best of circumstances. _We're going to need more blood with Dru on her way. At least she listens to Daddy … most of the time … some of the time._

Wesley had re-stacked the books that had toppled over after Cordy's frightening entrance earlier. Oddly enough there was something drawing him toward several of the books. He'd intended to go back and review the prophecy about "the destroyer … child born of death … father kills the son" something about it didn't make sense. If the child was Angel's he'd never harm it; sure he'd kill anything or anyone who might try to harm his child, but Angel wouldn't harm his own child. The guilt for what he'd done to Dru had nearly crippled him and she was after all a vampire. Exasperated Wesley turned to the other books he couldn't seem to put down, perhaps they held the answers. What he discovered sent the normally reserved man searching for alcohol.

**A & B**

Everything over the last couple of weeks had been leading up to a good old fashioned bonding session over alcohol. As much as Angel wanted to join in and release some long repressed frustrations and tensions, he decided the greatest kindness he could do for his team was to keep Darla occupied and away from them. Lorne on the other hand was very much enjoying very much watching his friends embrace their inner drunks. The gang had escaped to Lorne's bar, although they had all studiously refused to sing, thanks to the aid of alcohol they were quite amusing.

"She's so 'itchy. How can any baby 'tand to be in 'er?" Fred slurred. A few fruity drinks and the poor Texan was done in for. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes slightly glazed. The sweet girl's normally forgiving nature was slipping away with each passing intoxicating sip. There was no love lost between her and Darla. She might have felt sorry for the pregnant vampire in the beginning, but now if she could get away with beheading her using one of her ax throwing contraptions without harming the baby, the feisty Texan would do it in a heartbeat.

"The tramp has more lives than a Buffy the vampire tart. I swear why the hell can't she just stay dust? Angel dusted her in high school … Wolfram and Stupid brings her back … Angel sets her on fire and she can't even turn to dust with grace. Oh no, she's gotta come back carrying some kind a vampire/human baby. I mean come on why the hell can't she stay dust? Poor kid trapped inside a slutty tramp. Mmmhhh these are good I think I'll have another." Cordy signaled the wait staff for another margarita, Lorne subtly told the bartender to water the drinks down for the table … as it was there wasn't a sober soul at the table to insure they made it home safely. One thing was for sure though … NO ONE at the table liked Darla.

"I'd stake her. Anyone gotta a stake? What 'appen' to the good ol' days when we staked vampires? Vampires are evil ram a stake thru the 'eart, the' dust we done. Angel's gotta soul, I get it. Now we got prego vamps and crazy vamps comin' what the hell!" Gunn ranted against the world and vampires in general. The streetwise man had clearly reached his limit; his brain was locked in the souled vampires were one thing, but in all other cases vampires needed to be staked.

Wesley empathized with all of his friends, but if what he'd discovered this afternoon was true things were going to get a lot crazier before they ever calmed down. The prophecies he'd discovered this afternoon meant the Sunnydale crew would have to come to LA. _Oh joy, God save the Queen there was no way that this could end well._ Wesley thought as he slipped into unconsciousness. The former watcher couldn't handle his liquor.

Lorne was giving his staff instructions to take special care of his family, when a young woman began singing an old English ditty on the karaoke stage. Under normal circumstances Lorne was only able to read what was going to happen to the person in question, but with this woman things were different. The dark haired woman locked eyes with him as though she was singing directly to him and for him. The images assaulting Lorne's skull were overwhelming and bizarre to say the least, but the sense of comfort and family that flowed with them was unlike anything the green empath demon had encountered before. When her song was finished the dark haired woman walked straight up to Lorne.

"Tell Angel that Jenny forgives him. Give Rupert my blessing; he's always belonged with her. Tell Willow that as the elder of the Kalderash clan I grant absolution; the solution is within her. Make sure Buffy knows what happened with Angelus was never her fault, I should have told her sooner." The woman quietly told the slightly stunned bar owner. "You are a good friend to them … this is a reward, you have all fought well and sacrificed with open hearts." With that the woman faded out completely with a gentle smile on her face.

"Damn Angelcakes someone up there is truly impressed with you. Honey the fireworks are gonna be amazing." Lorne was stunned by the direct interaction with an agent for the powers. Reading mortals and demons was one thing, but reading for an agent of the higher beings was a mind blowing experience. Looking around for his sea breeze, Lorne noticed the entire room was frozen as if time had stopped long enough for his strange encounter with this Jenny. A few heartbeats later the room came to life as though nothing had happened. "Things are gonna get interesting soon."

* * *

><p><em>Here's my tat ... where's your tit ; P<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_**_ This story was inspired by a story request I received from **BellaVision**. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

**_A/N 2:_**_ A little background this is a crossover between Buffy and Angel set around Conner's birth, but before the whole baby snatching thing, after Spike gets his soul back, but without the whole completely evil Willow plot line. In my world Willow was helped by Giles who never quite left, so while Tara is out of the picture I haven't quite determined whether she'd dead or just poof out of the picture. As for pairings well Buffy/Angel was requested there will be an interesting twist with Spike and Conner, Anya/Xander, and Giles/(let's see if you can guess), others will probably be paired off as I go, but these are just the ones I've established so far._

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision._

* * *

><p>Doyle wasn't keen on what he'd been sent to Sunnydale to do. He knew that his friends in LA would be extremely upset, Angel perhaps most of all would not be happy. Unfortunately Doyle wasn't in charge, he was just the messenger boy for the Powers That Be and they were bound and determined that their directives be carried out. To do this job, he was definitely gonna need more whiskey.<p>

The hours passed into each other and the sun began to rise, just as Doyle felt a cosmic yank on the leash the Powers had him on. It was time for phase one: talking with William the Bloody, Angel's childe, better known as Spike. Even chipped and with a soul the guy could still scare the shit out of Charles Manson; Doyle didn't stand a chance and all the liquid courage he'd consumed really just made him have to take a leak. Nothing hid the tremble as he knocked on the crypt door.

The door creaked open and a voice rasped out, "Not quite human are ya." More a statement than a question, Doyle decided to assume that Spike meant he could come in; after all, it wasn't like he could come out into the sunlight. Squeezing into the crypt and pushing the heavy door closed behind him, Doyle tried not to flinch when he encountered the sharp blue eyes of the being he was sent to meet. Unfortunately all bravado went out the window when Spike blew smoke in his face.

Unable to keep the twinkle from his eyes and barely suppressing the laughter at the intoxicating scent a fear rolling off the small poorly dressed man, Spike smiled. It had been a long time since he'd truly inspired this kind of fear in someone and Spike was truly reveling in the shear fear choking the air. The little guy was amusing to say the least. Something about him wasn't quite right that was for sure; his scent was human and Brachen if his nose was right, but Brachen demons were peaceful fellows who rarely ever went near vampires, unless of course they were being attacked. This little dude is his brown faux leather, brown snake skin printed coat, seemed to have practically pickled himself to gather the courage to enter Spike's crypt.

"There a reason for your visit, mate?" Spike questioned with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"You work with the Slayer" Doyle stuttered, never very good at getting to the point or easing into things when he was nervous, alcohol not helping any..

Spike pushed off the wall he'd been reclining against and sauntered over into the odd little man's space, his eyes locking on him like he was going to feed on him. A few years ago he might have done just that, but today his concern was more about the young woman who'd suddenly become a part of this conversation. Spike had seen Buffy hurt enough recently and normally peaceful or not he had no intention of allowing this little half Brachen cause her any more harm or distress. Locking eyes on him and allowing the cold control he'd perfected as William the Bloody to slip out and pool in his voice and mannerisms flooding them with enough menace to make slayers quake and Dru cum in her clothes he addressed the pest before him.

"What business do you have with me? What do you want with the Slayer?"

"Ehhh nothing the Powers … sent me" Doyle trembled raising his hands in supplication, longing for the days when Angel and Cordy were there to back him up. Harmless or not, Spike was terrifying.

"What the Bloody Hell do the Fuckin' Powers want this time? Haven't they done enough?"

"T-t-to reward her and you." He stuttered.

The very thought of the Powers and their whole holier than thou personality wanting to reward him had Spike barking in laughter.

"No, no it's true, they do."

"Reward her sure that I can see and it's about damn time, but me William the Bloody, not likely."

"You fought beside 'er even when ya' didn't 'ave ta. Ya' guarded the 'ellmouth when she died. Ya' won your soul fo' 'er."

"Well, look at you." Spike said eying the man before him, who knew more than most and acknowledge more than any of the bloody Scoobies did besides Dawnie. "Take a seat and tell me your tale, mate, before I decide to snack on you or not."

Spike was stunned into silence as he listened to the story the pickled little man spun. The Powers desired to restore the Slayer's passion and her family. They wanted to reward her with happiness for service not once or twice, but thrice in her duties as Slayer. They wanted to show their gratitude to him for going against his very nature and fighting beside the slayer, serving in her stead, and for choosing to earn his soul. When all was said and done Spike couldn't exactly sus out what the reward was or how the Powers planned to achieve it, but this Doyle seemed sincere and plainly terrified of him so those factors together led Spike to believe his intentions might be pure.

Doyle for his part sensed it was in his best interest to keep Angel's name out of the conversation as Spike didn't seem to keen on the Powers involvement and somehow Doyle suspected if he knew everything about the reward or his involvement with the man's sire that things would go downhill. Leaving the crypt and finally crashing in the motel room he'd been staying in, Doyle drowned his fears once more in whiskey. Gambling was strictly forbidden on this mission and he had no desire to discover how the Powers would punish him for breaking their rules. He already knew they weren't fond of his drinking, but damn it if they were gonna make him do this he needed some amount of courage to get through the tasks before him.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about taking so long guys, but we recently discovered that we're expecting baby number three, due the end of this year. It may make updates a little sporadic, but know that I'm still working I just have two kids and I'm pregnant so life's a little crazy.<em>

_There's my tit for your tat!  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_**_ This story was inspired by a story request I received from **BellaVision**. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

**_A/N 2:_**_ Hey guys as a writer I really depend on your thoughts and impressions to help drive the story forward. If you hate something tell me or I'll never know. If you love it I'm dying to know. If you have an idea ... something you'd like to see then please share it with me.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision._

* * *

><p>Manipulation was as natural to them as breathing, it really is no wonder so many religions depict God or any higher beings as vengeful and controlling, The Powers That Be certainly had no fear when it came to messing with peoples' lives or unlives as the case might be. Doyle was drinking himself into a stupor once again, trying to recover from his experience meeting William the Bloody. Living again might have been a nice experience if he didn't feel like the Powers that be were pulling his strings like he was a poorly strung marionette. Thankfully at least his assignment didn't include handling Angel's other childe, who wasn't just off her rocker, she couldn't remember what a rocker looked like.<p>

Some of the players in this game had to be contacted personally. Doyle thanked his lucky stars that Drusilla wasn't counted among that group. The crazy vampires scared him senseless and no amount of whiskey induced courage could've made him deal with her. Thankfully another guardian had been charged with overseeing the visions to Angel's crazy childe. The time had come to pull the veil from her eyes and allow her a glimpse or two at reality. A gypsy woman had been charged with dosing Dru's visions with sanity powder. Thankfully a couple of visions later things were falling into place.

* * *

><p>Cordelia's visions had warned the LA gang of Drusilla's impending arrival, but nothing had prepared them for what happened when she arrived. Darla was lounging on one of the couches in the lobby growling and whining about her ever expanding stomach. It was Angel's turn to deal with the whiny bitch. No one at Angel Investigations liked Darla, not even Angel; the truth was if it wasn't for the human child growing inside of her more than one member of the group would've staked her by now. In the beginning Fred and Cordy had tried to empathize and be supportive of the expectant vampires as an odd little stand for womanhood against the men.<p>

That particular form of sisterly support had more than worn off by the time they'd pried the third innocent child from the "blond bitch" as the girls had taken to calling her. As time wore on the girls had even less patience for the pregnant vampiress' antics than the boys. Wesley found the whole process to be a fascinating curiosity and happily drowned himself in his research trying to unearth every little scrap of information and potential prophecy on vampire births. Angel bounced back and forth between guilt, anger and indifference toward Darla. The possibility of fathering a child was a long forgotten dream, reawakened by Darla's current condition.

Tempers were at an all time high when Drusilla floated in through the garden entrance. Given the alternatives Cordy willing chose dealing with Looney Tunes over the Blond Bitch, because crazy was at least a step above hormonal and bitchy. Armed with a stake and her rapier wit Cordy was completely unprepared for the dark vampiress. Dru smiled with an almost lucid twinkle and addressed the Seer like an old friend.

"Mmmm sweet drink the stars sing of you. You're like me … you hear them listen. We shall be dear friends." Dru crooned linking arms with a horror stricken Cordelia.

"Angel" the Seer choked out praying her boss's super hearing would catch her whimpered plea.

Angel sensing the arrival of his female childe was already on his way to the garden courtyard when he heard Cordy's panicked call. Hurrying to aid his friend, expecting his childe was trying to eat his seer the sight that awaited him took him completely by surprise.

He definitely hadn't expected to find a trembling seer seated in front of Dru, while his childe brushed her hair. As soon as Cordy caught a glimpse of him her eyes begged him to rescue her while she silently mouthed "help". The normally broody vampire couldn't prevent the laughter that bubbled over and out at the strange sight. There had been so much stress and tension over the past few days and now it was just more than her could take and remain stoic. Thankfully his laughter was enough to draw Dru's attention away from her impromptu beauty session with Cordy.

"Daddy are you excited? My baby brother will be here soon." Dru bounced up dancing lightly on her toes; something was off with the normally insane woman.

The tone of her voice and her altered mannerisms were enough to instantly sober her sire. This wasn't the same mentally unhinged childlike girl from Sunnydale a few years back, something was different. Angel's eyes snapped from his childe to his clearly unnerved friend and back again. As casually as possible he signaled Cordy to get behind him and the normally argumentative woman was quick to obey his missive. Studying the vampire before him Angel tried to puzzle together what was different about her now. His childe's eyes seemed more focused and aware than he could ever recall her being. It reminded him of what she was like shortly before he'd turned her. In that instant understanding rolled of him like waves crashing against the shore and as understanding passed over his features his daughter smiled.

"Yes, Daddy it's a gypsy gift. I see more clearly for moments." Clearly she wasn't completely sane, but there was a much firmer grasp on reality than he could recall ever seeing in her. "The stars speak clearly now and their words are true. We're going to be a true family. A mama, a sister and baby brother are coming. Soon whole and complete we shall be … the family I've always known we'd be."

Twirling about the raven maiden seemed overjoyed at the prospect of being a family, but Angel was clearly unnerved. She was speaking clearly, but she wasn't making sense. The mama could be Darla, but something just felt wrong; Darla and Dru had always hated each other … oh they put on a lovely act of adoration and tolerance, but the truth was they'd have staked each other in a heartbeat if they truly believed they'd get away with it. The baby brother must be the baby Darla was carrying, but there again was that slightly off putting feeling when he considered that option. Most of all who the hell was the sister she was talking about? The only childer he'd ever sired were her and Spike and the truth was he'd only sired Spike because Dru had been unable to finish what she'd started and when his baby girl had begged for a brother to love he'd been unable to refuse her.

* * *

><p><em>Tat for your tit my friend. Please review it helps me grow as a writer.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N:_**_ This story was inspired by a story request I received from **BellaVision**. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

**_A/N 2:_**_ Reviews are incredibly powerful and helpful to writers so please take a moment and leave your thoughts.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision._

* * *

><p>Drusilla followed Angel and Cordy into the hotel, but the moment she spotted Darla all hell broke loose. Dru started dancing around Darla hissing and scratching at her like a feral cat. Clearly there was no love lost between the two, but this was different Darla seemed truly unnerved by Dru's presence and her current actions. As for as the pair was concerned Angel couldn't remember a time when Dru had taken the dominant, intimidating role even when Dru sired Darla after Wolfram and Hart brought her back, Darla had always been the powerful one in their relationship. Now before his eyes Angel was watching the power dynamic shift and the younger vampire was clearly in the dominant position. Oddly enough Darla actually looked intimidated by the younger woman.<p>

"Grandmamma-daughter lies" Drusilla danced around Darla and her ever expanding belly hissing. "This worm isn't Daddy's! The shiny light has Daddy's." The dark vampiress hissed jabbing the infuriated and oddly fearful Darla in the belly. "Naughty naughty lies. The stars whisper to me. They scream the truth not your naughty lies. Dirty thing wiggles and jiggles, squirming inside you. Infection … nasty worm not family. Brother is in the yellow sun."

_Well clearly her lucidity comes in bursts._ Angel thought as he tried to process and interpret what Dru meant. Something told him that this time things were far closer to the surface now than ever before; there was a part of him that wanted to take her words at face value. _Darla isn't having my child? Someone else is having my child? That doesn't make any sense … the only person I've been with since Buffy is Darla. The last time I was with Buffy was over three years ago and that day was erased … it never happened._

The rest of the LA crew was too stunned for words. Wesley's eyes looked ready to pop out of his head. He hadn't spoken to anyone about the prophecies he'd discovered, but now more than ever it seemed prudent to contact Mr. Giles. _ I don't know how to interpret the prophecies I've found … they're too conflicted, but too important to risk being wrong. Perhaps Willow can use magic to reveal the truth; after all she has re-ensouled Angel and raised the dead. Her power is far beyond anything I could manage on my own. Yes, I must contact Mr. Giles._ Wesley thought.

Gunn's thoughts were a little more amused and excited than his facial expression let on. _It's not Angel's baby? It's not Angel's baby. Does that mean we can dust the bitch? Please say we can dust the bitch. Alright Looney Tunes say it … say it … dust her_.

_What the Hell? We've been putting up with this bitch and she isn't even having Angel's child! Screw this Powers! Next time you send us someone to protect you better have your shit together!_ Pissed was a massive understatement for how Cordy felt. Darla had been driving her up the wall and she'd been more than ready to stake her, in fact the more time she spent with the blond vampire the more she considered going Angelus on her ass and experimenting with torture. Finding out that the baby wasn't Angel's was the last straw … the Seer had had it.

"Gunn, Angel take a bed down to the cage." The Seer demanded with such authority that neither man dare argue with her. Turning on Darla, Cordy snarled "The only reason I'm even making them put a bed in there is because the baby doesn't deserve to suffer."

Drusilla clapped be hands gleefully and turned to clearly alpha female in her sire's company. "I'll help."

"Good … you can hold that bitch you sired. Wesley find a spell or something to reinforce the cage. I don't want that thing" she spat, flicking her wrist at Darla "loose."

One thing was abundantly clear Cordy was sick of the Powers and other forces screwing with her family and had no intention of putting up with it any longer. It was time to take back Angel Investigations and make sure that her little makeshift family was taken care of. As far as she was concerned step one in that plan was locking the pregnant, blond bitch in the basement cage. Oddly enough while she might not like or trust Dru, the seer didn't feel the overpowering urge to lock her in the basement too. In fact she felt strangely comfortable trusting the dark vampiress to watch Darla while they prepared the cage. Something had changed about Drusilla, but at the moment Cordy couldn't quite put her finger on what it was at the moment, but she decided to deal with that later.

The men scampered about like the mice in Cinderella eager to obey their mistress. Fred decided that the best help she could be at the moment was to make a food and blood run. At least if she did that maybe they could keep the crankiness at a low roar instead of the over whelming flood that seemed to loom on the horizon if whole Darla pregnancy situation wasn't dealt with quickly. Fred hadn't encountered Dru before and wasn't quite sure what to make of her, but at the moment if the choice came down to the singsong childlike vampire or the crazy, pregnant, blond, blood sucker the answer was the childlike woman. Fred darted out the door while the men worked on their assigned tasks.

"Yo, we're ready for 'er" Gunn drawled as he and Angel made their way up from the basement.

Dru didn't even wait for instructions she practically picked up Darla by her arm yanking the pregnant vampire in the direction of the basement. She didn't need to be told that her Sire's alpha was sick of the pregnant interloper and Dru was more than willing to lend her support. Darla was lying to her Daddy and that was NOT okay. This baby wasn't Daddy's … the yellow sunshine was having Daddy's baby and she was going to be her new Mommy. The yellow sunshine and the red tree would make Darla go away, until then the liar could rot in the cage in the basement.

* * *

><p><em>Tit for Tat my dear! Please take a moment and review.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision._

* * *

><p>Wesley stared at the prophecies rereading them until his eyes blurred and the words floated about the page like whirling dervishes. Something wasn't right, but yet in a strange way it felt as though things were falling into place. Sighing in defeat he reached for the phone, like it or not it was time to call in team Sunnydale.<p>

"Hello" Rupert Giles answered his phone, late night phone calls meant only one thing in his line of work … trouble.

"Mr. Giles, its Wesley; I need your help."

What else was new? Rupert Giles was watcher to the greatest Slayer in history, not even Death could hold his slayer. Over the years he'd grown accustomed to being the "go to guy" for all information, as such a call from the former watcher turned rogue demon hunter was not entirely unexpected. The next words however, weren't quite so anticipated.

"Mr. Giles, we need all of you, including Spike, to come to LA."

Old habits die hard and the young woman on Rupert's couch noticed immediately when her companion's hands began scrubbing nonexistent grime from his glasses. Rupert cleaning his glasses like that was a sure sign of trouble. Automatically passing a pad and pen to him she waited patiently knowing when the phone call ended her companion would direct her toward their next research project. "_Looks like it's gonna be a long night,"_ the woman thought as she texted her best friend to let her know not to expect her home tonight.

Whatever was going on this phone call was definitely a sign that there would be plenty of research to come. _"Hopefully whatever this wasn't it won't be as big as the whole Glory debacle. Bringing Buffy back from the grave once was more than enough for me. I'm only alright today because of Giles, I don't even want to consider what would've happened to Buffy and I if he hadn't been here. We're only alright when we stick together like a family. Whatever this is, let us survive as a family,"_ the woman silently pleaded with her goddess, for guidance and strength.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose to the point she feared he'd break it himself if he didn't stop, Rupert snarled into the phone in an almost Ripper like fashion that sent a shivers of fear and arousal through her body. "Wesley, why exactly do Buffy, Spike and I NEED to come to LA?"

"No, Mr. Giles, not just you, Buffy, and Spike. We also need Ms. Rosenberg, young Miss Summers, Miss Jenkins, and Mr. Harris to come to LA." The man spoke with timid conviction also recognizing the almost dangerous air to his older counterpart. He knew that he needed to insure that everyone came to LA, but angering Rupert Giles could be almost as dangerous as angering the Slayer, which was something no one wanted to do. Hell, even demons were wary of pissing her off and he'd heard stories of the lengths Giles went in defense of _his children and slayer_, demons knew better than to cross him and Wesley knew he was walking a fine line between annoying and expendable in Giles' eyes. The sooner this phone call was over the better.

"Dear Lord, Wesley! I thought they broke you of the bloody proper streak. What in the name of the Queen is going on?"

Rupert's body tensed and coiled, preparing for a fight, completely oblivious to the enormously arousing effect he was having on his companion. Whatever had reverted Wesley back to the simpering, perpetually annoying fool he'd been when he first arrived in Sunnydale couldn't be good.

"Mr. Giles it is imperative that all of you come to LA as soon as possible. We'll expect you some time tomorrow." Fearing the older man's wrath, Wesley hung up as soon as the last word left his lips.

Before Giles even had a chance to respond dial tone signaled that Wesley had disconnected.

"Bloody prick." Rupert cursed slamming the phone down.

"Uh oh, cranky watcher is never a good thing."

"We've all been summoned to Los Angelus … there are apparently dire circumstances that that simpering prick is incapable of revealing over the phone." Rupert growled, sending another shiver of arousal through his companion.

_A testy Giles is never a good thing … arousing sure that was almost a foregone conclusion, but rarely was it a truly good thing. I suppose it could be worse, the annoying prick in question could be Ethan Rayne. Although at least if it was Ethan we could torture and possibly kill him … uh no more hanging out with Spike, now I'm starting to think naughty thoughts. Okay think of something safer Giles shirtless … with a sword … a sweaty, shirtless, sword carrying Giles in tight leather pants … now my thoughts __are__ naughty, but not mean._ Giles looked at his companion who seemed lost in her own thoughts, which were apparently very interesting if the way her eyes were dilating and the slight tremors coursing through her body were any indication. Giving her a slight shake she drifted back to the present and asked the question he knew was coming and dreaded answering.

"Who exactly is everyone?" She asked suspecting the worst.

"Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Anya, you, myself and Spike."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision._

* * *

><p>Normally the dark broody planner barely seemed ruffled by anything, but the arrival of his female childe and the realization that she was no longer completely insane had set Angel on edge. Whatever was coming was far worse than he'd originally anticipated and that wasn't good. Apparently Holtz was going to be part of the coming … well perhaps <em>apocalypse<em> was the safe term. Darla was pregnant, but if Dru was to be believed the child his sire carried wasn't _his_, but someone else was going to be carrying his child. This was all getting very complicated and Angel was shaken. The questionable players were outnumbering the good guys and they needed something that would tip the scales in his favor. All those conflicting emotions had led the souled vampire to the visitors' room at the women's penitentiary.

Faith Lehane, the dark slayer sat across from Angel. Her sharp eyes didn't miss a beat as she picked up the phone. "Yo, what's eatin' you?" She asked in the thick brogue, noting all the stress lines etched on his face. Angel had stuck his neck out for her when he didn't have to. He visited her every week without fail, but this visit seemed different.

"Faith, are you ready to return to work?" The serious unflinching look on his face and the shadows clouding his face, truly unnerved the slayer.

"Soon as 'm don' wit' this." The young woman jerked her head indicating her current residence. "Sump' evil on the mov'?"

"Yes. I need your help."

"Anything."

"You'll be ready tonight."

Her brows rose to her hairline in shock at that comment. _Damn hope my help don' involv' breakin' out._ As if reading her mind the man responded "A friend is taking care of everything, by tonight you'll be a free woman." Noting her still disbelieving look Angel offered a few details "A _Special friend_" he said emphasizing he words hoping she'd catch on to what he was implying "finally got the details of your case reopened and discovered some things that got your conviction overturned." Although Angel had never told anyone he'd had some friends or at least old contacts in the magical community create a contingency plan once Faith's recovery was well underway. He'd always suspected the need for her to return to her slaying duties would arise and decided to find a legal or at least magically legal way to get her released in a matter of hours should the need surface. He'd planned to spring her after Buffy's death, but he'd been so overcome with grief he'd run off and then when he'd returned Buffy had been resurrected by Willow. The last few months … the last year had been a blur and Faith's release had slipped his mind. None of that mattered now, because today she was being released and her record erased. This fight was going to be big and the good guys needed all the help they could get.

"Lehane." A guard called walking up behind her. Over her time in prison Faith had become friends with Sergeant Mitchell, he treated her with respect and so the dark slayer returned the courtesy. What Faith didn't know was that Mitchell knew Angel and his crew; Mitchell's sister had been a slayer back in the day and the guard had never completely lost touch with Watcher that briefly trained his sister. Mitchell and Angel had come to an understanding after Angel had rescued the man's daughter and as a thank you to the souled vampire he'd stepped up and taken the troubled girl under his wing.

"Yeah, Serge. My time up." The young woman asked getting ready to rise up and follow the tall, muscled guard.

The man put his hand on her shoulder and offered a gentle squeeze, an action which drew her attention. In prison guards rarely touched prisoners and when they did it was usually an act of aggression or a display of power. Mitchell's touch at the moment was actually something of comfort and seemed almost fatherly. "No. You don't have to leave, but you might want to. Just got a call from the Warden your conviction has been completely overturned and your record is being expunged. Thought you might want to get your stuff and leave with a friend." The man said nodding to Angel.

**B & A**

Once the shock wore off Faith realized she was in the car with Angel headed back toward the Hyperion. The vampire still hadn't spilled all the details about whatever was going on, but for the moment she decided to relax and come to terms with her new status as a "free woman". The dark slayer had never expected to be a free woman, but she had certainly come to terms with her own past and chosen to fight for the good guys should the need arise. Now was her opportunity to fight the good fight and prove her calling as a slayer. Whatever Angel needed from her, Faith vowed to help him to the best of her abilities. Perhaps, B would forgive her and maybe if she was truly lucky the Scooby gang would even talk to her.

Angel hadn't realized how truly stressed he'd become until the tension started easing as he and Faith headed back toward the Hyperion. They certainly didn't have all the answers. He wasn't even entirely sure who was playing for which side in the upcoming battle, but at least now there were two super naturally enhanced warriors on the good side. Now he just had to figure out where Darla and Dru fit in this mess and who the hell was carrying his child. _Whatever happened to the old theory that is you kept it in your pants and didn't hear anything for nine months you couldn't be the baby daddy? Oh god I've spent too much time with Cordelia. How do I explain all this to Faith?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision._

* * *

><p>Halfway through the ride Angel finally gave in decided he'd better update Faith on the situation before they arrived and all hell broke out. "Faith."<p>

"Yep." The slayer replied sensing that her friend was finally ready to start handing out the details of the current apocalypse.

"Darla and Dru are at the hotel."

Well one thing was for sure Angel had a way of handing out information. Faith certainly hadn't seen that announcement coming. "There any reason why?"

"Darla's pregnant."

By this point Faith didn't know whether to laugh, cry or scream. Sure her broody friend was handing out details, but could they be any more random and seemingly unconnected. _Hell the Mayor made more sense than this._ Deciding the best course of action was to take the bull by the horns, Faith took control of the conversation. "Alright let's try for more information. I'll be dead before you're finished filling in the details at this rate. How can a vamp get prego? How did Darla get knocked up? What are she and Dru doing hanging out with white hats? They get souls or sumpin'?"

Caught off guard by Faith's take charge attitude, Angel took a deep unnecessary breathe. It seemed like there was no getting out of this discussion, but Faith seemed oddly open minded and non-judgmental at the moment.

"We don't know how a vampire can get pregnant. It's never happened before that we know of, but we know there is a prophecy involved."

"Int' there always. So who' the baby daddy?"

"Me … maybe." Angel said clearly unsure of the answer. The uncertainty in his tone, as well as his words drew Faith's scrutiny.

"K, I'm gonna need more. Thought if you got groiny your soul went bye-bye. What's the stitch?"

"I was in a really dark place and I slept with her and then I had a moment of clarity. I threw Darla out and she came back recently very pregnant claiming I'm the father."

"K, that's a start. What's the rest?"

"We all thought that Darla was carrying my child. Dru showed up yesterday and said that Darla isn't pregnant with my baby, but someone else is. I don't know what to think." Angel seemed oddly broken and despondent.

"K, that's a start. Why ya keeping them with you?"

"Dru seems oddly sane at moments, so I don't know what to do. Darla is locked in the basement. The baby seems to be human and I can't risk her having a human child to harm. I don't know what to do. I need someone to have my back."

"I got that, no worries. You and me … we're five by five."

The pair relaxed under the understanding that they could count on each other. The future wasn't clear, but one thing was for sure when the time came they would fight side by side.

**B & A**

Oddly Faith found herself relaxing into the idea of what life at with Angel might bring. Wesley had visited her a few times in prison and strangely enough the uptight British Council lapdog seemed to have grown into a real boy working with Angel. Other members of Angel's crew had trickled in occasionally to check in on her as well.

There was the quiet mousey brunet that reminded Faith of Willow, only not quite as confident. Something about that girl, Fred, really soothed Faith; she couldn't put her finger on what it was or why she even liked the girl, but she did. Faith had developed a quiet affection for the mousey girl. Fred seemed to have a unique understanding for what she had gone through and she seemed to almost have a direct link into Faith's mind. In the beginning Faith had fought against the girl's insights and gentle understanding, but as time had gone on, she'd come to cherish the phone calls, letters, and visits from Fred as much as she did those from Angel. Fred seemed to have a healing spirit and an understanding soul. Faith was looking forward to seeing her without the prison bars in the way.

Fred's boyfriend Gunn was amusing. The big guy was a street kid like Faith and he'd chosen to take up the fight. Those were qualities Faith admired in him and the way he treated Fred was unlike anything Faith had ever seen in relationships before. Gunn doted on Fred, in her letters and visits Fred had told Faith about all the late night taco runs Gunn had gone on for her.

For the first time in her life Faith felt like she finally had a home to go to. Angel's crew had made an effort to get to know her when she was nothing more than a cold blooded killer locked behind bars. What Faith didn't know was that both Angel and Wesley had spoken up in her defense and the plan to have her released had been in the works since she'd begun showing signs of choosing the right path. By the time they'd started getting to know her the family had already made the decision that when she was ready to come home she'd have a permanent place with Angel Investigation. The Council may have given up on her, but Angel and his ragtag family hadn't. Angel and his crew were use to people giving up on them and that was one thing they'd decided as a group that they wouldn't do to Faith, the young slayer needed them and they planned to be there for her. Faith was finally going home. If home meant dealing with a crazy vampiress and a pregnant one, well then it was still a huge step above what Faith's past experiences had led her to expect.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision._

* * *

><p>It was nearly dawn by the time Angel pulled into the underground parking structure of the Hyperion. Faith climbed out stretching, popping and cracking her body releasing the cramps that had gathered from the long car ride. Angel headed toward the entrance when a raven haired blur launched itself at him. Faith felt the familiar tingle at the base of her spine and turned readying for a fight, but the sight that greeted her had her doubling over in laughter.<p>

Apparently Dru had sensed Angel's return and was so excited that she forgot to finish dressing after playing dress-up in someone else's closet. The dark vampiress had on Minnie Mouse panties, a hot pink tank top and a white lab coat. She looked like a bonding ritual gone severely wrong and Faith couldn't stand up she was laughing so hard.

Angel peeled his childe off of him. She'd been plastered to his body and he'd been unable to get the full effect of her outfit, so he didn't understand Faith's giggle fest until he'd set Dru on the ground. The normally somber souled vampire found it hard to contain his own amusement at his childe's attire. Something had definitely been going on while he was out, not only was the vampire before him dressed in what reminded him of those annoying Disney channel shows Dawn was always watching when he visited Buffy's home. The most telling sign of potential trouble was the pink and blue substance surrounding the vampiress' lips.

"Dru what have you been up to?" Angel asked having a sneaking suspicion that the dress up game had somehow involved the introduction of extremely large amounts of sugar and possibly caffeine.

Just then Fred came rushing out holding the remnants of a large bag of cotton candy in one hand and a pair of jeans in the other. "Dru ya gotta wear pants outside." The Texan drawled.

"Fred did you give Dru cotton candy?" Angel asked already suspecting the answer.

"She was bored … she'd never had a slumber party and well we thought it would be fun." The Texan mumbled.

"F you gave the big guy's crazy daughter cotton candy and played dress up? What part a' vampire did ya miss?" Faith asked around her barely controlled mirth. The situation was just too funny. After all the woman who'd just been caught playing slumber party with one of the most notorious vampires in history and certainly one of the craziest, was the same woman who described Angel in full uncontrolled vampire mode as a big puppy that needed taking care of and strangely sweet. The girl really seemed to have no sense of self preservation, either that or she had some strange sort of built in vampire soothing system that the rest of the world was sorely lacking.

The physicist blushed crimson and ducked behind her chestnut hair. Smiling shyly at the dark haired slayer Fred embraced the younger woman. "Welcome home Faith." The sweet Texan's welcome washed over the slayer, cocooning her in a sense of peace that she'd never had before.

Mean while the barely dressed vampire danced in circles around the other two women. "Daddy you brought home my dark sister."

Out of the corner of her eye Faith observed the vampiress, something seemed slightly different from what Faith had expected. Everyone had described the vampiress as completely crazy and evil, but that wasn't the impression that Faith was getting from her. The more Faith watched her, the more tiny things the slayer noticed about the vampiress. Dru's eyes weren't clouded and unfocused the way Buffy had described them. She didn't appear lost in her own world. In a way it seemed like the female vampire was enjoying playing the role of an insane child. There was no way she was completely sane, but she also wasn't remotely as insane as she was pretending to be. Something was definitely going on Faith knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt when the supposedly insane vampiress winked at her.

Angel had given up getting control of the women he lived with and resorted to gently shoving them into the hotel and away from the potentially lethal rays of sunlight. The vampire sighed this was going to be a long a trying process living with this many women. Cordy was a handful on her own and Fred while generally easy going had her moments too. Add Dru and Faith to the mix and Angel was ready to reach for alcohol. He didn't even want to consider what would happen when he started to consider adding Darla and the baby to the mix. _Maybe I can talk Faith into watching Dru and Darla so I can have a night out with the guys. Too much estrogen, even long dead estrogen could drive a man to kill. Yep, a night at Lorne's club is sounding better and better._

The strange little group stumbled through the back entrance just as the sun crested in the sky. Wesley had barricaded himself in Angel's office after 20 minutes of Dru dancing around the desk he was working at, but the commotion had gotten his attention. The poor sleep deprived, research obsessed ex-watcher looked like he was having a heart attack when he laid eyes on the half naked dancing vampiress and the giggling slayer. Gunn on the other hand appeared to be enjoying the floor show, having witnessed the over excited exit the reentry of Fred and Dru accompanied by Angel and Faith was just too funny as far as he was concerned. The future was definitely not what anyone expected it to be, but at least there was no chance of it being boring.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision._

* * *

><p>Giles contemplated the situation over a scotch. Willow had finally succumbed to exhaustion with a sated smile on her face an hour ago and was currently snuggled into his bed. He wished that he too could rest with her, but his mind wouldn't slow down and was currently turning the problem over trying desperately to find a solution. Going to LA was not going to be enjoyable for anyone with only three licensed and semi trustworthy drivers within the group the trip was sure to drive someone around the bend. He, Xander and Spike all had vehicles and were semi-competent drivers. There was absolutely no way he was allowing Buffy behind the wheel of an auto again, regardless of the fact that she'd been left Joyce's SUV after her passing. Buffy behind the wheel was attempted suicide at best and quite possibly murder depending on the day; slayer reflexes be dammed the girl couldn't drive any better than Travers had been able to control her or Faith.<p>

Well the issue of drivers was settled and when they discussed the upcoming trip they could figure out who would ride with whom, after all there were seven people and three autos. Thankfully his was small enough he could justify having Willow as his only passenger. _Perhaps buys something red shiny and shaped like a penis as Buffy put it will finally come in handy. _His main concern though was the purpose of this trip. If Angelus was loose again it was unlikely that Wesley would've requested anyone other than Buffy and perhaps Willow and Spike. So no Angelus, but what in the world could be going on? A few months back he'd unearthed several prophecies that seemed to be occurring in the near future, but dismissed them as fictitious as one claimed a vampire would give birth.

Figuring he'd done as much as he could for the night Giles headed up to bed. Everyone was due at his condo by 9 am that way they all had time to pack and give notice as the case may be before leaving Sunnydale just after sundown tomorrow night. Tomorrow was likely to be a very long day and rest would benefit all parties involved.

**B & A**

Everyone straggled into Giles' flat the following morning, munching on donuts Xander had thoughtfully provided. Even Spike had rushed in under this smoking blanket. Willow thoughtfully handed her lover a cup of tea that Giles realized he'd heavily laced with scotch, the look in his eyes confirmed his gratitude for the liquid courage.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I've called this meeting."

"Eh Watcher's stalling this aught be good." Spike snarked winking at Dawn his favorite Scooby, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Willow.

"Yes, well. We've been asked to assist Angel and his group in LA." The watcher mumbled vigorously cleaning his spotless glasses.

"What's the matter with Angel? When does he need me in LA?" Buffy asked sounding equal parts unsure and eager at the prospect of seeing her former lover and greatest love again.

"If he needs Buffy's help why are we all here? I would rather be having orgasms with Xander." The poor fellow blushed profusely at the blunt sexual outbursts made by his girlfriend. Dawn was giggling and burying her head in Spike's shoulder, much to the vampire and Willow's amusement and Buffy's irritation.

"Anya honey we've talked about this no S-E-X talk in front of Dawn or in public." The poor boy hissed blushing profusely.

"Aw Xan she's better than sex ed in school and she knows so much." Dawn whined knowing it would provoke a collective yell from the rest of the room and wasn't disappointed with the reactions she received.

Giles barely able to maintain any composure and desperately seeking an escape chose to rush ahead after Dawn and Anya had been chastised much to Dawn and Spike's amusement. "No, you misunderstood me. It's been requested that well all go to LA. We're leaving after sunset tonight, so I suggest you go home, pack what you need, tie up any loose ends, and meet here after sundown. I don't know how long we'll be gone, but I would plan on a while. Willow will ride with me the rest of you can suss out your own transportation between Spike and Xander." Then looking sharply at the young woman he considered a daughter her locked eyes with her making sure he had her full attention. "Buffy under no circumstances are you to be behind the wheel of an auto on this trip." Anticipating an argument and really feeling up to be present for the fallout Giles beat a hasty retreat much to Willow's amusement. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to pack before this evening, now I suggest you all does the same."

Unable to keep a smile off her face or her eyes from twinkling as Giles form disappeared up the stairs of his flat much the shock of the guests in his living room.

"What does he mean ALL of US?" Buffy demanded.

"Tonight? That's hardly enough time for a dozen orgasms before we leave … oh road sex that's always fun!" Anya continued off in her own world of sex and orgasmic heaven, much to horror of those around her and amusement of Spike and Dawn.

"You Little Bit are riding with me! No need for you to go blind seeing tha'!" Spike chuckled lighting a cigarette and wrapping his arm around Dawn. _He really does act like her big brother_ Willow mused. There had always been something between the two even before the chip and Joyce's passing. Willow had kept her mouth shut under Mrs. Summers' orders on more than one occasion after finding Spike, Mrs. Summers and Dawn drinking cocoa or eating ice cream together in Buffy's kitchen. Mrs. Summers had made Spike feel like a member of the family the same as she'd done for all the other Scoobies. He'd earned his place after helping stop Angelus.

Squaring her shoulders and adopting her patented Willow resolve face she faced her crazy family. "YES, ALL of US … as in everyone at this meeting NO exceptions! I don't have all the details, neither does Giles. We'll find out when we get there. Go home pack for anything possible, thankfully its summer and we don't have to worry about Dawnie's school. Meet back here ready to leave just after sundown. Spike don't forget extra blood, there's an excellent cooler in the closet if you need it. NOW GO!"

Willow taking command of the room shocked everyone a little and amused Spike. Fortunately it worked everyone started moving and heading out to accomplish their tasks, allowing her to collapse against the door.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision. I also don't own Charmed which may make a cameo later.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Are you that afraid of Buffy?" Willow asked giggling as she entered their bedroom.<p>

Giles slumped down on the bed, pressing his face into his hands. The last thing he wanted was for Willow to think he was afraid of Buffy, but the truth was the idea of taking another woman that he loved to be near Angelus even if he currently had a soul terrified him. For years after Jenny's death he'd kept the bed that monster had laid her out in for him to find as some form of penance. In a way he'd forgiven Angel, but the fear still haunted him. Willow had become his light and joy, his perpetual bundle of energy, the mischief maker in his life, his reason for waking up and smiling. Her importance far outshined what he'd had with Jenny and the fear of losing her was paralyzing. Unsure of how to tell her that or even if he had the courage Giles simply trembled, his head buried in his hands on the edge of their bed … the one they'd bought together when he'd returned from England.

While the Scooby meeting had amused Willow, seeing Giles in so much distress clued her into something far bigger being the cause of her lover's unusual actions. Without a moment's hesitation she climbed onto the bed behind him and wrapped her arms around her distraught lover. This was more than simple anger or frustration about going to LA. His who reaction screamed abject terror, but what in LA could provoke such a reaction from her strong, controlled, gentle, commanding, passionate, loyal Giles. The only times she'd seen him even remotely this upset had been after Buffy's death … and after … they rescued him from Angelus. Oh goddess!

_Enough is enough! No one messes with my Giles … that little toad Wesley will answer my questions or I'll make what Angelus does look like child's play!_ With a resolve face that put her normal one to shame the witch angrily snatched up the bedside phone, the roots of her hair beginning to darken as she beat the number into the phone.

"Angel Investigations we help the helpless." Cordelia's voice came over the line.

"Wesley NOW! If he flinched tell him that I'll make the work of Angelus look like amateur hour." Willow's voice hissed through the phone with so much control and deadly venom that Cordelia shook with fear as she entered the office Wesley was hiding out in. The woman on the phone wasn't the mousey little girl she'd run over in high school, the woman on the phone was a deadly serious powerful witch not to be messed with.

Cordelia burst through the office doors. "Pick up the damn phone. It's Willow and I don't know what you did, but that is one extremely pissed off witch who's threatening to go Angelus on your ass. I don't know what you did, but I'm not paid enough to deal with this!" With that the seer stormed out of the office intent on escaping to her room in the hotel and relaxing in a nice hot bath.

Wesley racked his brain to figure out what he'd done to encore Willow's wrath, but couldn't think of anything. As calmly as he could he picked up the phone "Ms. Rosenberg how may I help you? I thought you and rest of the Sunnydale group would be on your way her already." The watcher stammered.

"Cut the crap." The witch hissed allowing her power to seep through the phone enough to zap the man on the other end. "What the fuck is going on with Angelus and why the hell do we all need to come to LA? Who the fucking hell let him out?" She demanded with nerves of steel.

"An .. Angelus? I don't understand Angelus isn't loose. Angel still has his soul. There's a set of prophecies that includes all of you … that's why I requested your presence. It seems to be occurring soon I thought the best way to … was for all the parties to be in the same place … I don't understand. Has something happened?" The man's stuttering grew with every word. He might not truly be trained in magics on the same level as Giles or Willow, but there was no mistaking the pure protective power coursing through the phone emanating from the witch on the other end. The former watcher was literally trembling from the effects.

"Enough. We are leaving tonight … you better make damn sure there is an Orb of Thesula waiting for me when I get there … I WILL NOT take any chances with my family. I love Angel, but I will make damn sure that fucking bastard Angelus stays trapped FOREVER! Have I made myself clear?" She hissed into the phone while gently rocking her lover. Blessed be to the goddess that she'd learned to separate her energies a while ago and was able to wrap Giles in pure love and comfort, while scaring the shit out of Wesley.

"Y yyes ooof course Ms. Rosenberg. I promise." The poor man nearly shit himself in fear, this definitely wasn't the young woman he'd met years ago at Sunnydale high school this was an extremely powerful witch. He finally released the breathe he'd been holding when he heard the other end of the line go dead. _Dear Lord … what have I done?_

The presence of the Sunnydale crew in LA might be a requirement of the prophecies, but that didn't mean that Wesley wasn't nervous about their impending arrival. He'd been uneasy before especially all the current residents of the hotel, but at this rate the safest place to be when Willow arrived might be in the basement cage with the very pregnant Darla.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please folks review they mean the world to me and as more characters get added you opinions and thoughts have a huge impact.<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision. Sadly I don't own Charmed or anything connected with it either._

* * *

><p>Willow felt slightly better after yelling at Wesley, but the fact the man she loved was still quaking in her arms broke her heart. Perhaps it was time to cast the spell she found while searching of resurrection spells. All the information she'd seemed to unearth about the spell confirmed that it would indeed permanently bound the soul and the demon, but it wasn't without danger. There was indecision about which would control the form, some references indicated that the demon and soul would bond equally and others referred to one side or the other being in control. A lot of it seemed to depend on the bonds of love binding the demon to a human or supernatural mate. One story referred to a woman who bound herself to a vampire and her spirit bound his soul and demon, but his demon was in control, of course it was later uncovered that the woman had killed her children before bonding with the vampire so it was believed her soul was tainted and brought out the demon. In another tale a demon bonded with a virginal Native American princess and his soul was in complete control after they mated, the only time his demon came to the front was in protection of her. Several stories ran on similar themes where it was the purity and intentions of the mate that determined the bonding.<p>

Of course there were side effects mated pair could not be separated by much distance; they gained each other's strengths and weaknesses. A human mated to a vampire could only be killed by decapitation or a stake through the heart and apart from those things would live forever until their mate died. The vampire became a day walker; able to walk in the sun, unbothered by crosses, religious artifacts, and holy water. The real kicker seemed to be that whichever mate died first the other followed in less than a week, either by suicide or a broken heart. As much as Willow hated to admit it she needed to talk with someone who'd been around long enough and part of the supernatural community long enough that they might have firsthand knowledge of these matings and their outcomes. The only person Willow knew who fit the bill was Anya and that meant some serious groveling and probably listening to more tales than she cared to about Anya's glory days, but it had to be done.

Willow considered many things after dealing with Wesley. The first being how to comfort her lover. Knowing she needed to speak with Anya alone before they left for LA, the Wicca knew her options were limited. The thought of having a mental conversation with Anya or even something on the dream plane were considered and immediately discarded, the possible outcomes were to horrific to consider. The ex-demon was all too vocal about her sex-capades were hard enough hear about Willow knew there was no way she could stomach a visual play by play and with Anya the chances were extremely high that that would happen. Unfortunately that only left one option since Willow wasn't willing to leave Giles when he was so upset.

Kissing her lover on the head she handed him a cup of soothing sleep inducing tea. "Shhh my luv. Just drink this and rest I'll take care of everything. This will help you sleep." Slipping her lover a sedative was not something she enjoyed doing, in fact thanks to the lessons her lover had taught her the very idea turned her stomach. That was one of the reason she made it clear that the tea would help him sleep, even if he didn't understand what she was saying in his current state there was no way she was going to lie to him. Whispering a quiet blessing to the goddess, she shut the door and went downstairs to prepare for Anya's arrival. Hopefully the goddess would bless them with the knowledge to help everyone find the peace they so richly deserved. This time though Willow vowed to be open with her family about everything.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision. Sadly I don't own Charmed or anything connected with it either._

* * *

><p>Getting Anya to come back to the flat without Xander wasn't easy. Thanks to a couple of headache tablets and a splash of scotch in her soda, Willow felt ready to deal with Hurricane Anya. <em>Amazing how a little alcohol calms the nerves, Rupert would hate if he knew how much his bad habits are rubbing off on me. I wonder what he'd say if he knew I went commando every now and then in a skirt hoping he'll discover it. Sometimes being naughty is so much fun, especially when you have a sexy lover to put you in your place.<em> Willow's mind trailed off in her own sexy librarian fantasy as she waited for Anya.

Before long the ex-demon had arrived. After the pleasantries were dispensed with and both women had drinks Willow settled into what she fear would be a long painful conversation, but one she hoped would help change the future for the better.

"Anya, you were a Vengeance Demon for over a thousand years … did you ever encounter mated couples where one mate was human and the other was a demon?"

"You all should ask me things more often. I know a great deal. I was a powerful demon before I became mortal. I'm still not sure I like that you made me mortal … it wasn't nice." Anya went off on one of her usual tangents having apparently only heard the first few words Willow uttered.

"Anya … mated couples … demon and human?" Willow tried to keep the irritation from her voice as she tried to redirect the other woman's attention.

"Mated pairs? Of course. Nasty habit of forcing a soul on their partner if one is soulless. It really isn't fair perfectly cruel demons forced to suffer with a soul just because they mated to a sweet soul happy human. Other cases though were much better one perfectly evil human woman actually brought out the true cruelty in her vampire mate … the human had actually killed her own children." Anya rattled on, but her tales were providing enough information to help Willow confirm some of the things she'd already read and researched about soul bonding/mating between humans and demons.

_This just might work. Perhaps we can make Angel's soul permanent? I can protect Giles form Angelus forever. I can help Angel and Buffy and maybe she'll finally find peace being alive again._ "So in your experience the demon if it's soulless gains a soul, but the factor that determines whether the soul or the demon is in control is the kind of person the human is?"

"Yes, that's usually the way it works good person means soul is in charge. Evil person means demon is in the driver's seat. Best cases are when the person has a darker side, but their soul is the dominant aspect of their personality. In those cases the soul and the demon bond and there is balance. Those matings last for centuries. I rarely got vengeance calls for those types of mates. I got loads of vengeance work from unbalanced mates those were so delicious."

"Anya. I need to ask you something very important and I need you to keep it to yourself, at least for now alright? Can I trust you to keep this conversation just between you and me?"

No one in the group had ever asked Anya to keep a secret for them or treated her with the kind of respect Willow seemed to be giving her. Anya turned her full attention to the witch. This conversation was obviously very important and Willow was coming to her for advice. That thought had Anya puffing out her chest and focusing on the other woman. If Willow was going to treat her with respect than she would treat her to the knowledge she's acquired during her many many years as a demon.

"Yes. Why me though? Why don't you want the others knowing about this?"

"I've been working for a long time to find a way to make Angel's soul permanent. Something that prevents him from ever losing his soul again, but also helps him come to terms with his demon so he isn't as tortured. A way that he and Buffy can be together without risking everything. They were so happy together in the beginning and they balanced each other, now they both seem to be missing that balance. They're my friends and I want to help them, but I don't want to put the rest of us in danger." Willow rushed out in one breathe hoping that she hadn't gone too far into Willow babble for Anya to keep up.

"You came discovered mating bonds. It could work. Why come to me?"

"You're the only person I know who might have actually encountered more than a few mated pairs. You know firsthand if the stories are true or not. You're the expert in this."

"So what's the plan?"

"If Buffy mated with Angel, from your perspective what do you think would happen?" Willow asked holding her breath and praying she'd get the answer she longed for.

"Well, the demon definitely wouldn't be in control. But thanks to her slayer side I don't think the soul would be either. She'd probably bond the soul and the demon together. Neither would be quite the same they'd kind of be like that swirl ice cream."

"Swirl ice cream?"

"Yes, you can't tell where the chocolate ends and the vanilla begin, but they're still chocolate and vanilla. I've spent too much time with Xander. We need to spend more time having orgasms and less time talking." Anya lost herself in her sexual thoughts.

"So you believe that Buffy and Angel would balance each other and create harmony in each other?"

"That's what I said."

"Thank you Anya. You've been a great help. Will you help me talk with Buffy, Giles, and Angel later if I need you, please?"

"Alright. But you don't want me to talk with Xander?"

"No, please don't. It won't matter what Xander thinks if this isn't something Buffy and Angel aren't willing to consider. I think we need to talk with them first, before we get the others involved."

"Alright. Now can I go have sex with Xander?"

With a smile and a nod Willow lead the ex-demon out and locked the door behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi everyone just a heads up I made a big mistake with my last update and posted the last chapter out of order so to make up for it I'm reposting and putting both chapters up today. I am so sorry please blame it on "pregnancy brain".  
><strong>_

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision. Sadly I don't own Charmed or anything connected with it either._

* * *

><p>Talking with Anya had been enlightening, but approaching the subject with Buffy and Angel was going to be a thousand times more uncomfortable. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Giles wouldn't be receptive to the idea of his slayer, the woman he saw as a daughter being bound to a vampire. This whole topic was going to take a gentle touch. Perhaps a little set up was in order something to make conversation easier and insure complete privacy.<p>

It took less time than she expected to find the spells she was looking for and create an ingredient list. Almost everything she needed could be acquired at The Magic Box, but there were a few things she would have to entrust to the LA gang. With a plan in place and the decision made Willow once again picked up the phone and called LA. This time the nervous ex-watcher on the other end made the Wicca smile.

"Yesss, Ms. Rosenberg. How can I help you?" The poor man stuttered cringing to himself and wondering what he'd done this time to piss her off. _I haven't even been out of the office what could I possibly have done now? Oh God help me is she mad I stopped for tea? How could she know?_ Beads of sweat pooled on his forehead.

"There are a few things that I need prepared before our arrival." Willow replied stifling giggles at the poor man's expense. _I didn't realize I terrified him so much with my last phone call. It's kind of fun scaring him … I don't think I'll let him know I'm not mad anymore._ Willow's evil streak reared its head as she discovered that messing with the former watcher's head was actually a lot of fun.

"Of course … anything" the man hurried to comply.

"Good answer. I need a room completely separate from everyone else cleaned out, the floorboards scrubbed with soap and thoroughly blessed and cleansed with sage. Once this is done NO ONE is to enter the room until I arrive and bless it myself. Do you understand?" Willow was firm, but not nearly as forceful as she'd been a couple of hours before.

"Yes mama. Is that all?" Praying the answer was yes so he could get it taken care of while the witch seemed to be in a somewhat forgiving mood.

"For now. We'll see you this evening." Hanging up the phone Willow finally gave into the giggles relishing the guilt pleasure of torturing someone who was suppose to have been her elder. Funny how for all his bluster Wesley had never earned the role of authority figure; everyone made fun of him and they really didn't try to hide it. _Poor Wesley, well it's too late to worry about it now we all have our roles to play._

**A & B**

Buffy was kind of in a daze going through the motions of packing and calling into work. The idea of seeing Angel had her both terrified and excited, but her body didn't seem to know how to respond to any of the emotions she felt. It was like living in some kind of fluid gel, she wasn't being suffocated, but everything seemed slightly separate from everything. On one level she wanted to break free of the gel trap, but she was afraid of what would happen if she did.

Dawn on the other hand was thrilled at the idea of getting out of Sunnydale and had already begged Spike for a ride to LA, there was no way she wanted to ride with Xander and Anya. Happy with the ride situation Dawn skipped about packing for the trip. _Diaries, bikini … Buffy doesn't know I own one this tiny_ the young girl smirked at the thought. Next into the bag went jeans, tops, a couple of dresses, sexy underwear she'd bought with her friends, several pairs of shoes and other assorted odds and end. Stashed at the very bottom was a much loved stuffed monkey that like Mr. Gordo had seen better days, but was still a treasured friend.

For years Dawn had had a crush on Spike over time it had far eclipsed the crush she'd had on Xander. As much as she loved Xander the more she heard about his sex life with Anya the more she saw him as a brother and less as a potential match. _Guess there is something to be said for a little mystery. Spike listens to me. He hangs out with me and doesn't treat me like a kid, but he only has eyes for Buffy. Why does Buffy get all the hotties? First Angel, although he's too broody for me … Angelus on the other had … well I know it's wrong but, a little beast in a man is hot. Riley was a dud, not too bad looking, but Spike's right a potato had more personality. Spike, well oh man he's hot and that leather coat … the sexy smokey voice … the accent … even the smoking, god I wish he looked at me the way he looks at Buffy._ Dawn flopped onto her bed trying to formulate a plan to get Spikes attention.

The two Summers women were both looking forward to the brief escape from Sunnydale, but for very different reasons. Dawn thought of it as an opportunity to show those in her life that she wasn't a little girl anymore and maybe get the man of her dreams to finally notice her. Buffy hoped this would finally be her chance to break out of the trance she'd been in since being pulled out of Heaven. Angel always seemed to make difficult things easier to cope with. He'd been her greatest source of support after her mother's death. Giles had tried to step up and be a father for her the way he always had, but he also expected things of her. Everyone expected things of her, but Angel just let her be. When her mother died he come. He hadn't said a word, he just sat by the grave holding her until the sun drove them away. _Maybe that's what I need now … someone to hold me, without expecting anything._


	16. Chapter 16

_**_**Hi everyone just a heads up I made a big mistake and posted this chapter as chapter 15, when really it's chapter 16, please go back and read the new chapter 15. I am so sorry please blame it on "pregnancy brain".**_**_

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision. Sadly I don't own Charmed or anything connected with it either._

* * *

><p>Spike wasn't entirely sure he liked the idea of going to LA, but after meeting the funny little half demon, Doyle. For some odd reason that he couldn't put his finger on Spike felt the man was sincere and either he was telling the truth or the man was so convinced it was the truth that he had no way of understanding the concept of what he had faith in being a lie. The strangeness of the last few days seemed to grow with each passing moment. He could've sworn that Darla was gone … dust in the wind, by Angel's hand no less, but recently the feeling that he could feel her presence had been renewed. He'd first noticed it before the whole Glory battle, but it seemed stronger these days. The female's presence had always been nauseating, but recently it had grown out of control it was only with copious amounts of alcohol and cigarettes that he managed to keep the bile at bay.<p>

A smile curved around the cigarette currently dangling from his lips as his eyes caught on his black polished nails. Who would've ever thought that William the Bloody would've become a big brother to a timeless Key at that, but somehow that's exactly what he'd become. First Joyce had taken him in with her cocoa and tiny marshmallows, seeming to completely forget that this was the same person she'd walloped upside the head with an axe the night they met. Strangely enough, that moment she'd beaten him in the head was the moment Spike had truly come to admire the Slayer's mother. After he was chipped we'd he'd come to her she'd treated him right proper talking for hours and listening to him, no one had done that since his mum before he was turned. Little Bit had crept in later, sneaking down the stairs listening to their conversations. Watching him from her window and eventually joining him and Joyce for cocoa.

A single tear slipped down the platinum vampire's cheek. Joyce was a Hell of a woman … someone he missed daily even before he'd won his soul, but since his soul there were days when the grief for her loss was more oppressive than any of the evil deeds he'd committed. The only loss that was more consuming was the grief he felt when he thought of Buffy's death and the pain she'd gone through since her return. He'd made a promise to her mum, that he'd look after Buffy and Dawn and that was a promise he refused to break. He'd protect them with all that he was. He loved Little Bit like a baby sister. They hung out together, he helped her with her homework, she painted his nails, they talked, watched the tellie and unfortunately he listened to her talk about boys. If it was in anyway within his power he'd keep his Little Bit a virgin until she was 30. _Some master vampire I am … a little bitty teenager has me completely wrapped around her finger._ Family wasn't something Spike had expected to find when he'd come to Sunnydale, but that's exactly what he'd found and it had nothing to do with vampire bloodlines. His life was strange, but it all seemed to be working out well, so he was content to trust Fate … at least for the moment.

**A & B**

Buffy was going through the motions. Her actions were mechanical and stiff, thoughtless and half alive the Whitelighter observed. Nothing like the brassy, cocky, young slayer she'd met a few years ago; it disturbed the young Jamaican more than anything else, the woman before her was more lifeless than she was when she was a living slayer. It was often that the PTB and the Elders joined forces and got directly involved, but this case had everyone's attention. The truth was the lines had been drawn and fates set in motion millenia ago, but two things had occurred no one foresaw and now balance had to be restored. One wrong move and the future of all could and would be lost. The old saying _Heaven wont have them and Hell is scared to death they'll take over_ rang true in this case more than any other. Kendra didn't entirely understand the plan that had been made, but if it helped ease the pain of her sister slayer, Kendra would follow orders as always.

The former slayer had been recruited after her death by Leo, whitelighter to the infamous Charmed Ones. Now she was back to deliver the magic herbs the sisters had given the Elder, along with the blessing.

_Blessed light restore to thee_

_Open heart_

_Open womb_

_Heal the soul_

_Heal the heart_

_Prepare for life_

_Blessed be_

Kendra read the pouch before lighting it on fire as directed. The fragrant smoke drifted from the astral plane to engulf the blond slayer in an invisible cloud. With her task completed Kendra orbed out.

Buffy felt the warm wind caress her. It was the first time she'd felt something since returning from the grave. A blanket of peace seemed to envelope her and for the first time since returning she felt a sense of Heaven on earth. As though new life had been breathed into her body Buffy smiled as she finished packing.

**A & B**

_Sometimes those who've fought and sacrificed themselves and their happiness are reward in ways they never expected. Although the PTB and the Elders often meddle and interfere with no regard for their actions there are a few moments in the history of the world where they have bestowed gifts and blessing on those who've not asked for them. The future holds truths we've yet to see and with blessings come expectations, but sometimes the sacrifice required to fulfill those expectations offers far more than it requires of us. Only time will tell what the future grants and what it requires._


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power._

_**A/N 3: **Just a heads up there is an extremely heavy Irish brogue in this chapter if you need a translation please check the end of the chapter.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision. Sadly I don't own Charmed or anything connected with it either._

* * *

><p>By the time the Scooby gang met at Giles' flat that night Buffy seemed relaxed and almost mellow. Spike could sense the remnant traces of magic on the Slayer. He was in the process of finishing his cigarrette while preparing to confront Willow when the little Irish half breed appeared.<p>

"It we'en't t'e witch." Doyle ventured softly.

Always one to give the illusion of control Spike's mannerisms were controlled and predatory. He inhaled one last puff before flicking the fag onto the ground and locking eyes with trembling messenger for the Powers while purposefully crushing the smoke beneath his boot. The message was clear … Spike was a force to be re-conned with chip or no chip.

Doyle twisted his hands together, still not completely comfortable with the vampire.

"T'ey gift'd he' with peac' a mind."

Spike quirked his eyebrow, waiting for more.

"Sh' need' peac' fo' wha's ta com'. I's good magics a 'ift." The poor man squeaked out his brogue thicker by the second, if Spike hadn't spent so many years listening to his Sire's brogue he might have missed half of what the trembling man had said.

"So what they used memory dust or a forget me charm? They stole her memories!" The pure venom in the cold stare the vampire leveled at the poorly dressed man before him, would've made any man piss himself and came very close to happening to the man it was directed at now.

"No … no 'dey didn't r'pe he' mind! 'dat is unforgivable! 'dey jist g'anted'er peac' a mind. 'dey 'elpe' 'er 'eal … find peac'. 'he still 'as all 'er memories, 'dey jist soothed 'de pain away." The thick Irish brogue coloured the man's words more as his emotions rose to a fevered pitch.

Spike could tell the difference between righteous indignation and a fast talker trying to cover his crimes. The man before him was truly horrified by the thought that someone had messed with Buffy's mind. The vampire couldn't be completely sure that the man was telling the truth, but there was no doubt that the messenger believed every word he spoke and whole heartedly believed it had been done to heal and not hurt.

With a nod of his head Spike dismissed the messenger. There was a lot to consider and everyone else seemed too caught up in their own little worlds to notice. Joyce had asked him to look after her girls and now he considered them his to protect. He didn't trust the Powers, but for now he'd grant them the benefit of doubt at least until he noticed something else was amiss. As long as the Slayer and little Bit were safe and unharmed he wouldn't challenge the Powers directly, but at the first sign of trouble he'd remind them why he was known as "William the Bloody".

**A & B**

Everyone loaded into cars and left Sunnydale. He'd been right no one noticed anything different about Buffy, Spike thought shaking his head in disgust.

Anya and Xander rode together in Xander's car. Spike noted with interest that the ex-demon seemed more confident and carried herself with a sense of belonging. In the past although she'd tried to mask it the other woman always had the aura of an outsider around her. Just this morning during the big Scooby meeting she'd had a look in her eyes the others always missed that screamed _I don't belong._ Now though that look was gone. Something was up with her, but right now she wasn't his priority.

The watcher and his pet witch were going in their car. _Wonder how long before everyone realizes they're diddling each other?_ The vampire wondered. The couple amused him, but for now he was just grateful that on this trip it would just be him and his girls.

Dawn rode in the front next to Spike, while Buffy laid down in the back. The younger Summers girl was happily manning the tape deck when she noticed her sister was silent. The scene in the backseat had her in shock.

"Spike?" she tentatively called.

"What's up Little Bit?" The vampire asked bouncing to the music.

The younger girl's one word response caused the master vampire to pull the car over to the shoulder. In the backseat of the car was a sight neither vampire or Key could recall witnessing before. Curled up on the seat the Slayer was sleeping peacefully. Her face was void of worry lines and there was a smile on her lips. On more than one occasion both the driver and the passenger in the front seat had seen the other woman a sleep and she always looked haunted and tormented. Spike had comforted Dawn many times when her sister had woken up screaming from nightmares and rushed out slaying afterwards. In the last couple of weeks or so things had gotten so bad that Dawn would ask Spike to come over and stay with her after Buffy woke up from the nightmare. The former Key didn't know what to do to help her sister and it scared her, but now the woman sleeping in the backseat of the car seemed completely at peace and relaxed, as though she'd never experienced anything bad.

Peace wasn't something any of the Scoobies knew well and certainly not at the level Buffy seemd to be enjoying. _Perhaps the half demon had been telling the truth and the Powers had gifted Buffy with peace._ Unsure of what to say Spike just squeezed Dawn's hand to reassure her. The young woman stared at him a while, seeming to read his thoughts through his eyes, before nodding in acceptance. She rested her pillow up against his lap and curled up to sleep, as Spike pulled back onto the road.

Shaking his head the master vampire absentmindedly rubbed the girl's back with one hand as he drove. Former member of the Scourage of Europe was completely and hopelessly Summers whipped; but he was happy and he loved his girls. With a smile Spike realized that both he and William were truly at peace with their new life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"It we'en't t'e witch."<strong>= It wasn't the witch._

_**"T'ey gift'd he' with peac' a mind."** = They gifted her with peace of mind._

_**"Sh' need' peac' fo' wha's ta com'. I's good magics a 'ift."** = She needs peace for what's to come._

_**"No … no 'dey didn't r'pe he' mind! 'dat is unforgivable! 'dey jist g'anted'er peac' a mind. 'dey 'elpe' 'er 'eal … find peac'. 'he still 'as all 'er memories, 'dey jist soothed 'de pain away."** = No ... no they didn't rape her mind! That is unforgivable! They just granted her peace of mind. They helped her heal ... find peace. She still has all her memories, they just soothed her pain away._


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision. Sadly I don't own Charmed or anything connected with it either._

* * *

><p>Things in LA weren't going smoothly. Gunn although he loathed to admit it actually found the oddball friendship between his girlfriend and crazy Dru amusing. Faith found the situation equally comical. Since her release and arrival with Angel, Dru and Fred had been busted playing dress-up, blown up marshmallows in the microwave attempting to make smores and been caught on more than one occasion jumping on beds, dancing and singing into their hairbrushes in varying stages of undress. All in all they were acting more like junior high girls than a hundred plus year old vampiress and a twenty something physicist. In an odd way the dark slayer found it comforting that the strange pair were finding pleasure recapturing their long lost youths. The fact that it was driving Angel around the bend was icing on the cake. The longer Faith observed Dru the more lucid and sane she realized the vampiress was, even though she seemed to be the only one who realized it.<p>

Things were definitely brewing at the hotel Hyperion. Faith sat in the courtyard smoking and breaking down everything she'd noticed. First there was the whole pregnant vampire thing with Darla. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about Darla smelled off. During her time with the mayor the brunette had learned to recognize the decaying stench of evil. Vampires smelled like earth and brimstone. The older they were the stronger the smell, but even Kakistos had smelled better than Darla. Darla smelled like rotten flesh, molding and dripping off month old vomit in the drunk tank. Faith couldn't recall ever smelling something that bad before. How could the baby she was carrying be good and human if the vampire carrying it smelled of pure evil? Things just didn't fit together, there were missing pieces and others that simply didn't belong. Dru seemed to actively hate Darla and to top it off she seemed to be regaining her sanity, at least on some level. More than once Dru had referred to Darla as infected. Darla craved blood worse than a fledge. She screamed and complained about bagged animal blood; insisting on human, while Dru drank bagged animal blood without complaint. Come to think of it the only comments she'd heard Dru make concerning blood were that she preferred lambs blood and purring over the way Queen C made blood. _Did someone ask Dru to bag it? Who was the Yellow Sunshine? Was someone really pregnant with Angel's kid? Who was she? Where was_ _she? Man I wish B or Red was here. G-man was always good for answers. Damn I need answers and this thinkin' thing ain't my gig._

To top it all off Wes was acting more squirrel than a virgin in a whore house. He'd made six trips for herbs and other magical ingredients in the last two days. He'd sealed off four rooms in the most secluded section of the hotel and insisted that six other rooms be cleaned and aired out like they were expecting company, except near as she could figure no one else seemed to be expecting anyone and just went along with the cleaning to keep the flighty little English boy from pissing himself. Not that it really seemed to help much as the boy was jumping at everything, it was actually pretty funny to watch him jump every time a door slammed. The former watcher was up to something, that much was painfully clear. The question was what and who was he expecting? Come to think of it why hadn't he mentioned who the guests were to anyone else? Poor boy looked ready to wet himself every time the entrance door was opened, it was really comical and it took all her self control not to laugh at the flighty book worm.

With a flick of her wrist and a twist of her boot Faith put out her butt. Two important pieces of this puzzle were Dru and Wes. Although scaring Wes was always fun and might get her some of the answers, something told Faith that Dru had more to share and was just waiting for someone to notice and ask the right questions. It didn't hurt that the vampiress had a hot, tight body that the slayer found arousing. The dark hair and pale porcelain skin were a lethal combination. Who would've expected such a pale skinned woman would look so positively stunning in silk ruby underwear. There was no question what Spike had seen in her. Heading inside Faith decided that Dru was definitely the place to start.


	19. Chapter 19

_**For a loyal reader Nathy. Faithy. Excellent leap my dear.  
><strong>_

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision. Sadly I don't own Charmed or anything connected with it either._

* * *

><p>The Scooby gang was just pulling up outside when Faith entered the lobby. A familiar rush swept over the dark slayer and a the gentle tingles that signaled her sister slayer was close, alerted the brunette to the guests, but something about the familiar rush was odd. Normally when Buffy was close the warning signals were all high energy, tense and controlled power, but what she felt this time was almost a soothing maternal brush, it was gentle and soothing, there was no rush or charge to it at all. <em>Well, that answers one question, but B had Wes's panties in a bunch.<em> Faith thought with a laugh, but the rush of power that flooded the lobby as the doors opened wasn't emanating from Buffy. The power that flooded the lobby emanated out from Red the once quiet, mousey computer nerd. The hacker's roots had darkened and there seemed to be a rush of wind sweeping through the room in her wake. In the past Faith might have rushed in and asked questions later, but this time Faith tasted the power and realized it was more a show of force than anything else, there wasn't any evil intent behind it, just your classic display of dominance and so Faith decided to take a seat and watch the fireworks.

"Wesley" Willow crooned demanding his presence with only a simple word.

Giles who'd been right behind her raised a curious eyebrow at the obvious power play his lover was making. He didn't quite know what to make of it, but the magic she was releasing was intoxicating and he couldn't sense any dark magics at work. _Might as well sit back and enjoy the show_. He thought leaning against a wall. Out of the corner of his eye he took note that both Faith and Spike had made the decision he had and were watching the show. _Wonder when Faith got out? _He pondered with mild interest, he'd helped Wesley put some things in place for her release during the whole Glory incident so that if something happened the world wasn't left without a slayer. _She seems more centered and calm,_ he mused noticing the softer edge that seemed to have woven itself into the hard, sharp edged mantel of self protection the young woman had worn when he first met her. He looked forward to getting to know the changed young woman before him.

Anya was grinning from ear to ear at the power play Willow was showing. _This is almost as good as orgasms or vengeance._ The former demon mused clearly thrilled to watch the show.

_Eh … looks like Woosey pissed off Red, this is gonna be fun._ The master vampire thought as he sat down on a couch with a sleeping Dawn in his arms. The young girl seemed to snuggle into his chest, sighing contentedly in her sleep. Buffy had woken up as they pulled in and decided to go for a walk in the sunshine. She really did seem more at peace and content, Spike just hoped that it lasted. Lord knew the girl deserved it more than anyone he knew.

A trembling Wesley came out of the office. The poor man turned a ghostly shade of pale and looked ready to piss his pants. _May not be able to cause that reaction as much anymore myself, but damn if the smell isn't fuckin' amazing. Damn Red thanks for for the show. _The vampire decided he might do something nice for the girl later after all she'd made a habit of being nice to him and now this little show. Absentmindedly he rubbed Dawn's back and cuddled her against his chest, in a loving almost brotherly or parental manner. _Looks like I ain't the only one to join the cause. _Faith mused observing the vampire's behavior. She also noted like Dru and Angel something smelled different about him. He didn't smell like a normal vamp and the warning tingles she got form the three were also different from normal vamps. _Somethin' definitely up, gonna have to ask Dru about that._

"Misss Ro … rosenberg." The nervous ex-watcher stuttered.

The witch simply quirked an eyebrow and waited. It wasn't quite clear whether this was a new and improved version of her "resolve face" or something new she'd picked up from Spike, but the effect was clear. The tiny red head was the one in control; age and training were meaningless, it all came down to power and she was the one who had it.

Clapping and tinkling laughter filled the lobby as Dru descended the staircase. "Red tree you're all shiny and powerfully." The dark vampiress singsonged dancing down the stairs in what Faith had come to recognize as a way of exaggerating her supposed insanity.

While Giles and Xander drew back as though they expected a fight. Anya's jaw dropped and Willow and Spike both cocked an eyebrow. With a quick assessment of the vampire's aura Willow made two startling discoveries.

"You have a soul! And you're not insane!" The witch uttered.

"Naughty, Red Tree I hadn't told anyone." The vampiress pretended to hiss, but there was no real venom her voice more disappointment at her cover being blown.

"Damn, Red that was quick!" The brunette slayer said with admiration. "I knew there was something different about her, but I hadn't sorted it all out yet. Powerful and fast. Good to see ya again."

Noticing the other slayer for the first time Willow studied her a moment, before coming to her conclusion and making her way over to the other woman. Willow hugged Faith as she said "Welcome back. It's good to have another Scooby." In a softer voice meant only for Faith, although Spike and Dru thanks to their vampiric hearing could catch the wicca whispered "All is forgiven." The simple expression of acceptance brought a tear to the slayer's eyes. She wasn't use to such open acceptance and forgiveness.

"Wesley where are we staying?" The wicca queried without turning from the slayer. The message in her eyes was clear, come with me so we can talk in private. Willow then leveled the same look at Dru. Silently she sent a message directly into the vampiress' mind "Let me get Giles settle and then the three of us are having a private discussion."

Wesley scurried up the stairs with the Scoobies, Dru and Faith following behind him to the wing that had been prepared for the guests. The poor man praying he could escape quickly once he'd shown them to their rooms. He shuddered at the thought of bringing up Darla who was pregnant and locked in the basement or the prophecies that he'd uncovered. _Perhaps tonight would be a good night to take up alcohol._


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision. Sadly I don't own Charmed or anything connected with it either._

* * *

><p>There were players in this game that Spike hadn't anticipated. Other than Dru, he could sense two other vampires in the hotel, one was Angel, but the other he couldn't quite suss out just yet. He wasn't sure whether the overwhelming sense of Darla that he'd sensed in Sunnydale was clouding his judgement or not, but the other vamp in the hotel had the most vile sense of family about it although every instinct in his body screamed KILL when ever he focused on the other vamp. Filing the information away for later consideration . Things were definitely odd! Dru was strangely sane and had a soul … <em>yep the universe has cracked. Can this get anymore fucked?<em> He mused as Dru floated over and attempted to touch Dawn who was still cradled in Spike's arms. For his part Spike deftly dodged her hand as he followed Willow. _Soul or no soul she ain't touchin' Little Bit till I know my baby girl is safe and then only if Bit allows it. Nobody messes with my girls._

_Soon the little Key will carry you._ The raven haired vampiress thought as she drifted up the stairs. _As soon as Daddy's sunshine comes home, the Red witch will right what has been wronged._ There was far more to the future than she'd told anyone, so far. Soon the Red witch and the dark slayer would seek her out … the time was drawing close. The timid watcher thought he knew so much, but it was bound in lies and misdirection. The Key would open the doors to the truth … it was her destiny. _Mother will need my help with what is to come and little sis will too … Daddy, Spikey and I will finally have our family._ The excitement and peace was not something the woman had known even when she was human, her gift of foresight had always overshadowed her life. Some had considered her abilities and others considered it a mark of the devil. The nuns and priests had her practice many acts of penance, including having her flogged on more than one occasion to drive the devil from her. After Angelous had destroyed her family and turned her on the night she was to take her final vows and join the monastery, her acts against the Church now horrified her. _A soul is both a blessing and a curse, isn't it odd my visions are the same._ The vampiress mused as she made her way to what was now going to be the guest quarters.

**A & B**

Wesley ran off as quickly as he could after showing the Sunnydale crew to their rooms. The last place he wanted to be was near Willow … at least at the moment. Willow only smiled as she watched the nervous man scamper past Faith on his way out. Anya and Xander had quickly gone to their room or suite which was probably a more accurate description as each "room" contained a fully enclosed bathroom, a bedroom and a small sitting area. It seemed Wesley truly wanted to impress the witch. The private rooms she'd requested were also perfectly matched to her demands and drenched in white sage and soap. He had even gone so far as to place apples with laurel leaves in their centers in each of the corners to add extra protection and blessing to the rooms. The wicca simply smiled at the well intentioned actions. Things were not as they'd first seemed when Wesley called Sunnydale for help. There was much more at play here than she'd anticipated, but something told her that Dru and Faith would prove to be powerful, kind, and supportive allies in what was to come.

Settling herself in her lover's arms the red head awaited the arrival of Spike and Dru, they'd been trailing behind the rest on the stairs. She could sense them, but for some reason relaxed in the knowledge that everything would happen in it's own time.

"Faith, you look … happy. How have you been?" Giles asked amazed at the changes in the young woman before him and yet accepting of them.

A wave of regret passed over the young slayer's face and in a soft timid voice that spoke heavily of the guilt she felt for her past actions she met the man's eyes all she could say was "I'm sorry G." With a nudge to the woman sitting on his lap to the side, rising slowly so as not to startle the guilt ridden woman before him, he knelt before her.

"Faith, my dear girl, there are so many things we both have to regret from the past. This is a chance to start anew. We can't erase the past and we can't change it, but we can learn from it. Everything happens for a reason and I am sorry for my part in things. Would you like to start over?" The sincerity before her was too much. The once hard edged, stony, streetwise slayer could only nod as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. With a soft smile Giles folded the young girl into his arms. Looking back on the first few encounters he'd had with the young girl in his arms he was appalled to realize how much she reminded him of his own misspent, magic and drug addicted youth. She had been searching for a home … a family … a place to belong much as he had during his youth. He'd made mistakes and missed the signs the first time around, but this time he would be there for her in anyway she'd allow him too and he'd push if he needed. This time he wouldn't fail her, Giles silently vowed as he hugged the brunette slayer and rubbed her back.

Willow smiled softly from the couch as her lover placed a very fatherly kiss on the slayer's head. Things were changing quickly, but unlike other times of great change in the past, these changes seemed to be positive. _It feels like home … like finally having a family and being part of something wonderful._ The red head mused, amazed at how family creates itself and that bond is so much stronger than blood family.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision. Sadly I don't own Charmed or anything connected with it either._

* * *

><p>Dru too seemed to be overwhelmed by a sense of regret when it came to her past actions to the group and was hesitant to enter the red witch's room without permission. It was the soft sobs of her dark slayer that drew her across the threshold. Her visions had prepared her for some of what was to come, but the ache in her heart at the sight of the dark slayer crying was too much and the vampiress found herself folding the young woman into her arms, cooing softly like a mother to a young child. Giles still understandably nervous around the formerly insane vampire backed away, clearly unsure if what he was doing was right or not. Willow patted the couch beside her and curled into her lover's embrace as she watched with rapped attention the tender care the creature of the night was bestowing on the woman who was predestined to be her greatest enemy.<p>

"Can you see what I see?" the red head whispered to her lover.

Giles cocked his head and stared intently at the pair before him as though trying to look deeply into their souls. The older man gasped as the auras of the two entwined women wrapped together merging into something new, he'd never seen before. "Bloody hell! Karmic soulmates."

"More than that … they're both karmic and they're soul lovers they just don't know it yet." The witch used her mind to share her thoughts rather than saying them aloud and risking the women overhearing, one couldn't be too careful in a hotel full of vampires. Something told her that it was important that the slayer and the vampiress discover things in their own time.

Giles and Willow watched in silent awe of the rare sight unfolding before them as the vampiress calmed and soothed the slayer until both seemed ready to talk. Dru was the first to speak as she continued to run her fingers through Faith's hair.

"Sir … I am deeply sorry for what I did before my soul." Dru's words word soft, but firm although the woman uttering them seemed unsure and slightly lost. Her guilt over past actions was palpable, even though she now knew that those actions were a part of the master plan to bring everyone to this point. Plan or no plan that didn't absolve her of the sins she'd committed.

Giles resorted to the tried and true sign of confusion and unease for the watcher. While cleaning his already highly over polished glasses he tried to wrap his head around what had just happened. Dru, Angelus' insane childe had just spoken without a trace of her former insanity and she'd apologized for her actions against him. Although to everyone in the room it seemed like a horribly long pause during which everyone held their collective breathes, reality was barely a minute passed before the watcher spoke.

"If I am not to hold Spike and Angel responsible for what they did without their souls, how can I hold you responsible for something you did while without a soul or you sanity? It takes great courage to apologize for what you did, but your sincerity is clear. Let's begin anew." Although on one level the man greatly wanted to judge her and the other two vampires for their past soulless actions there was a more powerful force playing on his soul , one he found too strong to resist.

The lovers watched as the roles reversed before them and it was now Faith who offered comfort to the weeping vampiress. Things were definitely changing and whatever the future held one thing was abundantly clear peace had to be made for old sins and transgressions before things came to a head.

**A & B**

Spike had heard bits and pieces of the conversation in the Watcher and Witch's room before deciding that at least for the moment he needed to settle his precious charge down in bed and stand guard over her. Even though Dru and Faith didn't appear to be threats to his Little Bit, there was still something darkly evil in this hotel. He had yet to see his grandsire or sire depending on how you looked at things. So the master vamp found a room with gently protected energy and that still smelled of a white cleansing rituals to settle the girl in his arms.

Gently he laid Dawn on one of the beds in the room and removed her shoes and socks. Thankfully the girl had chosen to wear yoga pants and a t-shirt for traveling so he didn't need to remove them to allow her to sleep comfortably. Once he'd tucked her in and kissed her forehead, the blond vampire settled down on one of the other beds to contemplate the past.

**A &B**

_Everyone believed that Dru was his sire and in part that was true, but it wasn't the whole story. Dru had bitten him. She'd almost drained him and she'd started to feed him her blood, but things hadn't gone according to plans and the transformation hadn't been complete. Something somewhere along the lines had gone wrong and William hadn't completely lost his soul. There were still small blips and pieces that existed within Spike. The most telling moment had come when instead of trying to kill his beloved mother or torture her, he'd attempted to and almost successfully turned her as a way of SAVING her from the disease that riddled her body. That was the moment that Angelus knew something was wrong and that Dru's new pet wasn't right. Being Dru's sire, Angelus attempted something he'd heard whispers of shortly after he'd been turned. He drained William again, this time completely and fed him his own blood. From that moment on William or Spike effectively became a rare creature among vampires although only Dru, Angelus and Spike knew what had happened. Spike was a doubly turned vampire … in effect he'd died two deaths, something that would become important well over a century later when several hidden prophecies were unearthed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review it only takes a minute and it means so much!<strong>_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision. Sadly I don't own Charmed or anything connected with it either._

* * *

><p>After a while Willow decided to try and get some answers. The scholar in her was dying to know more. "Dru when did you get your soul? How did you get your soul?" The red headed asked thoroughly interested in this topic, after all as far as they knew there were only three vampires in existence with souls and somehow not only were all of them from the same clan or family, but they were three of the four members of the Scourge of Europe. There were too many things for it to be a matter of simple coincidence given their history. Maybe there was a prophecy somewhere that they hadn't stumbled across yet. At this point the young woman had more questions than answers and she was dying of curiosity and the raven haired woman in front of her might have some of the answers.<p>

"I'm not sure. My mind came slowly. At first the stars were talking to me. Then a gypsy woman was with me. Reality is fluid. A powerful vision of babies … family … yellow sunshine … red tree … a key, all green and shiny. It was too much. Things started to clear and I had to come." The raven haired vampiress seemed genuinely confused.

Aspects of Dru's speech sparked recognition in Willow and Giles. After all she'd mentioned a gypsy and if there was one thing Willow had learned during her time as a Scooby, it was that there was no such thing as a coincidence especially not in their line of work. Seeing as it had been gypsies that cursed Angel and Jenny Calendar had been a member of the clan that cast the original curse. It was something definitely worth looking into. The most startling bit was the way Dru casually mentioned The Key. During the incident with Glory, Dawn's true nature was that of a mystical key. The Glory worshipers had described her as all green and shiny. At the mention of The Key the couple had squeezed each others hands, both unsure of what to make of this revelation.

Realizing that the situation demanded gentle persuasion rather than brute force, Willow treated the woman with the same comforting, calm, tender manner she'd use with a small scared child. "Did your sanity begin returning when you first felt your soul?" She prompted softly.

"It's hazy."

Faith remembered Dru's diet and wondered if her diet changes might be a good starting point. "Dru when did you stop drinking human blood?" The dark slayer asked softly continuing to run her fingers through the trembling vampiress' hair.

Willow absently wondered if the formerly bad slayer was aware of the level of affection she was showing the once insane vampire. The connection between slayer affection and souled vampires seemed to definitely run in the family. After all every single member of the Aurelius with a soul had in one way or another shown a deep affection for a slayer, there had to be a connection. Angel fell in love with Buffy and lost his soul to her. After his soul was restored he was still in love with her. Spike had won his soul back for Buffy and even without a soul had shown a deep affection and protective nature for all the Summers women and had even shown kindness and affection in a strange way for the wicca herself. Now here was Drusilla with a soul who had shown affection and tenderness for Faith and the dark slayer was now reciprocating that same affection.

It was during her silent observations of the slayer and vampiress that Faith's words finally registered with the hacker and watcher. The revelation shocked both of them. A soul and sanity … okay they'd been a surprise, but the blood development wasn't something either of them had consider. There just hadn't been time to think that far ahead. Spike only drank animal blood because that was all the Scooby gang had been willing to provide him with after the Initiative had chipped him. At least that was how it had been in the beginning. Angel had his soul for a hundred years before they'd met him, so they couldn't tell when exactly he'd turned away from human blood. _Did a soul and an aversion to human blood go hand in hand? That would be something really interesting to study._ Both Willow and Giles were eager to obtain this new information and discover what it could mean for possible future generations of souled vampires. Was a soul something that all members of the Aurelius clan had the potential to earn or acquire?

Thinking hard for a few minutes Dru finally answered; the expression on her face was a mix of shock, puzzlement, and something else entirely. "Blood started tasting wrong when I left Spike. I haven't had human since the lawyers, but they weren't human either. They were diseased … wrong … dirty. Not a drop since; only animal … prefer lambs blood and whatever the Seer does with blood." The dark haired drifted off into her own thoughts at mere mention of the way the Seer made blood. Her reaction caused the Sunnydale couple to look questioningly at Faith, who chuckled softly before responding.

"Not sure what Queen C adds to the blood when she makes it other than cinnamon, but whatever it is has both D and the big guy purring. It's kinda funny to watch. Queen C is big with the secret keepin' and won't let no one in the kitchen when she's mixin' up her special blood brew." The dark slayer laughed at the thought of the cheerleader's over protective reaction to sharing her blood mixing secret.

Thankful for the explanation the couple nodded. Giles took off his glasses and began polishing them again as he processed all they'd learned so far. Willow smiled indulgently and kissed his forehead, before turning her attention back to the women in front of her. "Dru, who were the lawyers? Can you explain why they weren't human? I don't understand what you're trying to say." She prompted gently truly curious to hear the answer.

Drusilla thought about her answer and bit her lip trying to figure out the best way to express what she had sensed from the lawyers. "The lawyers were part of the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart. They … how do I?" She visibly struggled trying to figure out how to word things. "Humans have a soul. Even killers have souls. Vampires can taste it, but … the lawyers … they tasted empty … sick … rotten. They tasted soulless. Other vampires sometimes taste like they have small soul fragments, but not these lawyers. They were soulless. Humans can't be soulless. They looked human … no soul … have to have a soul to be human." The concepts were troubling the recently souled vampires.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision. Sadly I don't own Charmed or anything connected with it either._

* * *

><p>The concept of the lawyers tasting off and being less than human had both Willow and Giles completely lost in scholar mode, it even had Faith intrigued. Oddly enough it was Faith who broached the subject of souls, when her curiosity finally got the better of her.<p>

"D, what do ya mean they weren't human? How could they not have souls? I met them lawyers and near as I could tell they were human." Faith asked clearly puzzled.

"How does a human lose their soul? I've never heard of such a thing. What do you mean they tasted wrong? How does someone taste soulless?" Giles and Willow asked nearly on top of each other.

Drusilla seemed lost in thought for a few moments before she tried to answer. Although even she seemed confused by the situation. "Not sure how they lost their souls, but it was like they Never had one. Humans even evil ones have souls. Rapist … murderers … pure evil ones they have souls. Even vampires have tiny pieces of their souls left, not enough to matter, but enough to taste. Almost all demons have at least some trace of a soul. Everything has some soul … everything. Not them though. Not the lawyers. They were dead … soulless … empty. Like a book with blank pages … nothing there, not even a trace. Things without souls taste like dust and disease. They were full of disease and dust." The whole situation confused her as much as it did them.

Willow decided to try a different approach, perhaps by collecting more data they could get the information that they needed. Being as gentle as possible, she came at the issue from a different direction. "Dru you said that everyone has a soul even those who are completely evil. Can you give us an example of someone who was so evil we wouldn't expect to have a soul?"

After a moments thought there seemed to be a twinkle in her eyes as she responded. "There was this dreadful little man way back … Rudolf Hitman. I didn't taste him, but I knew some that did. He smelled and was nasty, but even he had a soul. He was so nasty no one wanted to finish him. He'd have made an icky vampire … thank the stars no one turned him. Chaos demons got him … made him all slimy and sticky, dreadful way to die, but fun to watch. Funny I don't feel guilty enjoying his death, it seems … just."

Drusilla prattled on while the others lost themselves in the journey of making sense of the issue. _Who the bloody hell was Rudolf Hitman?_

"Rudolf Hitman?" Giles ventured hoping while the vampiress was distracted she might provide enough details to identify whoever it was. Luckily for them his hunch paid off.

"Nasty little German man. All red and shiny in the face, always sweating. Beady little eyes … just creepy. Ugly little mustache … would've loved to rip it off his face … if I could've done it without touching him. Just icky. Started a whole war about hair colour."

By the time Giles had sorted through her description enough to identify the man she was speaking of his laughter filled their floor of the hotel. His belly laugh was so hard tears leaked out of the corner of eyes. Willow and Faith stared at him concerned that the watcher had lost his mind and Drusilla didn't know what to make of the laughing Englishman. The normally composed man took a while to calm down, but once he finally had his mirth under control he gasped out an explanation for the others in the room.

"Rudolf Hitman is Adolf Hitler."

Faith and Willow considered the Librarian's explanation, before the amusement of the situation settled over the pair. Dissolving them into giggles. Poor Drusilla looked more lost than ever. Faith absently continued to stroke the dark raven locks of the woman in her arms. Spontaneously she kissed her forehead as she tamed her laughter. Sensing the woman's confusion she tried to explain the humor in the situation to her.

"D, Rudolf was one of Santa's reindeer. The one with the shiny red nose. Adolf Hitler was the head of the Nazis."

When Dru realized that everyone was laughing at her, the poor woman buried her head in shame. Years of being the butt of jokes and ridicule for her visions as a human and her insanity as a vampire had left her feeling vulnerable. When Giles saw the poor woman's head hanging in shame and realized on so many levels she was just as insecure as Willow had been when he met her, he rushed to offer her comfort.

"Drusilla, thank you for helping us all to find something to laugh about. It's been far too long since we've had anything to truly laugh about. There has been one crisis after another, death, tragedy and very little to laugh or smile about, thank you for reminding us how good it feels to indulge in laughter." The man said kindly soothed the vampiress. With a weak smile she met the eyes of the others in the room who all nodded their assent to what he'd said. Finally her eyes seemed to show acceptance of the fact that they weren't laughing at her or making fun of her, they were simply taking laughter, joy, and amusement where ever they could find it.

A small respite and laughter meant so much when they could all feel the next apocalypse looming on the horizon. Their lives weren't easy ones by any means and what was coming would likely challenge them as well, but with each new challenge they discovered an internal reservoir of power, hope, determination and strength that allowed them to do the impossible time after time.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision. Sadly I don't own Charmed or anything connected with it either._

* * *

><p>After breaking for refreshments Willow, Giles, Faith, and Drusilla gathered back in the room. Some things had been puzzling Giles and he decided now was as good a time as any to try to learn more. If someone had told him during his early days as a watcher that one day he'd be turning to ensouled vampires and ex-demons for information, he'd have laughed in their face, but experience had taught him that they could be some of your most valuable allies and resources. Time changes one's perspective.<p>

"Drusilla, you said everything and everyone has at least traces of a soul." He paused eying the woman in question to make sure he'd understood her accurately, when she nodded be continued. "I have some questions I'm hoping you can answer. Is it possible that the lawyers sold their souls? I've heard stories of humans selling their souls, but I didn't realize the contract voided their humanity. Is it possible that such a contract could remove all traces of their souls, as though they never existed to begin with?" The Englishman tutted on clearly preoccupied by the possible discovery, when another thought struck him. "Are you suggesting that vampires retain part of their souls after being turned?"

It looked like the time had come to tell Spike's story as well as her own. There were two things that Drusilla had inherited from her grandmother: her visions and her ability to tell a story.

"Have you ever heard of the twice cursed, twice blessed vampire?" Dru asked quietly.

Both women shook their heads, but Giles was lost in thought for a moment, before his eyes sparked with recognition. "It's just an old tale without any truth behind it. After all vampires don't …" There was a long pause as reality stunned the poor Englishman. "It's true isn't it …bloody pollocks … rewriting history and truth to suit their smarmy, self serving, simpleton minds and their over inflated egos." The watcher seethed, raging against the Council.

Now it was Dru's turn to giggle in amusement. "Grandmama would've liked you." She giggled.

Out of habit more than anything else Giles asked "Who was your grandmother?"

"Isabella Fairgrove." She replied.

"Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed, his eyes practically popping out of his head. "Isabella Fairgrove was YOUR grandmother?"

Drusilla nodded, as Willow and Faith asked.

"G, what's the deal with Isabella Fairgrove?"

"Who was Isabella Fairgrove?"

Slipping back into old habits the former watcher began cleaning his glasses and pacing. "Isabella Fairgrove was one of thee most powerful, renowned, revered Seers in the history of the Council. The Fairgrove family was one of the founding families, until Isabella disappeared after having a powerful vision. Rumor was she experienced the vision while holding an unknown infant. Her cousins, the Traverson, later becoming the Travers family, continued to hold seats on the Council and have claimed the Fairgrove reputation as their own. In fact Quentin Travers, is currently the head of the Watchers Council."

"Ick! Travers makes Darla look pleasant!" Faith said voicing her opinion of the Council troll.

"His family rapes." The vampires whispered softly.

"What?" Faith and Willow exclaimed.

"Dear Lord!" Giles locked eyes with the raven haired waif. "Is that how the Traverson/Travers family gained Fairgrove prestige?"

"Grandmama's sister was raped by Snivers Traverson. When she came with child Grandmama secluded her in a convent for her own protection. She had a girl and Grandmama had a vision … many visions. The first corrupt slayer with Traverson's tainted blood. The twice blessed, twice cursed vampire. Angelus turning me. Much of what is to come."

A hush fell over the room as everyone tried to process the information. Everything was connected and things were starting to make sense as well as unravel all at once. One of the most corrupt slayers in history had been called after her thirteenth birthday and her first act after being found was to try and kill her watcher.

"Oh good Lord, that poor girl wasn't corrupt at all she was the product of Snivers raping her mother, no wonder she tried to kill him." Giles said hoarsely clearly overwhelmed by the implications of reality and twisted history merging together.

"She was filled with hate. Her mother died birthing her and the nuns never seemed to get over the idea that she was a rape child. A child conceived in SIN. Grandmama tried, but the only way to protect her was to keep her at the convent until her calling." Drusilla sadly revealed.

"Fuck D it wasn't her fault! Those damn nuns should've shown the baby a little love! It would've changed everything." Faith cursed clearly irritated by the way a child had been treated. Faith had been abused as a girl and so she could only imagine what Dark Age nuns did to a **child of SIN** had done to the poor girl.

"I knew Travers was an asshole, but I didn't realize that he came from a long line of assholes! I'm sorry Dru." Willow said with sincerity, her roots turning black with the rage she was feeling toward the Council in general and Travers and his whole family in particular.

"Uhh Red … you're going kinda dark there. You okay?" The dark slayer asked clearly unsure of the formerly quiet hacker at the moment.

Giles' eyes snapped to his lover at that statement and his hands started rubbing the tension out of her shoulders and back trying to sooth her and calm the anger and magic building in her body.

Dru looked at the couple and back to Faith. "Her magic builds with her emotions. She's very very powerful. She brought Yellow Sunshine back from the grave."

"She … wait … what? D who is Yellow Sunshine?" Faith asked both startled and confused by what was happening and what Dru had just said. _Red brought someone back from the dead? When did she get that powerful? Remind me not to piss her off?_

"The other slayer silly." Dru giggled.

Everything was starting to overload the individuals in the room; too much had been revealed in a very short period of time. Before things got much further the group decided to call it a night and meet again in the morning, or what passed for morning when your group included a slayer and a vampire.

There were more questions than answers, but Willow strongly felt that the answers she needed would be found within Drusilla's knowledge base and that Wesley would turn out to be a secondary and not quite as valuable resource for what was coming.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision. Sadly I don't own Charmed or anything connected with it either._

* * *

><p>Buffy strolled into the hotel just after midnight. The slayer who had always seemed like a bundle of energy just this side of a nuclear explosion, coiled and ready to explode seemed completely relaxed and at peace. In fact she looked and acted more like a woman who'd just spent a month relaxing in the world's most peaceful, tranquil spa than a slayer who'd just been out fighting the forces of darkness and in all likelihood killing demons.<p>

The woman flittering around the kitchen seemed completely at peace. Wesley couldn't remember ever seeing Buffy this mellow. She was actually humming as she puttered around the kitchen making hot chocolate. Spike having sensed her return walked over to the cupboards and fridge anticipating what she would need to make Joyce's one of a kind, super special hot chocolate. Joyce wasn't the world's best cook, but her hot chocolate was heavenly and after chatting with the matriarch of the Summers' line many times over the cherished beverage, Spike knew the recipe by heart. He wordlessly pulled a carton of heavy whipping cream from the fridge and set it next to the stove. The he retrieved nutmeg and cinnamon sticks from the spice cupboard, before pulling miniature marshmallows and peppermint sticks from another. The entire process was carried out in silence, but was just as fluid if not more so than a formal ballet. From Wesley's perspective it looked as though Spike a master vampire and Buffy, the greatest slayer in recorded history had gone through this same process for lifetimes. Finally as Spike placed the last ingredient within the young woman's reach, Buffy broke the silence with a soft "Thanks" and a smile.

Having watched the entire process Wesley gasped softly at their interaction, drawing the vampire's attention away from the slayer. Curiosity overrode his natural fear of vampires or perhaps living with three vampires had desensitized him enough to risk asking "How long has she been like this?".

Spike studied the man for a moment before deciding to be honest, after all Wesley was the first person other than Dawn to notice the change in his slayer.

"Not sure. Sometime between the meetin' yesterday and leavin' Sunnyhell. Little Bit noticed, but no one else yet." Spike said while watching Buffy.

"My word … any idea why or what caused it?"

"Littl' Irish half breed demon, goes by Doyle claims it's a gift from the Powers. Claims to be their messenger."

"Doyle! Are you sure?" The Englishman asked in shock.

"That's the name he gave. Horrible taste in clothes and a brogue worse than Peaches'. Half demon, Brachen I think. Why ya know 'im?" Spike revealed watching the other man pale with each passing word. Something was definitely up.

"Dear Lord!"

Stepping up the menace he usually strove to inspire Spike turned toward Wesley and growled. "Got somethin' to share with the class?"

_Dear Lord here I am again. First I upset a witch who's so powerful she brought a slayer back from the grave and now I'm doing it again with a master vampire. I should've never left England._ The former watcher thought, hoping he lived through this experience.

Signaling Spike to follow him he left the kitchen so they wouldn't disturb the slayer, even though up to that point she'd taken no notice of them. This discussion was sure to be noisy and long. The idea of upsetting this new calm, relaxed Buffy was not high on Wesley's to do list. Once the unlikely pair were ensconced in the office Wesley began his tale while Spike listened feet propped on the desk and cigarette between his lips. Although Wesley wanted to tell the vampire to put out the cigarette his sense of self preservation won out and he wisely chose to keep his thoughts about smoking to himself.

"Doyle was the Seer who Angel originally worked with when he first came to LA. He sacrificed himself to save the world and all part demons. There was a Nazi like demon cult that was bent on eradicating all part demons and leaving only "pure bloods" as well as destroying humanity. The demons they were focusing in on were peaceful and wanted nothing more than to blend into society and raise their families in peace. The only way to destroy them basically required a sacrifice to destroy their master weapon. Doyle kissed Cordelia passing his visions to her a second before jumping onto the weapon and saving the world by sacrificing himself to save the world."

By the rime Wesley had finished his abridged version of the life and times of Francis Allen Doyle, Spike was on his third cigarette. There was a part of Spike that wanted to demand Doyle drag his sorry ass back from wherever he was currently residing, but another part of him whispered that things would work themselves out within a few days. This seemed like a mystery that was still missing a few pieces, but if he'd learned anything from the whole Buffy rising from the grave situation it was that sometimes the worst thing you can do is rush the situation. Much to Wesley's shock, Spike simply grunted and left the office heading back upstairs to check on his Slayer and Little Bit.

Not sure what to make of the whole situation Wesley decided to err on the side of caution and continue researching the prophecies as well as this new situation involving Doyle and Buffy. It wasn't clear yet what games the Powers were playing, but the former watcher was really starting to suspect that the Powers had their fingers involved in every aspect of situation. It wasn't the first time they'd discovered the Powers were playing them like pawns on a chess board, but Wesley knew that if that was what was happening again the others weren't likely to be very tolerant and the possibility of an all out war between Angel Investigation/Buffy and the Sunnydale crew and the Powers was a very disturbing possiblity.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power._

_**A/N 3:** Just a heads up everyone I am not a fan of the Watchers Council or Travers, in fact the one good thing the First did in my opinion was eliminate them. This chapter is heavy on the Council bashing and sets the tone for their future.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I want to send special thanks to the lovely, amazing ladies who read through this story for me please check out their work. Thank you **WhisperingWolf , xoc13 , and DragonRoze ** so much!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision. Sadly I don't own Charmed or anything connected with it either._

* * *

><p>Choosing to reveal her story wasn't difficult, it was something Drusilla had always known would happen. The time was long overdue, but that didn't mean actually telling the story would be easy. A part of Drusilla wanted to cling to Miss Edith, but a larger part of her chose to lean on Faith and trust in their blossoming friendship.<p>

Once more Willow, Giles, Faith and Drusilla found themselves gathered together to discuss the past and the future.

"It all began with Grandmama. The Council had begun turning. They treated the slayer like she was disposable … a tool to be discarded at their bidding. There were rumors that the Council had sanctioned the termination of several slayers when they didn't blindly follow Council instructions. They were instituting a new test for the Slayer stripping her of her powers on her birthday and giving her impossible challenges as a way to kill her without getting their hands dirty and then killing those who actually passed their sickening test."

"Bloody sons of bitches that was the reasoning behind the Cruciamentum was just Council sanctioned murder!" Pacing and stomping around Giles was clearly pissed and if Faith hadn't stepped in and grabbed his fist in time he would've put a hole in the wall.

"Hey G, don't get pissed at the wall. You fought back and B lived because a that. She loves ya and ain't she the first one a us in history to quit the Council … gave 'em the whole go get fucked speech. G you never were a Council yes man, you always fought for and beside the slayer. Yo you went on patrol with us and fought with us. Big battles you're right there in the thick of it." Faith's impassioned speech held everyone's attention and garnered the respect of everyone. As much as Willow longed to be the one calming her lover down, it was really Faith who he needed to hear from. After a few calming breaths and an awkward hug and both slayer and watcher took their seats.

After a while Drusilla began her story again, with a little more confidence that this was the Watcher who would restore the true order of the Council and it's mission to serve the slayer and not the corrupt idea that the slayer was made to serve the Council. "Grandmama hated what the Council was becoming and what they were doing to the slayers. She started getting dark visions of the future. As the Council grew darker, champions rose from darkness to fight for light. Until there came a slayer who refused ti stay in the grave and vampires with souls who fought beside her, one of whom was sired twice."

"How can a vampire be sired twice?" Willow asked.

"The twice cursed vampire ..." Giles muttered seeing the direction this was going.

Drusilla merely nodded and continued her tale.

"Siring is a skill. Something that shouldn't be taken lightly. When I was traveling with Angelus there was a golden soul I was entranced by. Pure, virginal, loving, caring, compassionate, gentle, without hate. I wanted that soul … I craved it … yearned for it … I became obsessed with it. When I turned my William I wanted to keep his soul. When I turned him I didn't finish. I gave him more blood than I took. I didn't take enough blood to remove his soul."

It took a few moments to process things, but when he did Giles slumped down next to Willow in shock. "Spike?"

"Normally when a vampire rises they kill, but not my William. He lived with his mother who was horribly ill. He'd been tending her for years. As soon as he rose he rushed to her side. The night he arrived she was having an episode. My William tended her with gentleness and compassion, instead of killing her he tried to turn her as a way of saving her. She lost her soul completely. It broke his heart see her turned into a demon, his final act of kindness was to stake her while kissing her good-bye and telling her he loved her. Daddy flew into a rage. He drained him dry and fed him his own blood. Even that didn't remove enough of my sweet William's soul. Daddy tried to beat the soul out of him. William finally managed to hide his soul, but he never completely lost it. He loves deeply, he protects, he has compassion. He's never been a normal vampire even when he was killing most of his victims deserved to die. The ones that didn't were usually something Daddy or Darlaforced and even then their deaths were rather merciful."

"But if that's true why was he called William the Bloody?" Willow asked clearly confused. Some of the story made sense Spike had never been a normal vampire and Willow knew he'd taken care of Joyce when she was ill and he'd moved in and taken amazing care of Dawn after Buffy's death. He made sure the girl ate and attended school. He'd helped her with her homework. She'd even caught him tucking her in and kissing her forehead at night. The problem came about due to the monicker he'd been dubbed with as a member of the Scourge of Europe.

"Yeah D if he's really like that then explain the name." Faith encouraged.

"What was his family name?" Giles asked suspecting he'd found a very amusing reason behind the name, which was confirmed when Drusilla met his eyes with an amused, indulgent smile.

"Pratt." she said with a giggle. "William Pratt "the Bloody awful poet". He had the name 'William the Bloody' long before he was turned, because of his writing." He giggles over powering her.

It wasn't long before everyone joined in laughing amused at the irony of the fact that while the Watchers Council swore that the name was for his horrific and graphic murders had no clue he's really earned the name for bad poetry he wrote as a human. Poor Spike his reputation was all bluster and hype. When they finally managed to control their amusement Drusilla continued her story.

"He always had more of a soul … was more human than any other vampire I knew. Now he has his soul again and it's anchored."

_**"When the soul never fully taken is made whole**_

_**When a demon wins back what was stolen**_

_**When the Soldier of Light rises thrice**_

_**Life shall be restored**_

_**Made new**_

_**Made whole**_

_**Power from corrupt shall fall**_

_**Champion and Soldier of Light joined to one another**_

_**And the Council shall be undone."**_

Giles quoted the discredited and feared prophecy of old. The end of the Twice Cursed, Twice Blessed Prophecy that seemed to predict the end of the Watchers Council. "Are you saying that Spike will somehow help bring about the end of the Watchers Council?" The former Watcher asked clearly intrigued by the idea.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power._

_**A/N 3:** Just a heads up everyone I am not a fan of the Watchers Council or Travers, in fact the one good thing the First did in my opinion was eliminate them. This chapter is heavy on the Council bashing and sets the tone for their future.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I am blessed to have the lovely benefit of the very helpful beta work of a long time reader and reviewer of this story . Thank you so much sweetie you're a lifesaver!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision. Sadly I don't own Charmed or anything connected with it either._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter title: What The Key Sees<strong>

* * *

><p>Dawn was wondering around the hotel. It seemed like everyone was busy doing something and Buffy's new outlook while nice, was a little creepy. Dawn was use to the normal antagonistic sibling relationship,and calm Buffy… well it was eery to say the least, especially if you'd ever met the Buffy Bot. So it really wasn't surprising that the teen had decided to go exploring.<p>

Something seemed to pull her in the direction of the basement; hoping to find a training/weapons room and mess around for a while, she descended the stairs. What she saw had her screaming for the one person she trusted above all the others and in this case even her sister "**SPIKE!**" as she rushed back up the stairs.

The vampire in question shot up out of bed and down the stairs from the room he'd shared with the girl he considered his baby sister. His Little Bit was upset and nothing would stop him from protecting her! Vampiric speed and concerned propelled him down the stairs and into the lobby in seconds. Shirtless and in full game face, Spike wrapped the trembling girl in his arms. After quickly checking her for injuries, he shoved her behind him for protection.

Having heard Dawn's frantic call, Drusilla rushed down the stairs followed by Faith, Giles and Willow all preparing for a fight. They arrived just in time to see Spike protectively maneuver the young girl behind his back. All eyes locked on Angel who was coming up from the basement. The older vampire looked more like a rumpled college student than a fearsome vampire.

The commotion had drawn the attention of the rest of the hotel. Within minutes Wesley, Xander, Anya, Gunn, Fred, Cordelia and Buffy joined the group. Dawn's head peaked out from behind Spike's back at Angel. Drusilla suspecting what was going on, so before Spike voiced, she first asked "Little Key what happened?"

Wesley's head snapped up at what Drusilla had called Dawn. While the Sunnydale gang knew Dawn was a mystical Key, it wasn't something they had shared with Angel and his crew. The only place Wesley had heard of the "Key" was in the prophecies he'd recently discovered.

"That thing in the cage was feeding off him." Dawn said pointing at Angel.

Drusilla took a deep breathe, cocking her head to the side, she replied "I don't smell blood. Show me."

"No one was feeding off me." Angel said defensively, although no one really took the time or care to acknowledge him.

Spike eyed Angel suspiciously while wrapping his arms around Dawn and rubbing her back. A soft rumbling purr from his demon was a clear message that both demon and soul considered the young girl family. A message Drusilla acknowledged and accepted easily. Dru softened her tone and adopted a slightly more submissive stance, while still making it clear that she too would protect the girl with all she had. "Little Key will you show us?" She asked keeping her eyes, tone and posture softer.

"Little Bit show me what nasty old Peaches has been up too." Spike requested lifting Dawn's face to meet his eyes.

Everyone followed Dawn, Spike, and Dru into the basement. Willow gasped and started to shake. The magics in the basement level were nearly as strong as those she'd use to resurrect Buffy, but the evil interwoven was a thousand times worse. The witch latched onto Giles for both physical and emotional balance. Faith noticed Willow's reaction and strongly suspected that the hacker/witch sensed the same thing that she could smell. Without a second thought Faith took up the position on the open side of Willow. Angel completely lost trailed behind followed by the rest of the Sunnydale and Angel, Inc. crews.

As soon as Giles saw who was in the cage his eyes locked on Angel. "I thought you said that your bloody bitch of a sire was DUST!" The watcher hissed allowing Ripper to bleed through with barely contained contempt and hate directed at the thing in the cage and the souled vampire he suspected of lying to him.

"She was. I saw it happen and there was nothing left, but dust. No bones like the Master, just dust." Buffy said simply with no obvious contempt for the demon in the cage. She might as well have been speaking about the weather for all the concern she was showing. It was as though she knew and accepted that if things came to a head she would be able to handle the situation with very little work. The blond slayer simply stared at Darla with open curiosity.

"How does a vamp get knocked up? Thought you junk was dead." Xander piped up.

"It is! Vamp sex is great for orgasms and violence, but useless for procreation. Actually it's an excellent form of birth control. All the orgasms you can handle of no pesky little humans whining when you're done. Vampire stamina is legendary." Anya added in her usually blunt fashion. Her comments had Gunn smirking and Xander turning red while he tried to shush his girlfriend.

Dawn in the mean time seemed completely confused. "What are you talking about?" she demanded "There is no baby!"

"Of course there is! I'm pregnant and the damn thing has a soul!" Darla snarled, but both Dru and Spike caught the flash of fear in her eyes.

"Wolfram and Hart undusted the bitch and sent her to torture Angel!" Cordelia chimed in, everyone seemed to be talking on top of each other with hardly a breath in between things.  
>"What do you mean she isn't pregnant?"<p>

"Little Bit, what do **YOU **see?" Spike asked truly curious and beginning to feel like there was something much bigger going on.

"Tell us what you see." He rushed. "What do you see Dawnie?" Willow, Faith, and Dru requested almost on top of each other.

Dawn cocked her head to the side in such a Spike like manner that all three women nearly laughed. Darla backed up to the furthest corner of her cell, trying to avoid the young teen's scrutiny.

"She smells bad, not vamp bad, really uber skanky. You and Angel smell better than vamps, you both smell good. Well, you smell like leather and cigarettes and Angel smells like hair gel, but you get it. She smells like the house did after Buffy tried to cook the chicken that went bad in the microwave and make marshmallow sweet potatoes, but didn't notice they were icky too. I had to stay in your crypt for a week, the smell made me so sick. She smell worses than that." Dawn babbled causing Faith, Cordelia, Spike, Dru and Gunn to dissolve into fits of laughter, while the vamp in question hissed.

"Little D, that was so good I need a smoke." Faith exclaimed once she could breath.

"Out of the mouths of babes." Both Giles and Dru replied.

"Damn, I like this kid." Chimed in Gunn.

"Why is it funny when she says it, but if I say it I get shushed and told it's rude?" Anya wanted to know.

Once everyone had finally calmed down Dawn continued. "There's some kind of green, wavy, energy hole thing like what Glory opened, only it's in her belly." Dawn said pointing at Darla.

"It's sucking energy from Angel. It's feeding off him or something. It ISN"T a baby!"

All eyes snapped to Darla.

"Are you sure Dawnie?" Willow asked, her roots already darkening.

"Does that mean we can stake the bitch?" Cordelia immediately asked, more than eager to get rid of Darla and all the trouble she created.

"Whose baby did you think she was having?" Buffy wondered.

"Angel's. Its the only reason we didn't stake her." Gunn replied.

The basement broke out in chaos. One group more than willing to stake Darla and another unsure of what to do or how to react. In the midst of the chaos Buffy stood quietly by and considered things, seemingly unfazed by the situation and then out of no where she started laughing. Full blown belly laughs drawing everyone's attention. A laughing slayer was clearly not something they expected to see and Buffy very rarely showed signs of humor on this level.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power._

_**A/N 3:** Just a heads up guys I am now nearly 34 weeks pregnant and the full-time stay-at-home mother to a 2 year old and 5 year old. Needless to say tired is my middle name. My updates reflect that condition and may become more sporadic as I get further along. The baby is due in the end of November, but if this one is anything like my other two then I don't expect the baby to make an appearance until around the end of December. During these next few months and right after the baby arrives updates may become more sporadic than they already are. I'm apologizing in advance for any frustrations this may cause.  
><em>

__**Betas:** I am blessed to have the lovely benefit of the very helpful beta work of a long time reader and reviewer of this story . Thank you so much sweetie you're a lifesaver!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision. Sadly I don't own Charmed or anything connected with it either._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TITLE: SEEING THE TRUTH<strong>

Things were quickly getting out of control. A hysterical slayer was not something anyone was prepare to deal with. Dru knew there was nothing to worry about and that she was just releasing emotions she would have normally held in. Although Faith was puzzled and a bit concerned she didn't sense anything negative or concerning in her sister slayer and decided to stay out of things as there was already enough to deal with when it came to the whole Darla mess.

Drusilla decided to take action while the others were distracted. She touched Dawn and Willow drawing them as well as Spike, Giles, and Faith into a mental conference since they were all touching.

"Red Tree you and Little Key can shatter this illusion. It's time for us, to ALL to see the truth."

"Do it Luv." Giles responded without any hesitation.

When the others all gave their consent and encouragement, Dru released the mental conference. Willow stepped forward linking her hand with Dawn's , while Spike, Faith, Dru and Giles took up protective positions around them.

Darla who up until that moment thought that Buffy the crazy slayer was providing the perfect distraction, began to tremble and quake with fear all of her earlier confidence drained from her faster than water through a sieve. She could smell the power emanating from the red head and it made every other experience she'd ever had with magic and those that channeled it seem like child's play. The girl next to the witch had seen through the illusion of her pregnancy as though it was nothing more than glass. These two would be her undoing and there was little she could do about it from within the confines of her cage.

Willow's roots that had started to turn black shifted back to red and then to white as she connected with Dawn. All of the training she'd been doing with Giles came forth. Giles noticed the shift within his lover with a sense of awe and complete respect. The woman before him was no longer a struggling wicca without training she was so much more than that and was on the verge of becoming something he'd only heard whispered about in the back rooms of the Council, now he was seeing the transformation before his eyes. Faith's eyebrow shot up and Dru smiled, the future was transforming before their eyes. Spike was too focused on his baby sister to notice what was going on. The air shifted and shimmered around the young women, seeming to brighten with their energy. Darla cowered in her cage, no longer making any attempt to disguise her fear.

_**By the Power of the Key**_

_**From this barrier we are Free**_

_**This lock we brake**_

_**Truth we reveal**_

Willow and Dawn intoned in perfect harmony, although their voice had a truly unearthly tone and was imbued with an Ancient sense of magics, the power was overwhelming. The display made the magics Willow had used to bring Buffy back to life seem like cheap pallor tricks. A flash of light shot out from the girls as they spoke. It struck out like lightening snapping at Darla. There was a loud crack and then what sounded like shattering glass. Willow's hair had gone snow white during the spell as things shifted back so did Willow's hair.

"Hey Red what the Hell is up with your hair?" Faith asked.

"Hhhmmm" Willow replied as though coming down from a clearly amazing high.

"She's a goddess." Dru said, clearly amused she began reciting an archaic passage.

_**From nothing born**_

_**A witch by soul**_

_**Tempted to turn**_

_**Power like none has known**_

_**A White witch she'll become**_

_**The first of the goddesses reborn**_

_**Red witch becomes White**_

_**The goddess line restored**_

"Oh dear Lord! So it's true then." Giles swore wrapping Willow in his arms, while Spike did the same only in a more brotherly manner with Dawn.

**A & B**

Meanwhile the chaos on the other side of the basement continued. Buffy seemed to take forever to stop laughing long enough to utter even a few intelligible words. Wesley was petrified that Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer had finally cracked. _Perhaps there was some sort of mystical force that prevented two slayers for occupying the same time. Maybe there was some cosmic rule that only one Slayer was allowed to remain on the side of good and hold her sanity at the same time. _Cordelia was still ranting about killing Darla. No one else really had a clue what to do.

"You … you thought … tho .. thought that D D Darla was preg .. pregnant?" Buffy managed to gasp out between fits of laughter. "She was a whore before she was turned" Buffy giggled out. "Then she spent well over what three or four hundred years fucking and screwing like a tramp. She was WAY TOO loose to ever carry a kid. Angel might have fucked her. Hell, she's an old pro … probably knows a few tricks and there was NO risk of pure happiness, but not even an elephant could knock that bitch up." Buffy gasped out before collapsing into another fit of laughter.

Wesley, Gunn, Xander, and Angel were in complete and utter shock at Buffy's outburst.

Cordelia and Anya however were completely on board with that particular line of thought.

"Darla? As in the Master's PET Darla?" Anya asked, when Buffy nodded the ex-demon doubled over with laughter. "Rumor had it she was so loose the Master with his bull size dick had to bind her legs together before fucking her just to get any kind of sensation. If it wasn't for her _skills_ blowing him and taking it up the ass he'd have thrown her out long before she went off with the rest of the Scourge of Europe." Anya giggled on clearly amused to finally be able to take part in _girl talk._

Cordelia practically doubled over the stair rail in hysterics, the giggle fest seemed to be catching as more pieces of the messed up puzzle came together.

Fred who was trying to puzzle the whole mess out started talking her way through the facts. "So Darla is a vampire hooker, whose been at it so long everyone lost count. She's a vampire and vampires can't get pregnant." Fred said ticking the facts off on her fingers as Buffy, Cordy and Anya responded with nods and barely intelligible "yeps" and "yes" comments to all of the Texan's statements. "She's been dusted before. Wolfram and Hart brought her back. Now she shows up here pregnant. She claims it's Angel's baby. Angel, whose also a vampire. Dru and Dawn say she's not. Why didn't we request a paternity test?" With that final comment all four girls dissolved into a giggle fest worthy of a preteen slumber party.

The poor guys didn't know what to do; on one hand though clearly loosing their minds, the girls were right; on the other hand the guys hadn't expected such vulgarity from the girls especially not Buffy and Fred.

It was at that moment that the stench coming from the cage wafted their way. The smell made the stink of a skunk seem sweet in comparison, it was truly indescribably awful. It choked everyone one in the basement making them gag and cough.

'Oh dear Lord what is that smell?" Wesley exclaimed.

"Told ya she was uber skanky." Dawn said causing everyone to turn in the direction of the cage.

There was a collective gasp at the sight that awaited them in the cage.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N:**__ This story was inspired by a story request I received from __**BellaVision**__. I've incorporated some of her requests as well as a few twists and turns of my own. So to BellaVision and all the rest of you I hope you enjoy._

_**A/N 2:**__ Hi everyone please send me your thoughts on this story. If you love it I'd love to hear why. If you hate it tell me what could make it better. Feedback is a very powerful tool, as my favorite writing instructor use to say "the pen is mightier than the sword". You're thoughts and opinions have power._

_**A/N 3: ** Just a little heads up everyone I am now considered full term in my pregnancy and so that means that I can't promise regular updates over the next couple of months. I will do my best, but as a mom of two planning on a home birth for our latest addition my time is VERY VERY crazy and hectic right now._

__**Betas:** I am blessed to have the lovely benefit of the very helpful beta work of a long time reader and reviewer of this story **Nathy Faithy** . Thank you so much sweetie you're a lifesaver!_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope unfortunately I don't own any of it, Buffy and Angel belong to Joss and the idea stems from a challenge by BellaVision. Sadly I don't own Charmed or anything connected with it either._

* * *

><p>No one expected what they saw in the cage, that had only moments before only held Darla. The cage now housed two decomposing beings and a demon. The stench was overwhelming and flooded the entire room chocking everyone. The two beings in varying stages of decomposition appeared to be one male and one female. Their flesh dripped and slithered down their faces and oozing onto the floor.<p>

Dawn had seen a lot of things in her young life, but absolutely nothing had prepared her for the sights or smells that emanated from the cage. Even though Dawn had noticed the stench before the illusion was broken it was a thousand times worse now. Spike's eyes snapped to Dawn when he heard the noises her stomach was making and the telltale noises of early retching, with the speed only a vampire could achieve he had a waste basket in front of his baby sister before she could even open her mouth to release the bile. Her brother wrapped one arm around her holding the refuse bin and with the other he held her hair back, while pressing his cold face against her head to sooth her as best he could.

Faith and Dru were both more than a little impressed by the caring and comforting responses of one of the most infamous master vampires in history, even if they both knew that on many levels his reputation was more myth and fiction than reality. It wasn't every day that you witnessed a vampire caring and comforting a human. They had no doubts that Spike truly loved and cared for the teen in his arms. His actions toward Dawn made the way he treated Dru seem like those of a violent, abusive pimp to his worst whore. The bond between the two was almost tangible and that was even more interesting considering that according to science neither should exist. One was technically a reanimated corpse that was truly a functional being now and the other was a ball of mystical energy that unlocked portals between dimensions, and yet here they were plain as day treating each other as loving siblings.

Angel had been staring at the occupants of the cage, his held tilted to the side as though he was trying to suss out who they were. Finally a light seemed to dawn as he approached the cage and took a stab at identifying it's occupants. The female was Darla or at least what was left of her, the male however was a little more difficult to identify, but after some thought Angel ventured a guess "Hotlz?" the vampire questioned trying to process mentally how the vampire hunter who was still nearly human, near as Angel could tell had survived over 200 years beyond what any mortal should have been able to.

"Angelus" sneered the vampire hunter, before turning his attention toward the demon. "Sahjhan why the Hell can they see us? What the bloody hell is the excuse for the way we look? You promised me vengeance! How in God's name does this aid in my quest for vengeance against Angelus? Where is his child if Darla isn't pregnant?"

Dru cocked her head to the side. It seemed that letting the prisoners talk amongst themselves might be more revealing than asking questions. _Now I need s'mores _Dru thought as she plopped down on a chair in the corner and started swinging her legs like a small child. The vampiress was clearly content to just watch the scene unfold before her eyes. _This is turning out to be very entertaining. _She mused.

Sahjhan directed his attention to Dawn and Willow "What are you? How did you...? How is that kind of power possible?" The demon had at some point drifted from talking to the girls to muttering to himself, about magics beyond human control and the death of the old gods and goddesses being gone forever and with them their power was suppose to have been lost forever.

Drusilla who'd grown bored with the demon's ramblings finally spoke, well more like giggled "You should learn to read. Prophecies are very enlightening."

The occupants of the basement not currently behind bars turned to look at the dark haired vampiress. "Which one?" Giles asked, already suspecting the answer as his mind flashed back to moments before.

_"She's a goddess." Dru said, clearly amused she began reciting an archaic passage._

_**From nothing born**_

_**A witch by soul**_

_**Tempted to turn**_

_**Power like none has known**_

_**A White witch she'll become**_

_**The first of the goddesses reborn**_

_**Red witch becomes White**_

_**The goddess line restored**_

_"Oh dear Lord! So it's true then." Giles swore wrapping Willow in his arms._

"Red Tree is a goddess. The first of the old ones reborn. She will give birth to the new goddess line. They are her's to train." Dru said in a smug sing song fashion, clearly pleased with herself. The shock of the rest of the basement was overwhelming. Sahjhan's eyes widened in horror as he shrank back into the darkest corner of the cage. It was at that moment he realized that there was something else he hadn't noticed before. Not only had his magics and spells been broken with such ease, but something he'd truly never fathomed had happened as well … he was fully corporeal and that meant it would be easy for them to kill him. The stones of the basement wall dug into his back as he realized they wouldn't even need the goddess to kill him a simple human could easily complete the task.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:**_ I know guys its been forever! Sorry about that my newest baby isn't even 3 months old yet and to say life is wild with 3 kids is the understatement of the decade! Thank you for all the well wishes, for the patience and most of all for sticking with me and continuing to read and review. I have 7 new chapters that I'll be posting 1 a week as I continue to write._

**Beta: **_ I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much!_

**Special Thanks: **_I recently had the privilege of meeting two extraordinary young men and so as thanks for defending the helpless in true AI and Scooby fashion_,_ you may not see your actions as heroic, but I do. So J & B, you know who you are and I am dedicating this to you both and also to C who may not realize the amazing person she is becoming with every step she fights to find her way forward. Thank you for allowing me to get to know all of you! My two defenders next time you save someone DUCK!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews__. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>Spike wasn't willing to take a chance with his Niblet, so before anyone could object he'd lifted her into his arms and carried her up to the lobby and away from the god awful stench. Master vampire or not when his Dawnie hurt, he'd end heaven and earth in an instant to make her feel better. Right now he could offer her comfort and that's exactly what he was doing. Dawn was curled up in his lap in an old overstuffed arm chair tucked into a dark corner of the lobby. Her head was buried against his cool neck and she was starting to drift off in her big brother's arms relaxing under his gentle caresses when quiet feet approached.<p>

Still not quite sure what to make of the "supposedly evil vampire" Fred stopped a few feet from his chair watching Spike take care of Dawn. The girl seemed completely comfortable in the vampire's arms, in fact she seemed to prefer his care to anyone else's, judging by the way she was trying to burrow into the vampire's chest she didn't want to deal with anyone else at all. Timidly the Texan girl held out a cool damp rag whispering "I thought this might help."

Spike turned his attention to Peaches shy little Texan. She might work for Peaches, but from what he was seeing she had a kind heart and reminded him of his mother in the quiet way she tended to those around her. Smiling at her, Spike took the wash rag from her. "Thanks Pet" he drawled kissing his Bit's forehead before placing the cloth there.

"She'll be 'lright?" The mousey brunet asked quietly.

"Yeah, Bit 'ill be 'lright she's strong like her mom and sis, she just needs some rest. That smell would turn anyone's insides sour."

"When I was sick ma always gave me warm ginger ale. I think we got some in the kitchen."

The timid girl skittered off like a doe in the wood, bringing an amused smile to the vampire's face as she returned minutes later with a teddy bear mug full of lukewarm ginger ale. By this time the others were starting to filter up from the basement, how they could stand the stench that long Spike had no clue. Thanking the girl with a wink, that turned her cheeks pink, Spike set the mug down where Niblet could reach it when she was ready.

**A & B**

The lobby filled up in no time and in deference to the sun sensitive parties chairs and couches were moved over by Dawn and Spike. The women visited the kitchen and quickly returned with blood, drinks and snacks. There was a lot to discuss and it seemed like everyone was eager to lay all their cards on the table if for no other reason than it was time to decide how to deal with the garbage in the basement cage.

After everyone settled into seats it was easy to see the couples pairing off whether they had announced their intentions or not. Always one who enjoyed people watching Spike paid close attention while never losing focus of Bit who was currently sleeping in his arms with her head tucked into his shoulder, softly puffing out warm breathes on his neck. Absently running his fingers through her hair Spike noted that Dru was currently all cozy on Faith's lap, the mousey brunet was tucked up against Peaches' muscle man, demon girl was once again trying to talk orgasms out of droopy boy, and Red was currently snuggled into Watcher's lap. The boy watcher was wringing his hands like a scared school boy as he stared at the collection of books and papers on the table in front of the group. Queenie was pacing around with her hands on her hips muttering all the ways she planned to kill Darla. _The girl's got some nice ideas I'll give her that. The one about lacing her blood with gasoline and holy water and then tossing in a match is actually pretty creative. Being on Queenie's bad side not such a good idea, _Spike noted with a tiny shudder.

* * *

><p><em>Please take a moment to review. It's really simply at the bottom of the page. If you have a suggestion I am more than willing to listen this story is a work in progress.<em>


	31. Chapter 31

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>Wesley wasn't sure where to begin. In all honesty he didn't want to open the discussion, but from the looks of things the group had made the decision for him.<p>

Willow took charge of the group from her position on Giles' lap. "Alright Wesley, you called us all and wanted us to come help you with some prophecies. It's time for the big reveal. What's going on?"

"You called them? You didn't tell me you called them. Why did you call them? What prophecies?" It was probably the most anyone had heard from the normally broody vampire.

"Oh grow up Angel! Like you could see beyond little miss bitch who was having your baby. Oh wait it turns out she's not." Cordy filleted Angel with her vicious tongue. "Just tell us the damn prophecies so we can get rid of the rotting wastes of space in the basement once and for all."

Too afraid not to Wesley opened to the proper pages and began. "Yes, well it seems that …"

Cordy's eyes were practically shooting lightening and Faith decided she should step in before things got violent and someone got hurt. "Hey Watcher boy you might wanta speed ahead to the actually prophecies, before Queen C pops a gasket." The dark haired slayer said nodding toward the Seer who was once again glaring, pacing and muttering.

The former beauty queen hated being played and more over she hated the fact that for one moment she might have actually cared for the bitch in the basement. Not only had she been played, the whole AI team had been played and Angel's hope of a father seemed trashed and destroyed beyond hope. _It just wasn't fair to ripe someone's hope away!_ Cordy was pissed this whole situation reminded her of the way she felt when her parents went broke it was like someone played her and the shame of it was frustrating.

Wesley glanced at Cordy and could already see the aspects of her demon side shining through. She might be mostly human, but when she was pissed off the power of her demon half shimmered just below the surface. It was best not to anger her beyond the point of no return. "Yes, of course … well the two most prominent are"

_**What is won for love**_

_**Accepted with Free Will**_

_**A gift shall be given in return**_

_**To she who sacrifices**_

_**For the good of many**_

_**Returned to life against her will**_

_**To serve and sacrifice for the world**_

_**Old life shall be borne anew**_

_**A family made whole**_

_**Through a womb of light**_

_**Order restored**_

_**Childe's call only a Sire hears**_

_**Childe of the dolls alone**_

_**New mother shall choose**_

_**The thrice blessed guardian's passion restored**_

_**A family made whole**_

"I don't have a complete interpretation for the entire prophecy, but there are some elements I think I can decipher." Faith rolled her eyes and her fingers trying once again to speed the former Watcher up. _Damn being one of the good guys sucks when ramble boy just keeps askin' for it from Queen C, wonder if I get some kinda points or shit for savin' his ass?_ Faith wonder as she signaled Wesley once again the man seemed to be developing a babbling habit that rivaled Willow's.

Finally getting the message Wesley moved on. "Yes, quite right … the other reads"

_**When time starts anew at two**_

_**And guardian of light lives thrice**_

_**Two souls one cursed, one claimed**_

_**Stand beside her**_

_**The Key shall see prophecy corrupt turned right**_

_**And true son to Sire returned**_

_**Ghost of past false will take**_

_**Daughter of Fire bound eternal**_

_**To thrice blessed guardian's guide**_

_**Together souls permanent they shall make**_

_**Future restored reward shall be**_

Spike was very carefully controlling his features. People might think he was simple, because of the Cockney, brash mannerisms he'd adopted, but the truth was he was born to an upper class family. As a human he'd been extremely well read and as a vampire he'd just expanded his literary interests. Thanks to his private passion for the written word and his own experience there was a lot of the prophecies he could interpret, but he wasn't going to give that away. He'd make sure his Bit wasn't in any jeopardy before he said a word.

Willow had heard enough some of those prophecies hit too close to home and before things went further it was time for a private chat with her lover and then an even bigger one with Angel, Buffy, and Anya added in.

Faith felt Dru trembling in her arms, but couldn't quite tell whether it was nervous energy or fear. Dru definitely knew something, but the major question was whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Angel had been so focused on Buffy; he really hadn't paid much attention to what Wesley was saying. When Willow spoke in a commanding, controlled, calm tone she got his attention.

"Well, I think that we should all try and rest for now. Wesley I need a copy of everything you've found, now. There are some things we need to look into and then Giles and I will get back to you." Willow directed Wesley.

"But … but this is…" Wesley started before Giles cut him off his hand rubbing Willow's back as her hair flickered from dark to light as though she was flexing her magical power through her hair. "Wesley, Willow is right a lot has already happened today. We could all use some rest. We'll take copies of the prophecies with us." Giles told Wesley though he made brief eye contact with each member of the Sunnydale gang as though silently asking them to keep what they knew to themselves especially where it concerned Dawn and her status as the Key.

* * *

><p><em>Please take a moment to review. It's really simply at the bottom of the page. If you have a suggestion I am more than willing to listen this story is a work in progress.<em>


	32. Chapter 32

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p><em>Nobody listened to me in Sunnydale. Now I discover these prophecies that require our urgent attention and no one listens to me. Give us a copy Wesley and we'll deal with it at our leisure. I trained for this. I am a rogue demon hunter. I have been working with Angel for years, but does that matter? No! No one cares what I think. Oh dear Lord what is Willow can read thoughts? She could kill me with a look. Oh dear Lord!<em> Wesley's panic level rose to epic proportions as he paced the length of his office. If the poor man had needed glasses he would've shattered them an hour ago.

**A & B**

Tired from all the excitement no one other than Wesley had objected to the idea of calling it a night or day as the case may be. With copies of the prophecies in hand Willow and Giles retired to their room. This conversation really wasn't something she was looking forward to, but it appeared as though everything was being sped up. Gathering her courage and turning to face her lover and mentor Willow began to speak softly.

"Rupert, love. If there was a way to permanently lock Angel's soul in place is that something you would be interested in doing?" As much as the decision was ultimately Buffy and Angel's, Willow loved Rupert too much to spring this on him without preparing him first.

Giles stopped for a moment to consider the idea. Preventing Angelus from ever returning definitely appealed to him, but something about the way his lover was acting set him on edge. Whatever she'd discovered wasn't something she was sure he'd like. After everything they'd been through together Giles knew his lover wouldn't bring up this particular topic unless she was sure and she'd exhausted every other possible option. Bracing himself for whatever his lover might say he sat down on their bed and nodded her Willow to continue.

"I've been looking for a while to make Angel's soul permanent. Partially for Buffy and Angel, but for you too. After what happened the last time Angelus was lose I can't stand the thought of that ever happening again." Gently sitting next to the man she loved with her entire being, Willow caressed his face. Her eyes filled with love, devotion, sympathy and sorrow for what he'd been through. "I know you still have nightmares about what he did, my love. I know how badly Wesley's phone call affected you." Ducking her head Willow confessed her own reaction to Wesley's call. "When I saw how much the call had upset you, I might have scared Wesley. I really wanted to torture him for upsetting you, but I settled for terrifying him."

Giles chuckled his expression softening and warming. The incredible creature was clearly worried about his reaction to her confession about Wesley. _Well now the whole power display when we arrived makes more sense. She was making sure Wesley knows his place and she was doing it for me. What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as this creature._ Wrapping his arms around the precious woman before him and drawing her onto his lap, Giles kissed her forehead, reassuring her that he wasn't upset or offended by her thoughts and actions.

Playing with the fabric of his shirt Willow continued softly. "I didn't want you to ever have to worry about him being free again. I want you to be at peace and feel safe. I love you so much and hate seeing you in pain. It's taken me a while but, I've done it. I've found a way to bind Angelus and Angel together, preventing the demon from ever being in control. There's a catch though …"

Willow went on to explain what was involved in securing Angel's soul. As much as he wasn't fond of the idea and had reservations, Giles knew the ultimate choice wasn't his and he loved Buffy like a daughter. She wasn't just a slayer he'd been assigned to, she was _HIS Slayer_ and he loved her with all that he was like a father. Sure she drove him positively nutty, but what daughter didn't do that to her father? Closing his eyes and taking a centering breathe Giles finally spoke.

"It really isn't my decision. It's something Buffy and Angel have to decide for themselves. There is one thing I must insist on though; we need to find a trusted empathy demon to read their auras and make sure this will work. We can't take any risks. Buffy's been through too much for this to even be attempted without some kind of assurance that things won't go wrong." The watcher said before drawing his lover down and wrapping his arms around her. They would deal with things in the morning; everyone had been through quite enough today. Exhausted the two fell asleep in each other's comforting embrace.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_**Please read and review.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much!_

_**A/N: **Sorry for the delay this week everyone RL got a little wild. Maybe if I get a second I will post an extra chapter._

_**A/N 2: **This chapter will begin the process of answering the questions put to me by **Nathy Faithy **and **Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna**  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Spike had carried Dawn to what had become their room. Some people might consider it odd that a master vampire chose to share a room with the slayer's baby sister, regardless of her former Key status. Faith certainly found it unusual to say the least, but then again it wasn't like she had much room to talk. She was after a slayer who more often than not these days found a former insane evil vampiress occupying her lap. Sensing the dark slayers confusion, Dru offered a simple explanation.<p>

"He's always been protective of those he loves. He loves her as a sister. He'll keep the Little Key safe."

**A & B**

Spike settled Dawn down on one of the beds. _How does such a little bit of a think have such a strong hold on my heart? She's mine. Love Niblet with all that I am. Promised Joyce I'd take care of her and big sis, but never thought I'd lose my heart to her too. Wish she were my sis, always wanted a little sis._ Spike mused as he slipped off Dawn's shoes and tucked her into bed. Big bad master vamp that he was soul and demon both agreed that Dawn was _HIS_ to protect and love, without thinking twice about it he brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead good night.

Usually he'd spend an hour or two reading and watching over Niblet, but the minute his lips left her forehead a strange sensation came over him. His whole body felt heavy and refused to follow his commands. Unable to do anything else Spike laid down on the bed next to Dawn, draping an arm protectively over the young girl. To anyone who bothered to look in on them it looked like Dawn had had a nightmare and Spike fell asleep comforting her. More often than not while Buffy was in Heaven the pair would be found cuddled together in sleep.

Unaware they were being watched Dawn and Spike took comfort in each other's presence as they slept. Leo watched the pair knowing that now was the time to speak to them, but feeling almost guilty about disturbing them. This moment had been coming for millenniums; it had been written centuries before and hidden within other texts until the time was right. Just a few days ago the prophecies had been revealed to Wesley and now it was time to speak to the sleeping pair. This was going to be a tricky situation and there was no guarantee things would go smoothly. The vampire was extremely protective of the young girl, so to protect all of them Leo had decided it was best to meet with the pair on the dream plane rather than dropping in on them the way things had been done in the past.

Every care was being taken to insure everything was ready. Leo cast a blessing the sisters had given him over the room discouraging others from entering while the pair was busy on the dream plane. Oddly enough while Leo had crossed paths with both Angel and Drusilla before he had never encountered Spike, so even though he didn't want to admit it he was excited for what was to come. With everything ready Leo orbed the pair and himself to the dream plane.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much!_

_**A/N 2: **This chapter will begin the process of answering the questions put to me by **Nathy Faithy **and **Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna**  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>The minutes ticked by as time seemed frozen in place. There are moments that can change the world and this was one of those moments whether anyone knew it or not. Four points were coming together and the decision of a millennia was about to be made. In one corner of the room Leo stood in all his Elder robes, to his right was Doyle, on Doyle's right was Spike's mother, on her right was Joyce. In the center of their four square was Spike and Dawn. Determined to protect his sister at all cost Spike placed himself between Dawn and Leo, the only figure he didn't recognize.<p>

Shimmering just out of sight the choral voices of all the Elders, Whitelighters, and Angels of Destiny sounded. Not willing to risk any harm to his precious Bit, Spike backed up so Dawn was securely between the only two women in history other than Buffy who he trusted enough to protect his girl. Ann and Joyce both smiled at the protective nature of the young man before them, on some level he was a son to both of them. Both women were proud of him and both loved the young girl he was trusting them to watch while he took on whatever the unseen threat might be. There was more to story of Spike and Dawn than either suspected.

"_Even now the creature protects the Key."_

"_It has come to pass; he is no longer a creature."_

"_It has a soul."_

"_They both have souls."_

"_It was foreseen …prophesied … the Guardians knew of these two."_

"_They have tried before, but not succeeded. What makes this time different?"_

"_It matters not what made the difference, only that the prophecy has been fulfilled."_

"_Why are they to choose?"_

"_What makes them worthy?"_

"_The bargain was struck before time we are duty bound to honour."_

"_So it was so it shall be."_

Ann stepped forward as did Joyce each placing a hand lovingly on their children. While Ann was quiet and gentle, Joyce had no trouble voicing her opinion, ever the mother lioness. "Enough you're frightening OUR children! The decision has been made." Turning to Leo she leveled a look at him that would've done Piper proud and made Doyle shudder, _the mother in her put even his Princess to shame_. "They are no longer needed."

With a smile and a nod Leo, agreed with Joyce and dismissed the others until only the original foursquare remained with Dawn and Spike.

"There now that's better, my dears." Ann said softly as stroking Dawn's hair while she stares lovingly at Spike. "My William, you've grown into such a loving brother and my baby girl, I only got to hold you once, but I fell in love with you even then. I've always loved you, both."

"Hold on a bloody sec."

"Language" Joyce and Ann snap at the same moment causing Leo, Doyle, and Dawn to giggle and snicker.

No longer sure who to trust and confused by the way Joyce and his mother were acting, Spike pulled Dawn into the protective embrace of his arms, effectively shielding her from both women. Noticing the shift in their children, Joyce and Ann realized that they were overwhelming their babies and backed off enough to give them space to breathe. The last thing either woman wanted was to upset their babies or stress them out. Smiling softly the women held hands trying to make themselves seem as nonthreatening as possible.

Rubbing Dawn's back Spike faced the two women who'd mothered him during his life and afterlife. "What'd you mean _**your daughter**_?" Spike demanded looking at the woman he considered his mother.

Smiling softly Ann squeezed Joyce's hand. "Oh, my dear William it's a long story. She is your sister or would have been had she lived." Ann whispered softly staring longingly at both her children.

Taking a deep breathe Leo spoke gently trying to sooth everyone's rattled nerves. With a wave of his hand several comfortable couches appeared as well as a couple of armchairs. "I think it might be best if we all got comfortable, this might take a while to explain."

Spike ever protective of Dawn drew her onto his lap in one of the armchairs. It was a strategic choice in his mind. The most defensible position, it prevented anyone from sitting next to them and allowed him to place himself between his Bit and harm.

"No one is going to hurt either of you." Leo said.

"You're safe here William."

"You're safe here Spike. Thank you for taking care of my girls."

Overwhelmed with guilt at Joyce's kind words, Spike's eyes misted over. He hadn't been able to protect Buffy or Dawn enough. Glory had kidnapped Dawn and cut his precious Bit, turning her into a human sacrifice and to save the world Buffy had jumped into a portal to seal it shut. Then the scoobies had yanked Buffy from Heaven and well things had gone hill from there. Reflexively Spike's arms tightened around Dawn as he tried to prevent the tears of guilt and shame bashing their heads against all the emotional control he could muster.

Both mothers instantly wrapped their arms around the pair offering soothing words of comfort and support.

Leo backed up to give the family space; this was one of the things he truly enjoyed about being an Elder. Helping people heal, made some of the sacrifices that came with the job worthwhile. Doyle on the other hand was weaving from side to side trying to work up the courage to speak. Before the thought could even leave his lips Leo smiled and spoke softly so as not to disturb the family reunion. "No, you can't go get a drink and come back later. By the way Piper says the next time you come to P3 please wear something a little more discreet, you stand out like a sore thumb. Watch out Phoebe and Paige have been talking about giving you a makeover, you might want to stay out of their way." Leo said with a chuckle at the horrified look on the other man's face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please take a minute to review<em>**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much!_

_**A/N 2: **This chapter will continue the process of answering the questions put to me by **Nathy Faithy **and **Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna**  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>"There's so much we have to tell you … both of you, my precious babies." Ann whispered softly brushing a kiss across the temples of both Spike and Dawn, before she locked eyes with Joyce and amended her statement. "Our precious babies."<p>

"Our babies." Joyce agreed linking hands with Ann and sitting on the couch opposite the armchair Spike and Dawn occupied.

"Your children?" Spike and Dawn questioned at the same time, unsure whether each woman was referring to a single child or to both of them.

"Mama what do you mean _your baby girl_? I was an only child."

"Oh, my sweet sweet William, that isn't exactly true. You were only five at the time so you don't remember. She came too early. You and your father were away visiting your grandmother. The midwife couldn't save her. My darling girl took one sweet breathe before her shimmering green eyes shut and the tiny body was too weak to hold the Key's soul. I knew then that you would have to die to protect your sister."

Dawn and Spike were completely lost. Ann's story didn't make any sense. How did she know that Dawn was the Key and more importantly what did she mean the Key's soul?

"Ann, I think we'd better start at the beginning. More than a millennia ago there were two sisters" Joyce began squeezing Ann's hand. "In that time the doorways between the worlds were easier to open and some beings passed freely between them, while others were trapped on one side or the other. In the beginning the balance was kept, but after a while things began to shift and beings that shouldn't pass through began to. The Guardians came to the sisters and struck a deal. In order to protect the worlds the doorways would be sealed by magic, but a Key, a pure magical soul would retain the ability to open the doorways. The sisters were concerned about the Key's safety; they wanted another soul to travel with her … to protect her. The Guardians fought against the idea, but the sisters were the only souls with the power to work the magics needed to close the doorways, so the Guardians gave in with a condition. "

"The souls had to choose each other willingly. They had to be separated and return to each other. If they chose each other and worked to help the world, then they would be rewarded. Before they could be rewarded a doorway must be opened and both must work to close it. That is where you come into play to be my dears." Ann continued the story. "When my dear William was turned you didn't lose your soul … well not completely at least. A large part of your soul was always with you, but a small piece was waiting for you to reclaim it. That's why you were different my dear boy."

"It's why Angelus … Angel whatever you want to call him tried to re-sire you Spike. I didn't trust him with my daughter and even though I didn't understand it until after I died I hated him so much because he hurt you, my son. I didn't understand things completely, not until after the tumor. After the tumor things started to become a little less fuzzy; it's why I knew you would protect my girls. The Key's soul and its protector were siblings, brother and sister the children of the original sisters. The sisters agreed" Joyce paused and looked at Ann "No that isn't right; we chose to travel with our children. We struck a bargain so one of us was always with you until the final decision had to be made. That's why I had to leave you and Buffy, Dawnie. You and Spike had to be able to choose freely without our interference. When we met Spike it was the bond we share as mother and child that prevented me from killing you even though you were attacking Buffy. Something in my soul recognized you and knew that you wouldn't kill Buffy."

"It's why she reminded you so much of me William. Joyce and I were twins … twin souls to be exact. The sisters were … we are the same soul split in two, that's how you are both our children. We each carried your bodies at one point, but your souls are from both of us combine … pure love."

"It didn't make sense at the time why I hated Angel so much, but you I felt nothing, but maternal toward. Listening to you over cocoa and comforting you meant so much to me. Sitting with you and Dawnie was … it felt like … I can't even explain."

"It felt right … like we were family." Dawn whispered.

"Like I had a family again." Spike said hoarsely.

Both women nodded their eyes shimmering with unshed tears. There was no doubt that the familial bond hand been felt by everyone.

_Oh god! Oh god! Oh my god … ick ick ick … gross! I have the hots for my brother! Eww eww I need to bleach my mind! Oh god and last night I dreamed about ewwww eeewwww!_

Spike wasn't sure what was going on in Dawn's mind, but she started trembling and turning beet red in his arms. His vampire senses picked up on the scent of her revulsion and his heart started to break. When Joyce noticed the young girl's reaction she started to giggle, breaking Spike's heart further.

_Maybe none of the Summers women want to consider me family. I'm not good enough for them. I let Joyce and Buffy die and now even Bit can't stand me. I'm just a disgusting vampire. No good can come from me._ Spike thought hanging his head in shame.

Ann having observed everything thought for a few moments trying to fit all the pieces together. When things finally fell into place she too started giggling.

"Oh my dear sweet William. Poor sweet Dawn. Everything got a little mixed up in this life didn't it. Oh my sweet boy she loves you, but she's also a young woman and you're quite a handsome lad. Dawn sweetheart you didn't know he was your brother."

Spike heard what his mother said, but couldn't quite process it until Joyce spoke between giggles.

"So Spike was the young man who replaced Xander."

_Replaced Xander? What in the …OH oh that's why she's … and awe that's kinda sweet … well can't blame the girl I am a handsome bloke. Oh oh wait a minute she's my sister! Poor thing!_ While Spike was beginning to feel better about things, Dawn couldn't have been more embarrassed if she tried. If it was possible she would burrow inside Spike's chest and shut out the world.

Finally relaxing and accepting that Dawn and Joyce didn't hate him, Spike rubbed soothing circles on Dawn's back. "I'm flattered Bit. Makes a bloke feel like a bloody king to be fancied by someone as lovely as you. Nothing to be embarrassed about … you're still my Bit and always will be." Spike whispered in her ear, smiling as he felt his precious Bit relaxing once again in his arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please take a minute and review. If you have questions ask, as you can see I answer them.<strong>_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much!_

_**A/N : **This chapter will continue the process of answering the questions put to me by **Nathy Faithy **and **Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna**  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>As much as Leo wanted to allow the family reunion to continue uninterrupted there was the matter of time. Quietly he made his way over to the family and spoke in a low soft tone, so as not to disturb anyone.<p>

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Ann, Joyce we really need to move this along."

Spike and Dawn looked up, neither sure what to make of the new player in the mix.

Doyle hung back, his role in all of this was just to make Spike more comfortable and act as an intermediary if the need arose. The truth was the former Seer was far more comfortable in the shadows than making himself a target. This conversation would either go very well or blow up in everyone's face and he wasn't sure he wanted to know which.

Using the same soothing voice he used when telling Wyatt and Chris stories Leo spoke. "Ann and Joyce have already told you that they are your soul mothers and that you are really brother and sister. I know it's a lot to take in and what I'm going to say will be even more overwhelming. Usually an Angel of Destiny does this, but from my experience they can be a little overbearing and pushy, every now and then they are downright rude. I'm gonna try and be as gentle as possible. Every now and then someone completes their life's work, they fulfill their destiny and when that happens they earn a reward for all their sacrifice." Looking at Dawn, Leo spoke very gently not wanting to startle the young girl or incur the vampire's wrath. "You, Dawn completed your destiny the moment you were willing to step into the portal to save the world. Ultimately Buffy was the one to jump, but your destiny was completed when you chose others over yourself." Sensing the girl was going to argue Leo held up his hand to fend off her protests. "Don't worry although Buffy doesn't remember it she too made a choice as to what her reward would be and since she has completed her destiny as the slayer more times than have ever been recorded in history she is being rewarded. Some up here may not be happy about it" Leo commented when a low rustling rose up almost like a collection of voices fighting to be heard, silencing their noise with a glare. "I have already begun her reward and there is still more to come. Did you notice how peaceful Buffy has been recently?"

Dawn nodded still curling into Spike, but paying a bit more attention to the man before her than she had previously. "That sense of peace Buffy has been showing is the first part of her reward. There is more to come. Her true love will be granted without concern for his soul. Willow is already working on that, so don't worry. Drusilla will now complete her families Destiny and her soul and sanity will help her do that. The people who have a part to play are all together now, but it's time for you to choose your future. You can go back to being pure energy. Your soul can rest with us here for all time. Or you may begin life anew as an infant in a loving home. Or you can go back to your sister and those you love. We will help you find the family you've longed for. The life you've wanted since discovering you were the Key, one where all your memories from this point forward will be true. The choice is yours, Dawn." Unsure of how to respond Dawn looked up at Spike and then back to the Elder before her.

Leo smiled, his eyes filling with so much warmth you could almost see it spilling over. "Don't worry Spike too has completed his Destiny and will be rewarded." Leo told Dawn trying not to chuckle when the vampire gave him the same _have you lost your mind_ look his own wife, Piper gave him.

"Mate pretty sure you got that bit wrong. Bit, here and the Slayer sure they deserve to be rewarded, but I'm just a vampire." Spike said shaking his head.

Both Ann and Joyce started to reply, but Leo held up a hand and offered his own response. "Did you help Buffy defeat Acthala and Angelus?"

"Well, yeah but I liked the world and Angelus was an ass."

"I know the whole Happy Meals on legs story, but that wasn't the whole truth is it?" Leo questioned. "It wasn't for Drusilla either was it?"

Spike locked eyes with Leo clearly uncomfortable with how well this man seemed to know him. Finally feeling compelled by a force he was unable to resist he responded. "No" through gritted teeth he went on "the world didn't seem finished there was more to do and the players hadn't arrived yet."

"That wasn't the first time you prevented the world from ending … what about Prague, China, and Germany?"

"Bloody hell! Fine I saved the bloody world." Spike hissed while Dawn looked up at him with awe and renewed respect.

"Then when you were chipped you chose to help Buffy. Why?'

"She mighta been the slayer, but she was honorable and a true warrior, unlike some she has scruples and standards. She I'nt one of the Council bobbles who slays e'erythin' she hunts evil and leaves the rest alone."

"Why did you choose to fight beside her?"

"Like to fight mate. Joyce was always nice to me. She and Bit here treated me like a man, needed to keep 'em safe."

"You cared so much you allowed Glory to practically beat you beyond recognition." Upon hearing that Joyce wrapped her arms around the vampire and she practically smothered him with kisses, causing Leo to chuckle at the sight before him.

"I take care o' what's mine. Made a lady a promise and I ain't no welsher. Summers ladies are mine to protect." Spike said squeezing Joyce's arm gently.

"Why did you seek out your soul?"

As much as Spike preferred to remain silent and not answer questions there was something about the place they were in that prevented him from withholding information or lying. His demon despised the control this place was exerting over him, but his soul sought to sooth the demon. Leo wasn't a threat, Spike wasn't sure how he knew that with such certainty, but he did. The more time he spent with him the more he was sure of the Elder's kind intentions. As much as the demon fought against answering, William wanted to answer.

"I needed to be worthy of them. They needed someone who was more man than demon. I couldn't be the man they needed without my soul. Told the demon to make me the man I was. I had to become worthy of them." Spike said softly.

"But Spike you were perfect the way you were." Dawn said staring lovingly up at Spike, before she blushed and ducked her head finishing "Okay so I wish you growled less at the boys I bring home from school, but it's still nice to know you care."

Hearing her youngest daughter Joyce chuckled before she kissed Spike's head "You just keep right on growling at every boy she brings home. I know you won't trust her with anyone, but the best. You're a good man that's why I trust you with my girls."

"My sweet William always was protective. When you were little you ran off a stable boy, because you heard him talking poorly about one of the chambermaids. You said every lady should be treated like a princess whether she was royalty or an honest working woman." Ann's voice was full of motherly pride and love, remembering her son.

For more than the last one hundred years Spike had been pushed around by the likes of Darla and Angelus. At every turn someone was ready to push him down and tell him how unworthy he was of everything. Hearing these three women who meant so much to him, speaking of him with love and pride was overwhelming. Their love and affection was humbling, but in the best way possible.

"Spike your actions and the choices you've made are unlike any vampire in the history of time. For that reason and the choice to fight against the demon within you even before you got a soul you are being given a choice. You've completed your mission, thanks to you a prophecy bringing about the end of the old watchers council and recreating it under the supervision of a true Watcher and the greatest slayer in history is being fulfilled. You and Dawn's joined destiny has also been completed, so now you can choose your own future. There are three choices before you. Like Dawn you may come rest here with us and finally be at peace, you may start life over and be loved from infancy on, or we can help you find peace, with the family that has already welcomed you. The choice is yours. You and Dawn have until tomorrow evening to choose. In a little while you both will wake-up in the hotel. Discuss this together and make the decision that is right for you both. We will come to you tomorrow and honor your decision."

"What about consequences?" Spike queried

"Good question. If either of you chooses to begin life again as an infant, you will grow more rapidly than a normal child, but the family we've chosen will accept this and love you all the same. Spike you will retain your strength, healing, speed, sight, and hearing, but you will not need blood. Any choice to remain on the earthly plane will offer both of you extended lives and Dawn you will gain some of the attributes of the Slayer legacy. Don't worry though no harm will come to either Buffy or Faith. There will be no negative consequences."

With that Ann and Joyce hugged their children and wished them all their love and support, before Leo orbed them, along with Doyle and himself out.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much!_

_**A/N : **This chapter will continue the process of answering the questions put to me by **Nathy Faithy **and **Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna**  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>While Leo was making his offer to Dawn and Spike things were happening all over the world. The quiet within the walls of the Hyperion was just an illusion. So many things were changing, so quickly and even though the earth and the powers guarding it had known this time was coming the people who would be most effected on a personal level were in for many surprises. The future was changing breathe by breathe. Evil had played its hand and good had seen through their games. Now was the time for the truth to come out.<p>

**A & B**

Everything had happened so quickly between her release and the Scooby gang's arrival that Faith wasn't quite sure how she'd ended up sharing a room with Dru, but oddly enough the former slayer found it comforting. After far too many sleepless nights in prison with no one to watch her back it was strangely comforting to have the vampiress watching her back. _Who woulda thunk I'd be thankful to have a vamp watchin' my six? Hell I used a stake first … want, take, have. Now, havin' D here with me just feels right. _

Faith sat with her back propped up against the headboard on one bed. One leg was stretched out and the other was pulled up with her foot flat on the bed, her arm draped around her raised knee. "You know D, I don't get why the basement bitch faked being pregnant? I mean what was she gonna get from it? Why the Hell would ya do that and where the fuck was she gonna get a kid from when the time came?" The dark haired slayer couldn't wrap her head around the point of pretending to be pregnant with a vampire's child, especially Angel's. It just didn't make sense.

Since they started rooming together Dru had begun letting her guard down around Faith and as her comfort grew so it seemed her sanity improved. Nearly two centuries worth of visions had created quite a wealth of knowledge in the seer turned vampire and the truth is she was bursting inside with the desire to share what she knew but, it wasn't time to tell everyone. Finally unable to keep her secrets any longer the pale woman bounced down on the bed next to Faith. "I'll tell you what I've seen, but the spirits aren't ready for everyone to know yet. This must stay with us for now, alright?" Dru said growing more and more giddy with the prospect of sharing these secrets.

The idea of keeping secrets didn't sit well with Faith, but when she thought about what the other woman had said she decided worst case scenario she'd break her word. "Alright, D as long as no gets hurt I'll keep my trap shut for now."

"Oh, the others will know soon, but other things must happen first. Good things … very good things."

"Then we're five by five. Do you know what the bitch was after playing at being knocked up by the big guy?" Faith asked truly frustrated with her own confusion and wondering why no one else had bothered to ask about it during the meeting downstairs. She was even more puzzled when she realized that the questions hadn't seemed that important at all earlier.

Dru was bubbling over with excitement as she began to share her secrets. "You've heard the story of the serpent tempting Adam and Eve." Faith rolled her eyes and nodded for Dru to continue. "Alright, well there is more to the story than most know Grandmamma was a scholar as well as a Seer, she studied Ancient texts including religious books. The serpent was a shape taken by Lucifer who before he was cast out of the Heavens was actually one of the most honoured angels. He was the angel of music in the heavens, but he began to think he was as important as God and so he was cast out of the heavens. Hell is his attempt at creating his own heavens."

Faith shuddered "Wicked creepy D, but what's with the Sunday school lesson?"

"Everywhere you look there is a story of how good and evil came to be, but that's one of the first ones about the bargain made by good and evil. The god of the heavens gave Lucifer, his cast off angel a chance to tempt his creations into the world of darkness. Evil is always trying to find a way to tempt those who do good. To keep things in check each side is allowed to tempt the other and we have free will to choose. One of the things Daddy has always coveted is a family. The Council of spineless Watchers and the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart were trying to tempt him by giving him his dream."

"That's why the bitch was always trying to get the blood of children. Get the big guy to slip and let her have human blood … hurt someone, especially a child and then he's evil's boy toy again like Angelus." The slayer mused out loud knowing that she had the gist of the plan when Dru started nodding. "But what do the Council and Wolfram and Hart have to do with it?"

"The Council and the Wolf, Ram, & Hart have been secretly working together for centuries. The Council craves power and control"

"And the fucked up lawyers know how to get it. I got ya D. So what makes now so big?"

"Destiny." The vampiress said simply.

"Not sure I follow, but I have a feelin' I need to let that slide for now. Got one more question. What the Hell is up with the bugs and decay thing they got going in the basement? That's some nasty ass shit."

"Oh Holtz and Darla are here because of corrupted Earth magic, as the magic breaks down so do they."

"Red brought B back from the grave. Nothin' bad is gonna happen to B right?" Faith's chest squeezed painfully with concern for her sister slayer.

"No. Sunshine is fine she was meant to be, not a lie like those things." Dru said flicking her hand toward the basement.

Faith nodded and slumped back against the pillows. "Damn, that's a lotta shit to take in. I'm gonna catch some z's while I can."

Dru moved to her bed and slumped down as well. Rest was a good idea. Although Dru wanted to curl up in Faith's arms she wasn't sure she'd be welcome. While the two had grown more affectionate it largely happened without conscious thought. Even though both drew comfort from the connection they hadn't taken the time to sort out what it truly meant. There was a lot to discuss, but it could wait for now. Before long both Drusilla and Faith were fast asleep.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much!_

_**A/N : **This chapter will continue the process of answering the questions put to me by **Nathy Faithy **and **Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna**  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>The Council psychics were going crazy. The covens still willing to be associated with them were trembling in fear. Travers was fuming, first Rupert's slayer refused to die at 18 the way his family had been plotting for years, over a century to be exact ever since that bloody prophecy about the twice blessed Vampire and the discovery of an actual ensouled vampire. Oh a secret section of the Watchers Council, one that was loyal only to the Travers family had known of Angel since a few years after he'd been cursed the first time. There had been more missions to dust that bloody vampire than there had been missions to exterminate Hitler. Some force always seemed to be protecting the damn vampire and now things were even more shitfaced than normal.<p>

_The Council is all powerful! I will NOT be challenged! No bloody American child … no vampire slut was going to undermine the Power of the Travers Family! The damn bitch wouldn't die and after making deals with the likes of Sahjhan and Wolfram & Hart. So untrained child witch raises her from the dead and has covens across globe renouncing their ties with the Council and refusing to even speak with anyone mentioning its name! Now the Seers we own keep repeating that bloody prophecy that Isabella Fairgrove first spouted off about. Now every damn Seer keeps spewing that bloody bit._

_I had her killed once and for all, I made a fuckin' bargain with the little hell god Glory, she made sure the vampire slut died. She was dead and then some poor witch no one has ever heard of undoes each of my bloody plans, for Queen's sake wasn't slapping Angelus with a soul for the second time bad enough. First great grandfather failed to exterminate Angelus when he had an entire squad of vampire hunters. It had taken years of planning and training to get that idiot Holtz to be in a position to dispose of Angelus and the bloody fool couldn't do it. Father tied our family to Wolfram & Hart and Sahjhan. The bargain was supposed to be fool proof! They're bloody children and the worst watchers in Council history! How in the Queen's name did they undo us at every corner?_

To say Quentin Travers was fuming would have been the understatement of epic proportions. Some members of the Council were so concerned or fearful depending on who you were speaking to that they'd begun slipping the Head of the Council sedatives. Everywhere you looked groups were breaking their ties with the Council. It had started back further than any of the Council members had realized, until they attempted to contact the Halliwell family only to be informed none too politely that the Halliwell family which now contained the famed Charmed Ones, two children of almost limitless power, and an Elder no less wanted nothing to do with the Council. After the third attempt on the part of the Council to connect with them Piper had told them that the Council could go to HELL the only member she would ever speak to was Ripper Giles. For the life of them no one could find any records of a child born to the Giles family by the name of Ripper.

Close to three hundred years ago Isabella Fairgrove had first recorded the prophecy of The Twice Blessed, Twice Cursed Vampire. What no one realized was the hidden verse.

**Old sins repaid **

**Death shall be the gift**

**To the Council returned**

**Life they stole**

**To keep her barren**

**The line of Travers repays**

Quentin had been trying for decades to get his wife pregnant. He'd taken mistresses in pathetic attempts to produce an heir. It wasn't until he'd discovered the hidden verse of the prophecy that predicted the fall of the Council in his father's papers that he began to worry. When the first slayer had been created the spirit had been too great to allow for children, but as the Council became more powerful over time, one of the covens had come to the Traverson family for help on approaching the Council about restoring _life_ to the slayers womb. Instead of helping as she had hoped her cousin Snivers Traverson would, he had raped her and impregnated her in an effort to discredit her before the Council. When Isabella Fairgrove held her niece for the first time the child showed her a vision of the Council's destruction. Now the signs were coming to pass in Quentin Travers lifetime. Not a single child had been born to any branch of the Travers family since Quentin's own birth nearly 60 years ago.

As soon as Quentin discovered his father's journal after his death nearly 30 years ago he realized that if the prophecy was true it would come to pass in his lifetime. That was one of the reasons he'd assigned Rupert Giles to the hellmouth, what better place to send an unstable magic addict if you wanted him to overdose and kill his slayer? He'd picked the most insane vampire for her Cruciamentum, but the bitch wouldn't die. Then Glory killed her and the redheaded child brought her back. What did it take to keep one bloody American bitch in the grave!

To make things worse now the Seers were muttering about the rebirth of the goddesses. They claimed that soon the oldest and most powerful gods and goddesses would begin returning. Everything was coming down around his ears.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much!_

_**A/N : **This chapter will continue the process of answering the questions put to me by **Nathy Faithy **and **Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna**  
><em>

_**A/N 2:** Special thanks to** cymba **for helping correct the British phrasing of some of our most beloved and most despised characters.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>Moments later Dawn and Spike found themselves back in their room at the hotel. For a while neither was quite sure how to react, so much had happened they both needed a while to decompress. There were decisions to be made, but right now the pair just wanted to take solace in each other. Dawn buried her head in Spike's neck, a spot that had become her safe space almost as far back as she could remember and it was that thoughts that caused the first of many hot wet tears to leak from her eyes and coat Spike's neck.<p>

Spike had always loved his mother dearly and since meeting her he'd come to feel a deep affection for Joyce. Seeing them again, discovering they were both his mothers and that Dawn, his precious Niblett was really his sister was more than he could take. Silent tears rolled down his face. Finding them again, holding them and being held by them, hearing how much they loved him it was just too much for the big hearted master vampire. They were too overwhelmed to do anything other than cling to each other for comfort and support.

_I want to be real. Have my own memories. Be a whole person from the beginning … for my whole life to have happened not just the last 18 months and everything before that to be monk dreams. I don't wanna do this alone. I want my big brother with me. I can't do this without Spike. I only feel real when he's with me. He's my real brother. Spike and I are twins … I'm not alone. I'm Spike's sister … he's my brother. Do I want to be a baby? Who would my parent's be? I don't wanna be gone or energy or whatever that guy said. I want to stay with Spike and Buffy. If I choose to start over as a baby do I get to stay with them? Why didn't I ask? I should've asked._ Dawn's thoughts were more jumbled than Willow in full babble mode.

"Bit, slow down, you keep thinkin' that fast and your head will explode." Spike rumbled in her ear while rubbing her back. The master vampire's thought were equally as confused. The thought of being with his mothers was tempting, but he didn't feel ready to leave this world. Even before finding out he and Dawn were actually related he wouldn't have been able to leave her, but now the connection was even stronger. No way was he leaving his Niblett. The idea of starting over and getting peace was tempting, but not if it left his Bit unprotected. The guilt for what he'd done ate at him daily even though he hid it better than Angel. _Damn I need a fag, but not leavin' Bit. Ehh, Peaches can suck it up, I'm smokin' in here, my Bit's never complained about a fag or two._ Tapping a cigarette out and lighting it Spike finally found the nerve to approach the topic of the choice they'd been offered.

"So ehh … Niblett …" Spike trailed off. _How do you make a decision like this? Start over with a clean slate? Stay where you are? Best suss out what Niblett wants._ Taking an unneeded deep breathe he tried again. "Niblett about the offer …"

At the same time Dawn started "Spike are you …"

The pair smiled at each other and Spike ruffled her hair. _A real sister … Bit's my real sister. Spike's my real brother._ Their thoughts entwined, latching onto the one part of the whole conversation with Leo and their mothers that they were able to process. There were still so many questions, but the first thing they needed to do was decide which questions to ask.

Dawn flopped down onto one of the beds dramatically looking like a cross between a disgruntled teen and a five year old, until she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Her long chestnut hair shrouded her face. She looked so small and young, seeing her like that broke Spike's heart. Her voice was so soft and vulnerable; if he wasn't a vampire he never would have heard her. "I wanna be real."

Spike didn't know what to do, but seeing Bit this upset was worse than anything he could imagine. Sitting down next to Dawn he drew his sister into his arms. Just knowing that it was truly his right to call this precious angel in his arms _his baby sister_ was comforting. There was no question that he'd do everything in his power to be the best big brother to his sister that the world had ever seen.

They sat together in silence for what seemed to be hours, both lost in their own thoughts, the weight of their decision bearing down on them. Neither one was quite sure what they wanted to do, but Spike had a suspicion what his Bit wanted it wasn't long before she confirmed his suspicion.

"Spike, I wanna be real." She whispered so softly it took vampire hearing to understand. "Is it wrong to want my whole life to be real, not just the last two years or so?" Spike's heightened sense of smell picked up on the salty scent of his sister's silent tears and he was quick to soothe her fears away.

"No, Niblett it isn't wrong." The blond carded his fingers through her hair and kissed her head gently. "So you want to be reborn?" He asked gently. Dawn couldn't find the strength to speak, she just nodded her head and softly sobbed afraid of what her brother would think of her decision. "Alright Bit, if that's what you want then we need some more information from that Leo fellow."

Then Dawn dropped a bombshell. "I don't want to do it alone."

With that simple heart felt plea their fate was sealed.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much!_

_**A/N : **This chapter will continue the process of answering the questions put to me by **Nathy Faithy **and **Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna**  
><em>

_**A/N 2:** Special thanks to** cymba **for helping correct the British phrasing of some of our most beloved and most despised characters.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>The Powers that Be and the Elders were many things and nice wasn't always something that was even remotely connected with their actions. The truth is more often than not they were downright rude and harsh; it was something Leo and the Sisters had learned firsthand more times than they cared to consider. When Penny, Patty and Prue had encountered Joyce Summers and Ann Pratt they had been appalled to learn all that Buffy, Dawn and Spike had been put through on the earthly plane. One thing the Elders and Powers learned VERY quickly was that when Penny, Patty, Prue, Joyce and Ann worked together they were a force to be feared beyond anything the so called guardians of good could fathom. It was their combine force that had driven forward the rewards Dawn and Spike had earned and that were ensuring Buffy's rewards were also granted with due haste. If it had been left up to the Elders and Powers "Dawn, Buffy and Spike would have been dust in the wind long before they got off their holier than thou asses and did anything" at least that was what Prue, Patty and Penny had told Leo once they'd finally worked out a deal they found acceptable.<p>

One thing Leo had learned from the Halliwells was to stay out of their way and keep your head down when they were on the war path, so when Prue, Patty and Penny insisted on being the ones to approach Buffy after she was brought back from the dead he kept his mouth shut! Leo orbed the Halliwell women into Buffy's room at the Hyperion. If it hadn't been for the blessing of peace and serenity she'd already been blessed with by Kendra, Buffy probably would have attacked first and asked questions later. The blond slayer looked at the trio of women that had appeared in her room; she cocked her head to the side and studied them for a moment before smiling. "I know you don't I?" she asked.

"Yes, we met during your time in heaven." Patty said smiling at the young woman before her.

"You fought demons too didn't you." Buffy stated more than asked.

"I fought them for more than six decades" Penny said before pointing to her daughter Patty "my daughter Patty for a little over three decades before being killed by water demon and Prudence, my granddaughter was a Charmed One for three years before she was killed by Shax, a demon sent by the Source."

Leo remained quiet and out of the way curious to see how the women would handle this situation. Buffy for her part was calmly taking things in as her experiences with these women during her time in heaven began resurfacing. "That's right the Source is one of the First's top guns right?"

"Yeah, that's about right." Prue said

"Why are you all here, now?" Buffy asked clearly confused by the appearance of friends from heaven in the hotel.

"Buffy how much do you remember?" Patty asked gently knowing her mother didn't have the tact needed for this discussion and Prue had never been a mother.

"Some, I guess, bits and pieces now that you're here. Why?"

"Do you remember Connor?" Penny asked bluntly.

"Grams." "Mother!" Patty and Prue exclaimed at the same time. "Mother, be gentle." Patty scolded a clearly unrepentant Penny.

The Halliwell women made themselves comfortable while the blonde slayer tried to remember. Finally she gasped in recognition. "My son with Angel."

"Yes, my dear, a child that was stolen from you. One we intend to return, if you want. Powers and Elders be damned you've earned this gift, more than most." Penny made no bones about hiding her distaste for how things had been handled.

Buffy's eyes misted up at the idea of being able to actually have her child with her. Giving birth to Angel's child and being free to be with her true love were her heart's desires.

"There is a catch though …"Patty began.

"There's ALWAYS a catch with the Elders they should rename them the Pain in my Catch group." Prue snarked.

While Leo wanted to take offense at the comments being made about the Elders especially now that he was one, the truth was the women were right. It pained him to admit it, but the Elders often took far more than they gave. After all he'd only recently found a way to put his own family first and the Elders second and it had taken the collective work of Penny, Patty, Prue, Joyce, Ann, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe to drive that point home, but seeing his children and holding them and his wife every night had made the decision clear in the end.

Unsure if she truly wanted the answer Buffy took a deep breath and asked "what's the catch?"

Trying as always to be the peace keeper Patty began to outline the deal that had been struck with the all mighty pains in the ass. "When the first slayer was created the guys making her messed up."

"More like royally fucked up." Prue interjected.

"What can you expect from MEN." Penny added caustically her opinion.

Buffy struggled not to laugh at the antics of the ladies before her.

"Anyway" Patty continued trying to get the discussion back on track "a group of women formed to watch the men watching the slayer. When they discovered the mistake they sent messages to the Council and offered to help repair the damage"

"The Council being arrogant asses of course refused." Penny jumped in.

The conversation carried on like a verbal tennis match much to Buffy's amusement. About halfway through the discussion she stopped focusing on what they were actually saying and simply enjoyed the way they bantered back and forth with each other. Penny seemed to seriously hate men and if what she's picked up from what Patty and Prue had let slip than, the older woman had been a multiple offender when it came to the marriage game when she was alive. Patty kind of reminded Buffy of her own mother and Prue seemed like the kind of woman who would have been an excellent addition to the Scooby gang. By the time Buffy really focused back in on what the Halliwells were saying the conversation seemed to reached a conclusion.

"So basically what was cursed with death must be blessed with life in order to prepare the way for Connor. If you're willing they are." Patty concluded and held her breathe waiting to see what the slayer would say.

It took Buffy only a few moments to agree and her consent started things in motion.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much!_

_**A/N : **This chapter will continue the process of answering the questions put to me by **Nathy Faithy **and **Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna**  
><em>

_**A/N 2:** Special thanks to** cymba **for helping correct the British phrasing of some of our most beloved and most despised characters.  
><em>

_**A/N 3: **Hi everyone I'm sorry this is taking longer than I said about the updates, but last week the world lost an incredible young man who was a friend of mine and who happened to be the best friend of another dear friend of mine. So I would like the dedicate this story from this point forward to **B **and **J **two young men who honor the true spirit of protecting the world by standing up for those who can't! **B** you are dearly missed, my friend!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone gathered in the little used dining room table for breakfast. So much had gone on throughout the night, but no one was discussing the specifics. No the topic of discussion over breakfast would've made most ill, but the LA gang and the Scoobies were completely unphased.<p>

"Would you please pass the jellies?" Giles asked Buffy seriously craving one of his favorite donuts, much to the amusement of his lover and daughter.

"How soon can we kill the rotting bitch in the basement?" Cordelia asked not pulling any punches while she nursed a cappuccino that thankfully Anya and Dawn had whipped up. Amazingly enough, the ex-demon and Key actually made a mean pair of baristas when they wanted to.

"Well since we broke the spell surrounding them with magic they should be easy to kill, but we want to find out who is behind this whole stupid baby lie first." Willow replied while buttering her toast.

"The Council." Dru responded without a hint of her former insanity, before sipping her mug of Queen C's special blood.

"The Council?" virtually every other person asked, some doubtful, some confused, other resigned and all pissed off at the idea.

"Yup, D had a vision and Quentin fuckin' Travers is behind all this shit. Trying to stop some prophecy that joins the slayer line with a line of souled vampires." The brunette snickered while snagging an extra piece of bacon.

Willow and Giles exchanged a look realizing that they would need to approach Buffy and Angel sooner than they had originally thought. Willow's eyes than sought out Anya's and nodded in silent acknowledgment that they would be discussing bounding and mating with the slayer and souled vampire not long after breakfast.

"Well that's settled. Wesley, why don't you do a little research on our _guests_ while, Willow, Anya and I discuss something private with Angel and Buffy." Giles stated rather than asked.

There were curious questions about what the topic of discussion might be, but it soon became clear they wouldn't be brought into the loop until later so the discussion was dropped in favor of extermination methods for the prisoners in the basement. There was absolutely no love lost between the people upstairs and the beings in the cage downstairs. The sheer venom directed at the evil trio was a little distressing to Angel, but when he considered everything they'd been put through he decided they were all due a little vengeance.

**A & B**

Since she'd been pulled from heaven everything had felt like it was too much. Her skin felt too tight and oppressive, but ever since she'd started preparing for this trip an odd soothing sense of peace had come over her. Just a few days ago being in the same room with Angel would have been too much for her; the sexual tension would have been unbearable. Being this close to the love of her life and not being able to act on those feelings frustrated her more than the Council ever could. Oddly enough none of those feelings were present now. The peace that had transformed her perspective seemed to apply to her frustrating star crossed love affair with Angel.

There was a calm acceptance to the original slayer that Angel couldn't recall having ever noticed about Buffy before. The normal tension and stress levels that were as natural to Buffy as breathing were completely absent from her as she wandered around the spare room that Giles and Willow had asked them to wait in. As wonderful as it was to see the love of his life so relaxed and at peace it was driving the souled vampire around the bend trying to figure out what had happened to create the peaceful attitude she was exuding.

"Buffy?" Angel started unsure of what he really wanted to ask or say to the beautiful creature before him.

Turning to her love with a warm smile that shone outward from her eyes, she replied "yes, Angel."

_Damn it she isn't going to make this easy. I don't like talking why doesn't anyone understand that?_ Angel's thoughts were a jumbled mess of frustration, curiosity and sexual tension that he didn't notice Buffy watching him and was completely blindsided by her query.

"Do you know we made a son during the day you erased?" She asked softly.

Angel's jaw nearly hit the floor and he slumped against the wall. In the past Buffy might have run to have rushed to his side concerned, but instead she smiled softly and took a seat on the couch tucked off to the side of the room calmly waiting for her love to join her. A few minutes later Angel had finally gained control over himself and while he was still doing a decent impersonation of fish out of water, he'd managed to make it over to the couch to sit as well.

"What do you? Who do you? Baby? Son? How long have you? Why didn't you? They swore?" Angel was clearly flummoxed and unable to complete a thought. Buffy watched in quiet, patient amusement for Angel to put a complete thought together. After several minutes and a number of false starts he finally managed to ask a single question. "How long have you know?"

"Since I died." Her answers were simple and concise, having already decided to allow Angel to direct the conversation, after all she's already made her decision the night before now it was his turn. One way or the other it wouldn't be long before her child was back where he belonged.

"We had a son?"

Buffy nodded as Angel looked positively horrified at the idea that he had scrubbed his son out of existence. Burying his head in his hands Angel started to grieve for the son he'd _killed_ without ever knowing. As much as Buffy wanted to go to him and comfort him, she knew in her heart that she had to wait for Angel to make a decision and his reaction would determine the future of their relationship.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for reading! Reviewers are lovely and I'd be lying if I said I don't enjoy receiving them, but after reading several pieces where writers demanded reviews and held their stories hostage if they didn't get them I want to promise that isn't something I will do. I plan to keep writing until this story is finished, if you feel compelled to share your thoughts I will read them gratefully and respond with either a PM or an AN, I have gotten some wonderful feedback and notes through reviews and I appreciate the time and care you put into them. Reviews are a gift and just like this story they should be freely given, so thank you for reviewing when you feel compelled and most of all thank you for reading! _


	42. Chapter 42

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much!_

_**A/N : **This chapter will continue the process of answering the questions put to me by **Nathy Faithy **and **Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna**  
><em>

_**A/N 2:** Special thanks to** cymba **for helping correct the British phrasing of some of our most beloved and most despised characters.  
><em>

_**Dedication: **This story is fondly and lovingly dedicated to **B **and **J **two young men who honor the true spirit of protecting the world by standing up for those who can't! **B** you are dearly missed, my friend!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>It seemed like hours that Buffy and Angel were spared the intrusion of the others, something that was almost unheard of in Angel Investigation and Scooby history, but thanks to a blessing to ward off intrusion Willow had cast on the rooms the doors wouldn't open until the couple was threw.<p>

Buffy sat quietly waiting for Angel to say something. While she was at peace with things she was still a little pissed at Angel for erasing the best day in her entire life. Oh, she accepted his reasoning and didn't hate him, but letting her lover stew in his own guilt for a while seemed only fair, after all he hadn't seen fit to talk with her before he turned back time. One of the great things about the gift of peace and acceptance she'd received was that she now had full access to her memories of heaven and that also meant she had all the memories of their forgotten day together. _Yep, letting him stew for a while seems fair, maybe even get to a simmer, but I won't let the water burn. Leave one pan on the stove with water and forget about it and no one lets you forget. It's not like I even burned the water, there wasn't any water left when the pan started to burn._ Buffy mused lost in her own thoughts.

When she heard Angel's voice whisper choked with emotions "The father shall kill the son. I killed my son. I killed our son. Oh god I'm a monster … worse than Angelus ever was … I murdered my own child."

Buffy rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around the only man she'd ever truly loved. "He's not dead." She cooed into his hair, rubbing his back and soothing her love.

Angel looked up at her startled with tears streaming down his face. "Of course I killed him … I,I,I IIt t..turned back time like he never was. We'll never know our son." Sobbing into her shoulder, Angel's grief and guilt were eating him alive.

Buffy took his face in her hands and forced him to look into her face. "He isn't dead. He's waiting for us."

There were a lot of things Angel had prepared himself for, but Buffy losing her mind wasn't something he was remotely prepared for and the look of horror that went across his face at her words actually made Buffy giggle. Deciding it would be best to get a little help explaining things to Angel before she dissolved into amused giggles now that she knew Angel would be by her side through everything, the relief was so wonderfully delicious. Buffy smiled softly at her lover and kissed him on the lips before calling out "Leo."

The Elder in question orbed into the room in a shimmer of soothing blue orbs. Angel looked startled at the new comer's arrival and then stared at the man thoughtfully before quietly questioning "Leo?"

"Yes, Angel. Do you remember when we met?" Leo questioned.

"You introduced me to Whistler, said I had a destiny."Angel responded thoughtfully.

"And Piper complains about the way I dress, maybe I should introduce her to Whistler." Leo mused under his breathe. Then to the couple he directed "Buffy I don't think you're quite done yet" he paused waiting.

Buffy thought about it and realized she wasn't finished, _well it isn't like this is a surprise to Leo, might as well do this now._ Deciding she needed a little space physically as well as emotionally, Buffy stood up and walked a ways away. Leo moved to a far corner giving the couple as much privacy as possible without leaving, he still had his part to play.

With a deep breathe she turned and locked eyes with Angel. "You know what" she paused as though she was just realizing something"I am mad." She held up her hand to stop his attempts to interrupt. "No, let me finish" she said without any venom "I get why you did it, really I do, but would it have killed ya to talk with me first? Would it have hurt to live with the memories? Sure, but they would've been something we could treasure together. One perfect day, that was just ours." Buffy stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts and then things came tumbling out all in a jumble making Leo who was doing his best to go unnoticed chuckle. "You know what!" Turning to lock eyes briefly with Leo she said firmly "I AM KEEPING OUR SON!" Leo nodding confirming the bargain made before would soon come to be. Once Buffy confirmed the future she turned to her lover with determination."I love you. I've always loved you … I always will. I don't wanna be a single mother, but I will, if I have to. Do you want to be a father? Do you want to raise babies with me? Did I just say babies? God I spend too much time with Willow now I'm babbling. Somebody better stop me before it gets out of control. It's already out of control" Buffy's thoughts and emotions bubbled over like foam on a mocha.

Leo, having decided he'd better step in before things got more confused than already were stepped up and placed a calming hand on the slayer's shoulder. "What Buffy is trying to say is that, your son will be born."

At that moment Angel kind of snapped "But Darla isn't pregnant?" He exclaimed "and I erased our son" he said gesturing to Buffy.

Calm was one thing, but it wasn't in the nature of either the woman or the slayer be mild and meek, the one idea that pissed both sides of Buffy off more than anything else in the world was the idea of someone else carrying HER child. Screw peaceful, she was downright livid at Angel's assumption. Leo having spent enough time with the Halliwells, instantly recognized the signs of a woman about to explode and stepped back out of the line of fire.

"You think I'd let that Slutty Bitch carry MY SON? I'd gut her like a fish" pacing back and forth swallowing every other word the slayer ranted and raved "piece by piece to … deliver … it to the Council myself before I'd let her even think about touching any child," There was an almost rumbling purr as the mother's opinion merged with the slayers. "Especially mine! You got that bub!" She hissed turning at the last moment and poking Angel in the chest.

"Connor is still safe Buffy." Leo said soothingly. "Your friends have found a way for the two of you to be together. Buffy, we'll deliver the first part of your reward tomorrow night after you've dealt with the garbage in the basement." Leo said before orbing out.

Buffy having calmed down considerably as soon as Leo told her Connor was safe. She smiled softly knowing her mother was likely doting on her grandson and thoroughly spoiling him completely and hopelessly rotten. Looking at Angel she asked the question that would change everyone's future. "Are we going to raise our babies together or am I going to be a single parent? I love you and I want you by my side through everything, but you have to want to be there."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for reading! Reviewers are lovely and I'd be lying if I said I don't enjoy receiving them, but after reading several pieces where writers demanded reviews and held their stories hostage if they didn't get them I want to promise that isn't something I will do. I plan to keep writing until this story is finished, if you feel compelled to share your thoughts I will read them gratefully and respond with either a PM or an AN, I have gotten some wonderful feedback and notes through reviews and I appreciate the time and care you put into them. Reviews are a gift and just like this story they should be freely given, so thank you for reviewing when you feel compelled and most of all thank you for reading! _


	43. Chapter 43

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much!_

_**A/N : **This chapter will continue the process of answering the questions put to me by **Nathy Faithy **and **Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna**  
><em>

_**A/N 2:** Special thanks to** cymba **for helping correct the British phrasing of some of our most beloved and most despised characters.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>Once Anya, Giles and Willow joined Buffy and Angel in the room things began happening so quickly, Buffy's head was spinning. Following Willow when she wasn't excited sometimes required a translator, but when she was excited it was best to give up, sit back and wait for someone to come out with the translated cliff notes version. Besides Buffy's thoughts kept drifting to different ways to kill Darla and the other basement crap.<p>

Angel was equally lost in his own thoughts. _I have a son. A son with Buffy. We made a baby. Connor, she called him Connor. Wait … wait didn't she say babies? But she said we had a son, so why did she say babies? Leo made it sound like the baby was coming. How can our baby becoming if I erased the day? What is Leo anyway? I know he works for the Powers, but that appearing in lights things isn't something I've seen before. Hhhmm I need to look into that. Why did he come when Buffy called his name? How does he know Buffy? _

At the exact same moment in time Buffy and Angel had the same thought. _What the fuck did Anya say?_

Willow smiled _well if you want to get someone's attention let Anya speak, serves them right for not paying attention to me_ she thought, looking at the shocked faces of Buffy and Angel.

"So are you two ready to be orgasm buddies for life?" Anya asked again clearly anxious for an answer. The ex-demon was so proud of her role as consultant in this plan that she could barely contain herself.

"Dear Lord." Giles muttered. It was one thing to know the young woman you considered your daughter was having sex, but hearing it said aloud was just too much. _At least I'm not the only one having trouble hearing that_ Giles thought as he watched Buffy and Angel's shocked faces with amusement.

Finally having everyone's attention Willow and Anya began the discussion again at a more understandable speed. Full bonding … taking a mate completely wasn't something to be taken lightly. Marriages could be broken, but mating was for life. When something happened to one mate the other suffered and when one died the other was gone in a matter of days. Buffy and Angel had a lot to think about.

Willow had thought that Buffy and Angel would jump at the opportunity, but apparently the couple was overwhelmed. Feeling slightly disappointed Willow and Anya left the room. Giles sensing some the hesitation in his _daughter_ might be due to her concern for him and his reaction, decided to take a moment with Buffy.

Buffy followed Giles off to a private corner or the room. Neither knew where to start. Giles wanted to offer reassurances and support to his daughter, but let's face it talking about sex with your child was never easy and it was even worse when you were British. _Man up Ripper, if you can make love to Willow you can have this talk._ Taking a deep breathe Giles found his voice.

"Buffy I don't think I've told you often enough how much I love you and how proud I am of you." _If you're gonna do this Ripper do it right be open and honest, Buffy deserves it._ "You are like a daughter to me and this isn't easy for me, but more than anything I want you to be happy. Being the slayer has taken so much from you this is something it can finally give you in return. I will support you in your decision." With that he wiped the moisture from his daughter's eyes and kissed her forehead, before leaving her with Angel.

The decision was theirs now and whatever they decided they would have the support of Willow and Giles.

For the longest time Buffy and Angel simply stared at each other each lost in their own thoughts. So much had happened in such a short period of time that neither quite knew what to do or how to start the conversation. Buffy knew that by tomorrow night she would be one step closer to having Connor back where he belonged … with his mother. She knew that she had to sort things out with Angel before that happened. She needed to know before Leo returned whether she was going to be a single parent or not.

**A & B**

Willow and Giles had decided that is was best to distract everyone else in the hotel with the question of what to do with the basement trash, while Buffy and Angel worked things out together. So everyone had gathered in lobby to try and sort things out. Wesley was still pouting over being ignored by Giles and not being included in the discussion of the prophecies the night before, so he was sulking in the corner, while the others seemed to be bouncing back and forth between having fun and being serious.

"What about using one of those super soakers we used to take on patrol filled with holy water." Xander suggested while munching a twinkie. "Sure it'd take a while, but we'd find out if they can dance."

"Too slow. How about we try a bucket of holy water and see if they melt like the wicked witch of the west?" Willow piped up, garnering an amused look from her lover. "Oh come on who hasn't wanted to act out that scene? I mean really I thought about seeing if it would work on Principle Snider." The red head admitted sheepishly.

"I've been working on a gun that fires wooden bullets." Fred admitted. "I need to test it and we've got a vampire in need of dusting." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"What about the other two? I mean we couldn't dust Darla before, are we sure we can now?" Gunn asked.

"The magic protecting them is gone." Willow replied.

"That means a stake'll do it?" Gunn questioned.

"It should." Giles confirmed.

"What about the other two?" Faith attempted to clarify Gunn's question, eager to dispose of the slaying side of things, because she was secretly dying to see the Council fall on its face. In order to see that happen quickly the slaying really needed to be dealt with and fast.

Dru was beside the dark slayer, but her complete focus was on Dawn and Spike. There was a glow about the two and she could almost see the healing magic beginning to work. Both seemed more at peace than she'd expected, as though they too knew what the future held. They also smelled faintly of Elder and Halliwell magic. Things were happening faster than she'd expected. All they needed to do now was getting rid of the unwelcome trash in the basement. It was a comment from Dawn that actually broke her out of her concentration.

"Maybe if we make them bathe in holy water they might smell better." Dawn suggested much to the amusement of Dru, Spike and Faith, when she added "Course we'd have to burn the tub, we'd never get the skank out" even Giles snorted in amusement.

_That's my sister! _Spike thought with pride.

The back and forth continued for several hours, each suggestion growing more wild than the rest. Finally when Cordelia suggested lacing Darla's blood with gasoline and holy water and then tossing in a match, every one decided it was time for a break.

No decision had been made about how to get rid of the things in the basement, but everyone felt a little better. Besides half the battle against evil was keeping your spirits up and this strategy session turned enthusiastic kill the beasts party with ample amounts of evil creativity. Even the good guys needed to vent their frustrations sometimes, this strategy session clearly fit the bill. Later they'd search through the books and find an expedient way to deal with them, but for now they'd let it be.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much!_

_**A/N : **This chapter will continue the process of answering the questions put to me by **Nathy Faithy **and **Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna**  
><em>

_**A/N 2:** Special thanks to** cymba **for helping correct the British phrasing of some of our most beloved and most despised characters.  
><em>

_**A/N 3:** Sorry it's so long between updates. I'm not abandoning this story at all. I just have 3 kids that have been into everything and exhausting the living daylights out of me, especially when you add in nursing one, pumping and donating breastmilk, homes schooling and everything else that goes into being a mom, house hunting and more. Please forgive the erratic updates and thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Angel was good at it was brooding, the vampire had practically turned it into an art form. After Giles, Willow and Anya left he seemed to close himself off and work up a very heavy brood. Buffy had had it and so it was no surprise she was the first of the two to speak.<p>

"We've got a lot to talk about, so let's get started. You can brood later." Buffy began no longer willing to shy away from things.

"It's not that simple" Angel began.

Buffy held up a hand silencing him. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, but that's" he started before she interrupted.

"No. It's simple really I just need the answer to two questions. Do you love me? And do you want to be a father to our child? That's it everything else after that will take care of itself." Buffy stated as though it was the simplest thing in the world. "And since you've already said you still love me there really is only one question left."

Angel stared shell shocked at this new mature, centered Buffy Summers standing before him. Gone was the valley girl he'd first laid eyes on in LA. She was no longer the frustrated, naïve young slayer who tolerated her calling and nothing more. The woman before him was a seasoned warrior who knew what she wanted and wasn't going to let anything get in her way. This woman had a calm and internal balance he never expected to see her possess, she wasn't rushing into things she just knew what she wanted and what it was going to take to achieve her goal.

Trying to cope with Buffy while she was this self-assured left Angel feeling completely out of his element, but the vampire gave it his best shot. "Buffy of course I still love you, I always will and I would love to have a child with you, but we can't. I'm sorry I killed our son, if I could reverse things I would..."

Buffy interrupted Angel yet again waving off his concerns for the son he believed he'd killed as though they were nothing. "Oh he's coming back to us Angel; stop brooding we have bigger things to deal with right now."

"What do you mean he's coming back to us? What are you talking about Buffy? You're not making any sense." Angel tried in vain to get answers, but Buffy having already determined their path would not be swayed by her lover's concerns.

"Stop worrying so much we need to deal with the issue of mating before tomorrow night." Buffy soldiered on.

"What's happening tomorrow night? Why can't we discuss things now? Buffy what's going on?" The flustered vampire continued completely out of his depth dealing with a Buffy who kept steam rolling over him. Watching Buffy once again wave off his concerns left Angel oddly submissive and his demon counterpart turned on. Angelus had always had a slight domination fetish, you'd think after the way he stalked women that he preferred being the dominant individual, but what he was really looking for was someone who could dominate him. When the soul finally gave up and let Buffy lead, his demon half was cooing completely enthralled by this new powerful slayer. All the gifts in Sunnydale had been Angelus' attempt at wooing this woman and hoping to transformer her into someone who could be his equal and now that being was standing there in front of him completely in control.

Buffy walked over to an out of the way table and pulled up a chair. Her fingers tapped the surface as she started checking off her to do list. "Alright now that we know we love each other and that you want to be a father we need to sort out a few things. First off are you interested in becoming my mate?"

Once again this in control, take charge attitude was more than Angel knew what to do with so the vampire simply nodded his head after taking a chair opposite his lover.

"The plan Willow, Giles and Anya have is pretty simple, but the big question is, how is Angelus reacting to this." Buffy wasn't sure that this would be as simple as her watcher and best friend seemed to think although with angels backing them up and the help she knew was coming to prepare things for the young arrivals Angelus would be hard pressed to win.

Angel was uneasy. In all honesty he'd never wanted to have this discussion with Buffy, but if they were going to be mated it was better that he tell her things now than she discover afterwards. Nervously he ran his fingers through his hair and cleared his throat. "Buffy, there's something I have to tell you about Angelus." The vampire began unsure of how this conversation was going to go and knowing what he was about to share was something only one other being knew and that vampiress had been sent back to her world and Anya's wish granting ability had been permanently destroyed. The blond slayer quirked her eyebrow and waited in silence for her soon to be mate to continue. "Angelus doesn't hate you. ." Angel mumbled the last sentence so low and quickly Buffy could quite follow. It was clearly important and obviously embarrassing for Angel, but what he'd said was unclear.

"Okay" Buffy drew out the word finally getting the reluctant vampire to look up briefly before he continued to pick invisible lint off his pants. "Angelus doesn't hate me?"

"No."

"Then why was he stalking me and my friends?"

"He was trying to seduce you." Angel mumbled.

At that confession Buffy squawked somewhere between an amused laugh and a shocked gasp. "So all the fighting, killing Willow's fish, leaving Ms. Calendar in Giles' bed were what Angelus' version of wooing?" Buffy asked not sure whether to laugh or be sick at the idea.

"Well" the vampire clearly didn't want to have this discussion and the idea of having to reveal all the private truths about his demon half was bordering on making him ill, but better for Buffy to know now then for her to discover after they were mated when she might come to hate him forever. "Not exactly. The fighting was like foreplay to him and the fish were his version of flowers. Humans bring flowers and chocolates, demons bring corpses, entrails, dead things and well evil. Giles and Jenny were because they had what he wanted and because he wanted to be the only man in your life." Angel was being honest, but he was mumbling and looking at the ground wishing he was anywhere but, having this conversation with Buffy.

_Okay, never saw that coming. Angelus likes being dominated … freaky thought. Dead things instead of flowers ick ick ick, reminds me of that kitten we had when I was six. Adorable little kitten dragged every damn dead mouse, bird and rat it could find inside and left them on my pillow. Stupid cat. Oh god does that mean Angelus is gonna do creepy things like that after Angel and I are mated. _The next thought caused Buffy to crack-up. _Oh god Angelus covered in orange fur, a giant demon kitty._ As much as it shouldn't be funny the image was just too much for slayer to handle.

Angel was devastated. It was bad enough having to reveal something so deeply personal and embarrassing, but to have the love of your life laugh in your face was just too much. Heading toward the door to slink away and lick his wounds Angel was shocked when the still giggling woman grabbed his arm and refused to let go as she caught her breathe.

"Oh Angel I'm sorry it's not you it's … well when I was six I had this bright orange tabby cat that used to leave dead birds and mice and things on my pillow. Dad always said it was his way of showing me he loved me." Before she could stop herself she shared the visual that had sent her into fits of giggles. "Then I thought about what you said and realized Angelus was kind of like a giant kitty demon covered in orange fur."

On one hand Angel wanted to die of embarrassment and on another hand the image of his demon half being reduced to a giant orange kitty was rather amusing. _Why is it all the women I know reduce me to small fluffy animals? First Vampire Willow and puppy, now Buffy and a kitty._ Resigned to being a source of amusement he simply replied "oh".

Buffy sobered quickly realizing that while the visual might be funny to her and put a whole new spin on one of the most feared vampires in history, it probably wasn't so easy to swallow if you shared the body with that demon.

"So, Angelus won't be upset by our mating?" She asked trying to steer the conversation away from dangerous things that might totally destroy the masculinity of one of the most feared vampires in history.

"No." Angel sulked re-embracing his normal taciturn nature, still unsure of what to make of Buffy's reaction. She wasn't exactly laughing at him, but it felt like she was.

Noticing Angel diving head first into a brood, Buffy attempted to make amends before her imagination went into overdrive with images of spanking Angel and tying him to their bed. The future was definitely looking up. Kneeling on the floor in front of her love, Buffy cupped his face gently tilting his head until he finally met her eyes. "Angel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just for all these years I'd believed Angelus hated me. I mean he spent so much time stalking me and making fun of our one night together and well just so many things, that it feels strangely relaxing to know that … I don't know how to put this. It just felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders." Buffy shrugged really not sure how to word things, but knowing that this conversation needed to be resolved before Leo returned.

"Alright" Angel's simple one word answer wasn't exactly what she wanted, but given the circumstances it really was the best she could hope for.

It took three hours to finally hammer out the details of the truth behind the muddled theories of Angel and Angelus. In the end several things were decided. The most important being that they both wanted to commit to each other through the mating/bonding ceremony and Angelus was not opposed to the proposed mating. Even though he couldn't understand why it mattered now that their son was dead, Buffy had insisted on knowing how he felt about being a father. Angel was still a little confused by everything, but Buffy just seemed to plow straight ahead without slowing down. One point that truly baffled him was the need for Xander to redo and expand Angel's suite of rooms after they were mated. He supposed in time he'd understand all the strangeness that surrounded his lover and the future, but for the moment he chose wisely not to tempt fate and simply be happy with the fact that Buffy still loved him and wanted to become his eternal mate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review it means so much to me to know your thoughts! Thank you for reading!<br>**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much!_

_**A/N :** Sorry it's so long between updates. I'm not abandoning this story at all. I just have 3 kids that have been into everything and exhausting the living daylights out of me, especially when you add in nursing one, pumping and donating breastmilk, homes schooling and everything else that goes into being a mom, house hunting and more. Please forgive the erratic updates and thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing!  
><em>

_**A/N 2:**__ I am going off cannon with the Charmed series a little here, so please go with me on this journey. Chris has been born and he's around 6 months or so and Wyatt is around 4 yrs old. Leo is still an Elder and never went crazy, instead while Future Chris was with the sisters he told them of a way to tell a fallen Whitelighter from a Whitelighter/Elder on the right path. That information helped the sisters and Leo recognize that there was an entire contingent of fallen among the Elders and Whitelighters which lead to their recycling and the saving of Wyatt and Chris. Also just a heads up something very pivotal happened on the day Chris was born and it had nothing to do with the Charmed world, cause the whole perfectly messed up world thing never happened. If I need to add more later I will. Please feel free to ask. Also please note that for this story I am adjusting the ages of Buffy and Faith.  
><em>

_**A/N 3: **__ I've been reading a bunch of Charmed fanfiction to recapture the sisters voices as it's been a while since I focused on them so special thanks to all the wonderful writers of stories. There are too many to name, but those of you whom I've sent reviews especially thank you for the inspiration! Special thanks to __**Silverkitten919 **__for the inspiration behind the boys and the idea of the Twice Blessed prophecy._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>After Dawn and Spike gave Leo their decision the Elder knew it was time for the next step in the process. This was the process he wasn't sure about ever since her passing the Elders had prevented the Charmed Ones from seeing Prue, but today that would change. Leo could help worrying about how this little family reunion would go especially considering there were things that were about to be revealed that Penny had hidden for years. <em>Why is it I always get to be the sacrificial lamb when it comes to the Charmed Ones? Oh yeah, I married Piper and gained more sisters than I know what to do with.<em> Leo thought, not quite sure whether this assignment was a good thing or a bad thing, only time would tell.

Leo orbed into the manor and watched Piper rocking their youngest son, Chris. It seemed strange not that long ago he'd lost this very son to time travel and now he was watching his barely six month old son nursing greedily at his wife's chest. Sensing her husband, Piper looked up with an affectionate smile "Hey you, where've you been?" She asked softly thankful for the lull in demonic activity thanks to the recycling of all the fallen within the Elders. She'd actually found time to relax and enjoy spending time with her family.

"Working on a special project, one I need to discuss with you, Phoebe and Paige." Leo replied not sure how the topic would go over.

Piper took a calming breathe while she adjusted her top and raised baby Chris up for a burp. Using a voice every parent uses to make bad things sound good Piper looked at her husband with suspicion. "And what do those nasty old Elders want now? Isn't it enough that they almost turned one of our babies evil and tried to take you away from us?" It was at that moment Chris decided to let out a monster belch adding in his own opinion about the Elders, making Piper smile and kiss his head. "See, even Mama's baby boy has more sense than to trust those nasty old Elders. Yes, he does." Giggling and blowing bubbles the little baby filled his pants loudly, cracking his mother up and making his father smile in spite of himself. "That's right you aren't even a year old and you already know Elders are full of"

"Piper!" Leo interjected half afraid his wife would finish her thought and hard pressed to disagree with her.

Grinning cheekily at Leo, Piper rose handing the baby to Leo. "Our son made a present for the only Elder we like, didn't you Chris?"

"Alright, I get it the Elders have screwed you over, they've screwed us over and they've made your list. I'm not happy with them myself, but what they want you to do this time is a good thing. They're actually giving back and need your help to do it." Judging from the look of skepticism on his wife's face it wasn't gonna be an easy sell, hopefully his back-up would be able to smooth things over enough to convince his family to help.

Piper didn't even attempt to hide her skepticism from her husband, the Elders form of a good deed was usually more trouble than it was worth. That's didn't mean she wouldn't call her sisters and listen to what Leo had to say. They all loved Leo, but the fact that he was family didn't mean they'd be easily swayed just that they'd hear him out.

Thanks to everything that had happened with the boys and the tight assed version sharing they favored the sisters ranked them slightly above demons in their annoyance factor. Beings that willfully withheld information lied and tried to prevent soul mates from being together and were willing to kill children out of fear and the sisters were more than ready to tell the Elders to fuck off.

**A & B**

A couple of hours later Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige gathered in the attic. Over the years the attic had become the war room for the Halliwell family and whenever anything major and magical happened the family gathered there to make plans and prepare for a fight. Some days Piper was actually amazed that her boys weren't born in the attic, after all it was in many ways the center of their magic and the boys were two of the most magically imbued beings in history.

"Alright Leo you called this family meeting, so what's the drama this time?" Paige asked sure that the Elders were once again going to try and force a charge on her.

Leo was fidgety and refused to make eye contact with the girls. "Not everyone is here." He mumbled softly hoping his back-up would arrive already sensing just how fed up the sisters were with the idea of helping the Elders in anyway.

Just then a warm breeze caressed the attic and the soft whisper of voices could be heard as six women formed in the attic. Five of them smiled warmly and the sixth stood off to the side clearly not comfortable in such a lively and undisciplined environment.

The past and the future were about to meet in the most unlikely of ways.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much!_

_**_**A/N :** _**_Sorry it's so long between updates. I'm not abandoning this story at all. I just have 3 kids that have been into everything and exhausting the living daylights out of me, especially when you add in nursing one, pumping and donating breastmilk, homes schooling and everything else that goes into being a mom, house hunting and more. Please forgive the erratic updates and thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing!__

_**A/N 2:**__ I am going off cannon with the Charmed series a little here, so please go with me on this journey. Chris has been born and he's around 6 months or so and Wyatt is around 4 yrs old. Leo is still an Elder and never went crazy, instead while Future Chris was with the sisters he told them of a way to tell a fallen Whitelighter from a Whitelighter/Elder on the right path. That information helped the sisters and Leo recognize that there was an entire contingent of fallen among the Elders and Whitelighters which lead to their recycling and the saving of Wyatt and Chris. Also just a heads up something very pivotal happened on the day Chris was born and it had nothing to do with the Charmed world, cause the whole perfectly messed up world thing never happened. If I need to add more later I will. Please feel free to ask._

_**A/N 3: **__ I've been reading a bunch of Charmed fanfiction to recapture the sisters voices as it's been a while since I focused on them so special thanks to all the wonderful writers of stories. There are too many to name, but those of you whom I've sent reviews especially thank you for the inspiration! Special thanks to __**Silverkitten919 **__for the inspiration behind the boys and the idea of the Twice Blessed prophecy._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>The girls were so overwhelmed by the appearance of Grams, their mother and Prue, who they hadn't been allowed to see until now that they ignored the other arrivals. Leo breathed a sigh of relief and hoped that his luck would hold and the visitors would smooth the way for the favor he was about to ask. He smiled at the other three women while the girls swarmed their mother, grandmother and sister. Piper and Phoebe buzzed around Prue, seeming to swallow her whole in their arms while tears of joy streamed down their faces.<p>

Paige, who wasn't quite sure of her place in the family now that her oldest sister was back, hung back and toed the floor, maybe Prue wouldn't even like her._ Would Prue accept her or would she hate her?_ Old insecurities washed over the youngest sister like waves against the shore, reminding Paige of how she'd felt when she first met her sisters. Back then she'd always been trying to fill Prue's shoes and now with Prue back her sisters might finally realize she wasn't good enough and never would be no matter what she did.

Prue noticed Paige's absence and when she saw her baby sister standing off to the side as though she didn't have a friend in the world, she knew she'd have to make the first move; after all she was the big sister. "What are you doing over there missy?" Prue asked using her best big sister voice.

Paige lifted her head at Prue's question, her eyes wide with surprise. Prue was standing right in front of her; Paige had been so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed her sister's approach. One look in the other woman's eyes told Prue all needed to know, Paige was afraid of being rejected _like I'd ever reject my sister_ Prue thought as she enveloped the younger woman in her arms. "This should've happened a long time ago!" Prue whispered in her ear "I've given our mother and Grams an earful about ever separating us. It's not your fault they were stupid. I love you little sis!"

As much as the sisters all truly needed time to reconnect and in some cases form completely new connections for the first time, unfortunately there was too much to accomplish in far too little time. Once introductions were made the story of the slayers, demons, vampires, key, and the tangled web of prophecies and evil Council began to unfold. The further into the story they got the angrier the Halliwell Sisters became, not only had this group of lazy men tortured and toyed with the lives of young women for millennia, but this was the same group that had been whining to them about their duty to help _The Council fight the forces of darkness_. Big scary whoop, what Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Prue really wanted to do was drop Balthazar or the Source off in the middle of their offices and see how the hell the lying bastards liked it when someone truly fucked with their lives.

"What I don't get is the whole deal with vampires" Paige began clearly confused by parts of the story thus far. "I mean I turned into a vampire at one point, but I never died I was …" she paused to try and determine the exactly how to phrase her thoughts "infected? I guess that's the best way to describe it." She said looking to her sisters for support, both of who nodded in agreement. "What makes their vampires different from the ones we dealt with?"

Joyce thought for a minute and then looked to Leo and Penny for clarification. "The vampires they dealt with sound kind of like the whole Dracula deal that Buffy dealt with at one point during her first year in college. More magic than demon I guess is the best way to describe them, right?" Leo and Penny thought about it for a moment and then nodded in agreement.

"Wait," Phoebe jumped in "Dracula is real?"

Joyce blushed and nodded "Yep, unfortunately true and Buffy had a fit when I accidentally invited him in for coffee."

The sheer number of eyes bugging out and curious, expectant faces demanding that story be told caused Joyce to laugh and agree to share the tale of the most pathetic vampire in history later. Leo in the meantime had been running through all the history of vampires he knew when it dawned on him the difference between the types of demons.

"I think I can explain the differences between the types of vampires and other demons." He said getting everyone's attention. "Alright the differences come from the creation. In the beginning the world was an open ground for pure demons and magic wielders as well as humans. When the humans and magical beings drove the pure demons from the earth, some of them shared their blood with humans creating the first half breed demons. Those are the kinds of demons that slayers battle, I guessed you call them natural demons. The kind that you face actually started out way back at the beginning of the world as magic users, but they turned their backs on positive magic and started to emulate and in some cases mix and breed with natural demons creating the kind of demons you fight. Just as not all of them choose to embrace evil the same is true of natural demons, some are good and others not, because of the choices they make. Dracula is kind of a cross breed as he was a practitioner of magic before he chose to become a vampire through his own death and because of that he is kind of a hybrid between the two types."

Although Leo continued on for a while warming to the topic of the differences between natural and magical demons the women in his life began tuning him out and focusing on more disturbing aspects of the information they'd just received.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much!_

_**_**A/N :** _**_Sorry it's so long between updates. I'm not abandoning this story at all. I just have 3 kids that have been into everything and exhausting the living daylights out of me, especially when you add in nursing one, pumping and donating breastmilk, homes schooling and everything else that goes into being a mom, house hunting and more. Please forgive the erratic updates and thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing!__

_**A/N 2:**__ I am going off cannon with the Charmed series a little here, so please go with me on this journey. Chris has been born and he's around 6 months or so and Wyatt is around 4 yrs old. Leo is still an Elder and never went crazy, instead while Future Chris was with the sisters he told them of a way to tell a fallen Whitelighter from a Whitelighter/Elder on the right path. That information helped the sisters and Leo recognize that there was an entire contingent of fallen among the Elders and Whitelighters which lead to their recycling and the saving of Wyatt and Chris. Also just a heads up something very pivotal happened on the day Chris was born and it had nothing to do with the Charmed world, cause the whole perfectly messed up world thing never happened. If I need to add more later I will. Please feel free to ask._

_**A/N 3: **__ I've been reading a bunch of Charmed fanfiction to recapture the sisters voices as it's been a while since I focused on them so special thanks to all the wonderful writers of stories. There are too many to name, but those of you whom I've sent reviews especially thank you for the inspiration! Special thanks to __**Silverkitten919 **__for the inspiration behind the boys and the idea of the Twice Blessed prophecy._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>Something was brewing and Faith felt twitchy, whatever was going or coming … aww to hell with it you never knew what it was until it hit … whatever this thing was it was off the charts on the slayer senses. Walking around the garden, chain smoking Faith wished she could actually talk with the young woman Sergeant Mitchell had introduced her to. The girl was a little strange, but like Fred she was sort of like a Prozac in person form. Little did Faith know her request would soon be answered.<p>

**A & B**

Almost four hundred miles away the family reunion had finally settled down, but the real work was just beginning. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all trying to wrap their heads around the new family revelations. Uncle Ripper who Prue, Piper and Phoebe remember fondly from the time he spent with them during the late 70's was actually part of the dreadful group of "useless watchers" Grams had told them stories about. The same group that started hassling them a few months back and Phoebe remembering Gram's stories had told them to "Fuck off the Halliwell line is only willing to work with Ripper Giles!" and then hung up. Now things made more sense at least sort of.

Piper handed out tea and migraine medication which given the nature of the day was desperately needed. Paige decided to take the bull by the horn and start asking questions. "So let me see if I get this … demons come in two majorly different types. The magical kind that we fight and the natural kind like Buffy and Faith fight. Henry's Uncle, his sister was a slayer like Buffy and Faith. How am I doing so far?"

At which point Phoebe picked up the history lesson from there. "Buffy and Faith are practically ancient as far as slayers go; even though Faith is only 17 and Buffy is just barely 21. By the way while we're on the subject what the hell was Faith doing in prison if what happened wasn't her fault, not to mention the fact she was underage and in an adult prison?"

"All very good questions my dears. Let's start with the whole Faith situation. She ended up in prison because good didn't know how to help her or reach her, that's the reason she was assigned to Paige as a charge. She needed help, because she's very important and Evil started targeting her almost from birth on. Things are finally coming together and she is out of prison and back with her family where she belongs. Yes, most slayers die before they even reach 16, few ever make it to 18 and Buffy although she's died twice and been brought back is the first slayer in close to 400 years to live to the age 21." Penny explained.

Something seemed off about the way Grams had phrased that last bit and Piper could practically see the lines of thought, but she couldn't quite make the connection. "Who was she? What was her name?"

The quiet young woman who'd spent most of the discussion looking out the window and studiously staying out of everyone's way finally looked up. Her eyes locked with Piper's and her words froze the sisters in their tracks. "My name was Elizabeth Penelope Warren. Charlotte Warren was my sister."

It took Paige a moment to process the name while the rest of the girls were clearly in shock. "Charlotte Warren as in Melinda Warren's mother?" Paige finally asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "I had two girls before I was killed protecting the village from a pack of werewolves. They were separated after my death. You've been looking after one of my descendants Paige." Elizabeth paused waiting to see if Paige would make the connection on her own.

It was actually Phoebe whose mind made the leap first and the implications were horrifying especially considering what they knew of Paige's charge before and what they had just learned of her. "Faith is a Warren?" Phoebe asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Patty answered. "Things were written long ago and hidden from the world, but over the years pieces of the prophecies have been discovered and Evil realized how pivotal Faith would be and tried to corrupt her, but Warren blood is too strong, just like the Warren spirit."

"It's time to bring the family together and fix the wrongs committed against us." Penny stated firmly. "No one messes with our family and lives to tell the tale!"

Much to Leo's amazement and pleasure it didn't take much to convince Piper, Phoebe and Paige to go to LA, but one thing they made clear was that things were going to be done the Halliwell way and the Elders would just have to "suck it up and deal". As all the Halliwell, Warren, Pratt, and Summers women put it they "didn't trust the Elders not to fuck things up again" so they intended to do things their way. So within a few hours the family had gathered everything they needed and were prepared to orb to the Hyperion, although Paige and Leo thought it was prudent to give the occupants a heads up before orbing into the lobby. With a smile Penny and Patty decided they would make the introductions through an old family friend.

**A & B**

Rupert had finally managed to get the prophecies from Wesley and make the younger man leave him in peace. With the assistance of Willow and amazingly enough Drusilla he was reviewing the younger man's research. Penny and Patty orbed into the room startling the trio for a moment, but what truly shocked them was baby Chris choosing the same moment to orb giggling into Drusilla's arms. Up until that moment Chris rarely used his powers at all and hadn't orbed any further than home from Magic School, so seeing him orb from San Francisco to LA was something shocking.

Everyone was talking at once, there words tumbling on top of each other. The only one who seemed entirely un-phased was Chris who was perfectly content in Drusilla's arms making funny faces and blowing spit bubbles.

Drusilla looked down at the small child in her arms quizzically before uttering a startled gasp "Chrissie? You're so young!" She smiled softly at the child on her lap, twirling a lock of his hair around her finger.

"Who are you? Who is the baby?" Willow asked.

"Penny? Patty? How? What's going on? Who is he?" Rupert asked the Halliwell women he thought he'd never have the opportunity to spend time with again.

"How do you know my grandson?" Patty asked unsure how she felt about the vampire gently cradling her grandson while much to his delighted amusement she revealed her demonic face.

"Who are you vampire?" Penny demanded with her patented resolve face that had been used for years to put the fear of god into her daughter, granddaughters and demons alike. Much to her frustration it had no effect on the vampire holding her grandson. "Christopher come to Grams this instant." Penny commanded and to her complete and utter shock Chris's response was to orb his pacifier straight into Penny's mouth.

Upon seeing the pacifier orbed into Penny's mouth courtesy of Chris, Rupert and Patty dissolved into giggles. Willow's jaw nearly hit the floor. She wasn't sure what to make of the women and baby that had arrived in bluish twinkling sparkles, but both her lover and Dru seemed unconcerned by them so like many other things in life since meeting Buffy, the red head decided to simply go with the flow and hope things turned out for the best.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hate something? Love something? Have a question. I'd love to hear about it.<em>**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much!_

_**_**A/N :** _**_Sorry it's so long between updates. I'm not abandoning this story at all. I just have 3 kids that have been into everything and exhausting the living daylights out of me, especially when you add in nursing one, pumping and donating breastmilk, homes schooling and everything else that goes into being a mom, house hunting and more. Please forgive the erratic updates and thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing!__

_**A/N 2:**__ I am going off cannon with the Charmed series a little here, so please go with me on this journey. Chris has been born and he's around 6 months or so and Wyatt is around 4 yrs old. Leo is still an Elder and never went crazy, instead while Future Chris was with the sisters he told them of a way to tell a fallen Whitelighter from a Whitelighter/Elder on the right path. That information helped the sisters and Leo recognize that there was an entire contingent of fallen among the Elders and Whitelighters which lead to their recycling and the saving of Wyatt and Chris. Also just a heads up something very pivotal happened on the day Chris was born and it had nothing to do with the Charmed world, cause the whole perfectly messed up world thing never happened. If I need to add more later I will. Please feel free to ask. _I am also messing with the ages of Buffy and Faith, as Faith always seemed like she was trying to act far beyond her years.__

_**A/N 3: **__ I've been reading a bunch of Charmed fanfiction to recapture the sisters voices as it's been a while since I focused on them so special thanks to all the wonderful writers of stories. There are too many to name, but those of you whom I've sent reviews especially thank you for the inspiration! Special thanks to __**Silverkitten919 **__for the inspiration behind the boys and the idea of the Twice Blessed prophecy._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>Discovering her youngest grandson could orb extreme distances was shocking, but watching the same child orb his pacifier into his great grandmother's mouth was just too much for Patty. The comical vision doubled her over in laughter and had her gasping for breath, tears of joy and amusement rolling down her cheeks as she called out for the rest of her family. Within seconds the entire room was filled with simmering orbs that quickly dissipated into Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Wyatt, Elizabeth, Joyce, and Ann. The god smacked looks on the faces of everyone were priceless, while the Halliwells dissolved into laughter at Penny's expense, especially after Patty gasped out the story of baby Chris forcing his great Grams to shut up. Meanwhile the others were shocked to be seeing Joyce again.<p>

**A & B**

It wasn't long before everyone had been gathered in one of the large ballrooms out of respect for all the living challenged of the respective groups. Drusilla was sitting in one corner of the room entertaining Chris and Wyatt, much to the delight of the boys and shock of everyone else. Faith smiled softly, the tender way the formerly insane vampiress was caring for the babies didn't surprise her as much as it did the others. The dark slayer actually found it kind of charming and was beginning to understand why her sister slayer had fallen for a vampire; it wasn't about the power it was how the individual used the power and what their heart was like. Faith's own soul was tainted with darkness and she felt unworthy of the kindness the group had shown her and the forgiveness they offered. _I'm like D in a lotta ways, twisted, dark and messed up, but tryin' to make a diff in the world. Man those boys playin' with D are cute._ Paige sat next to Faith interrupting the girl's thoughts.

"So you're a witch." Faith stated softly, still watching Drusilla and the babies.

"Yep, and you're a slayer." Paige had long ago learned to let Faith lead the conversations and trust that they'd eventually end up where they needed to be.

"I didn't break out."

"I know. I'm glad you're finally out. You NEVER belonged there, but everything I had for getting things overturned was taking so long. I'm glad Angel got it done. I'd also like to let a few demons I know play with that Council of Ass Holes." Paige confessed wanting to assure her friend and charge that there was no doubt in her mind that Faith was a good person.

"So, what's with the light tricks?" Faith asked nodding to the boys who were currently orbing a ball back and forth in front of Drusilla.

"It's called orbing. It's part of the whitelighter side. I'm half witch, half whitelighter. Wyatt is half whitelighter and half witch." Paige said pointing to the older of the two boys. "And Chris is half Elder and half whitelighter. Orbing is something whiteligters and Elders can do. See." Paige said just before orbing to the chair on the opposite side of Faith. Faith eyed Paige for a minute one eyebrow cocked up indicating she knew there was more to the story than the Charmed One had told her so far. Taking a deep breath Paige decided it was best to just plow forward and hope for the best. "Whitelighters are kinda like guides to witches and sometimes very special beings that need positive support. The people they guide are called charges and they can hear their charge's call from almost anywhere. Only good guys get whitelighters. Either you're a witch, a future whitelighter, or someone very special in need of help." The whole speech reminded Faith of Willow in full blown babble mode, but the next comment from Paige was almost unintelligible to the slayer and it was only after replaying it several times in her head that she was able to decipher it.

"You're MY whitelighter?!" Faith finally questioned. When Paige nodded, while biting her lower lip Faith wasn't at all sure what to make of things, _so__ that __means that__ she never really liked __me,__ I'm just __another__ job __for__ her__. _

Paige might not be an empath, but she knew Faith's insecurities as well as she knew her own and was quick to reassure her friend that she was a friend first and foremost and that nothing would ever change that. It took a little convincing, but after talking with Leo, Piper, and Phoebe, Faith finally realized that Paige did consider her more than a charge and actually looked forward to spending time with her. She was also shocked and pleasantly surprised to discover that all the Halliwells welcomed her with open arms and never once questioned her about what had happened during her dark days. The whole experience was a little funny, but oddly comforting and right.

**A & B**

Although there was much to discuss and things needed to be dealt with in a timely fashion, after introductions were made and things were discussed with Angel, Buffy, Willow and Giles, Elizabeth found she simply couldn't take it anymore and asked to speak with Faith. The dark slayer for her part wasn't sure what to make of the woman and asked Paige to stick with her. Elizabeth sensing that descendant of her daughter would need the comfort and support of her family asked all the Halliwell women to join them.

When Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Elizabeth and Faith entered one of the private studies the LA crew had cleaned out it felt oddly like a Mexican standoff without weapons. For a few moments no one spoke, and then Paige decided she'd had enough and pulled out a huge, weathered, leather bound book with a strange symbol on the front and it was only Faith's trust in Paige that kept her from bolting.

"Faith, I know you're freaking out and you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I'd like everyone in the room to put their hands on this book. It's kind of a family thing and will only work if we're all related its nothing bad I promise." Paige said silently praying for Faith to indulge her in this one thing.

_Well up to now she's been honest and nice. G trusts her. Heck he trusts all of 'em. They seem honest. What the heck is up with wanting me to be part of some family thing? Fuck what the HELL is up with the light show?!_ Faith's internal monologue was brought to an abrupt halt as the lights in the room flickered and twinkled and flashed as soon as everyone's hands touched The Book of Shadows.

"P what the Fuck is going on?" Faith demanded in a shaky voice. "I thought we all had to be related for something to happen."

Elizabeth's soft voice interrupted Faith's rant. "We are all related in more ways than you know. Your slayer side, as well as your magical potential are things passed down from my side of the family."

Faith opened her mouth to respond, but stopped soundlessly as her instincts finally kicked in and she paid attention to the tingle at the base of her neck that signaled the presence of another slayer in the room and her eyes bugged out. One thing her time in prison had taught her was to pay attention to things and so that's exactly what Faith did, she focused on her slayer instincts and sensed everyone in the room. Four of them seemed to have a ghost like essence and that made sense as she knew Penny, Patty, Prue and Elizabeth were dead. Every single woman in the room screamed of magic and Elizabeth set off her slayer senses in the same way Buffy did. Focusing in on Elizabeth, Faith looked her dead in the eyes and said "spill".

Several hours later Faith was amazed her head hadn't exploded. When she walked into the room the only family she'd had was a thankfully dead, abusive, alcoholic, drug addict mother and a father that knowing her luck was probably some John her mother had agreed to do without a rubber for a few extra bucks or maybe some boyfriend that'd only stayed long enough to knock her up. Now her she was a few hours later surrounded by women who considered her family. People who welcomed her with open arms; who knew about her past and didn't care! Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had all decided that she was their sister; it didn't matter to them that at most she was in reality some distant cousin from a forgotten branch of the family, they'd decided she was their sister and that was that! _I have a family! I finally have a family! They even want me to come live with them! God I hope this isn't some Wish Demon thing! I've always wanted a family! I hope this is real!_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much! By the way my friend sometimes you're so bloody brilliant its frightening and the influence you've had on this story is beyond compare thank you for inspiring, pushing and prompting me!  
><em>

_**_**A/N :** _**_Sorry it's so long between updates. I'm not abandoning this story at all. I just have 3 kids that have been into everything and exhausting the living daylights out of me, especially when you add in nursing one, pumping and donating breastmilk, homes schooling and everything else that goes into being a mom, house hunting and more. Please forgive the erratic updates and thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing!__

_**A/N 2:**__ I am going off cannon with the Charmed series a little here, so please go with me on this journey. Chris has been born and he's around 6 months or so and Wyatt is around 4 yrs old. Leo is still an Elder and never went crazy, instead while Future Chris was with the sisters he told them of a way to tell a fallen Whitelighter from a Whitelighter/Elder on the right path. That information helped the sisters and Leo recognize that there was an entire contingent of fallen among the Elders and Whitelighters which lead to their recycling and the saving of Wyatt and Chris. Also just a heads up something very pivotal happened on the day Chris was born and it had nothing to do with the Charmed world, cause the whole perfectly messed up world thing never happened. If I need to add more later I will. Please feel free to ask. _I am also messing with the ages of Buffy and Faith, as Faith always seemed like she was trying to act far beyond her years.__

_**A/N 3: **__ I've been reading a bunch of Charmed fanfiction to recapture the sisters voices as it's been a while since I focused on them so special thanks to all the wonderful writers of stories. There are too many to name, but those of you whom I've sent reviews especially thank you for the inspiration! Special thanks to __**Silverkitten919 **__for the inspiration behind the boys and the idea of the Twice Blessed prophecy._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>Time was running out Buffy and the Charmed Ones knew it. As much fun as getting reacquainted was things had to be done and there was a clock running. It took a little while, but finally Buffy, Willow, Giles, the Halliwells, Anya and Drusilla had sorted things out. Between the witches, Giles, Anya and Drusilla some decisions had been made, that would surprise the group as a whole and now as the final preparations were being made it was time for the big reveal.<p>

Willow and Giles stood united before the Scoobies and LA crew. "For those of you who don't know, these are my cousins the Halliwells" Giles said introducing the new people to the group before singling out three specific women. "And these young ladies are The Charmed Ones: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige."

Wesley gasped having heard the stories from his father and other watchers of just how powerful the Charmed Ones were destined to be and now discovering that, not only did Giles know them personally, but he actually had a BLOOD connection to them rocked the poor man's world. "But they refuse to work for the Council" the poor man stuttered.

"As bloody well they should" Giles made no bones about supporting his family's decision to break from the Council.

Penny in her usual take charge I'm the boss manner zeroed in on Wesley "Halliwells WORK for NO ONE, not the Council of idiots" turning to Giles with a twinkle she said "no offense Ripper."

Giles chuckled watching the Halliwell matriarch rip the former watcher a new one "none taken".

Without missing a beat she continued "not the Elders. We work for NO ONE! We think for ourselves and time has taught us that we're better off trusting our own judgment. Leo, save it, you are the only decent Elder we know right now and the others better learn quick that we're done being led around like blind mice!"

Leo opened and closed his mouth. One lesson he'd learned quickly, was that it didn't pay to argue with Halliwell women.

Patty decided perhaps it was time to smooth out some of the rougher edges of her mother's speech. "We're here because Ripper and Faith are family." Her statement caused a collective gasp, but Giles simply smiled and drew Faith over to stand beside him and Willow. Faith was new to the whole family experience, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out this was G's way of welcoming her to his family and the dark slayer relaxed into the hug. "The people here are Ripper's family and Buffy especially has been"

Prue, Phoebe and Paige all coughed "fucked over"

"Language." Their mother reprimanded before continuing "used and abused more times than I even want to think about and Faith hasn't been treated much better, but what they've done to Buffy and Angel is unforgivable!"

Use to finishing each other's sentences Prue picked up where her mother left off. "Tonight we're fixing things, only we're gonna do things our way"

"The Right way!" "Piper, Phoebe and Paige chimed in.

Piper ever the diplomat slipped back into her childhood role of peace keeper. "We'd like your help to change the world. For the longest time the Council, the Elders and the Powers have been playing with peoples' lives and in many cases destroying them. We plan to prevent them from being able to do that again to any of us."

Xander awed by the power emanating from all the players in the room asked the question that would change the world "How?"

**B & A**

After a bit of explaining everyone agreed to what was being proposed, even Xander who'd always hated Angel and Spike who hadn't been on good terms with him agreed. Surprisingly Lorne also joined the group. The plan was both simple and complicated, but with the Wiccan, mystical and familial powers driving it the Powers that Be and the Elders wouldn't know what hit them. Phoebe, Cordy and Drusilla had accidentally brushed up against each other while moving the boys and their toys causing the three women to share a vision. The original plan the Elders and Powers had for the groups were doomed to fail, it wouldn't have been long before Wolfram & Hart as well as the Council and Evil forces united would have overtaken the group. Thanks to greater heads prevailing and Drusilla's knowledge of her grandmother's final prophecies and the hidden research she'd done before her death that a new and improved plan prevailed.

Instead of simply creating a mating bond between Buffy and Angel, who already had the beginnings of one thanks to the forgotten day, their first night together and the time Angel drank from Buffy, they decided to create a clan bond between the Scoobies, the LA crew and the Halliwell line. In the beginning Piper and Leo had planned to leave Leo and the boys out of the bonding, but apparently both Wyatt and Chris had a power their mother and father didn't know about, because the two boys had forced visions into their parents' minds. If EVERYONE took part then the collective force behind the spells worked and the bonding would turn the tables in the battle of good versus evil and after everything that the Charmed Ones and the Elder had gone through to protect the boys the benefits of the bonding far out weighted the risks.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much! By the way my friend sometimes you're so bloody brilliant its frightening and the influence you've had on this story is beyond compare thank you for inspiring, pushing and prompting me!  
><em>

_**_**A/N :** _**_Sorry it's so long between updates. I'm not abandoning this story at all. I just have 3 kids that have been into everything and exhausting the living daylights out of me, especially when you add in nursing one, pumping and donating breastmilk, homes schooling and everything else that goes into being a mom, house hunting and more. Please forgive the erratic updates and thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing!__

_**A/N 2:**__ I am going off cannon with the Charmed series a little here, so please go with me on this journey. Chris has been born and he's around 6 months or so and Wyatt is around 4 yrs old. Leo is still an Elder and never went crazy, instead while Future Chris was with the sisters he told them of a way to tell a fallen Whitelighter from a Whitelighter/Elder on the right path. That information helped the sisters and Leo recognize that there was an entire contingent of fallen among the Elders and Whitelighters which lead to their recycling and the saving of Wyatt and Chris. Also just a heads up something very pivotal happened on the day Chris was born and it had nothing to do with the Charmed world, cause the whole perfectly messed up world thing never happened. If I need to add more later I will. Please feel free to ask. _I am also messing with the ages of Buffy and Faith, as Faith always seemed like she was trying to act far beyond her years.__

_**A/N 3: **__ I've been reading a bunch of Charmed fanfiction to recapture the sisters voices as it's been a while since I focused on them so special thanks to all the wonderful writers of stories. There are too many to name, but those of you whom I've sent reviews especially thank you for the inspiration! Special thanks to __**Silverkitten919 **__for the inspiration behind the boys and the idea of the Twice Blessed prophecy._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>The spell wasn't something everyone could easily stomach, but the payoff in the fight against good and evil was too great to ignore. Even Xander was willing to do his part, especially after being reminded of his own participation in ripping Buffy out of Heaven.<p>

Five rings had been drawn in chalk on the ballroom floor. The outermost ring was edged in salt and apples with laurel leaves in their hearts, pots of white sage burned in every corner, beneath every window and blocking the path of every door. The lines were clear; evil was blocked at every single turn from disrupting the spell or harming those within the room. The witches had agreed that there was no such thing as too careful or too much positive energy with the spells they were working. Buffy and Angel stood in the center most ring as Penny performed a quick and simple hand fasting, leaving the cord binding the two in place, before returning to her place in the outer most ring. Taking an athame Penny sliced her palm and allowed a few drops of blood to flow into a stone chalice, before passing both the athame and chalice to Drusilla who repeated the process. The same act was repeated by everyone in their ring until Prue, Leo, Elizabeth, Ann, Joyce and Patty had all added their blood to the chalice. Then as one voice everyone in the circle said their part of the spell.

_**Blood of the dead**_

The chalice and athame were then passed forward to the next circle. Once again everyone in the ring: Fred, Xander, Anya, Lorne, Cordelia, Gunn and Wesley all added their blood before intoning their part of the verse.

_**Blood of the living**_

Once more the chalice and athame moved forward and the cycle was repeated by Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Faith, Willow, and Giles. They added their part of the spell before passing things forward.

_**Blood of the line**_

The only ring left before the center where Buffy and Angel stood was a small ring containing Dawn, Spike, Wyatt, and Chris. Dawn and Spike gently helped Wyatt and Chris add their blood to the chalice after adding their own. Thanks to the boys past experience with spells it didn't take much to get them to repeat the spell or in Chris's case be held by someone casting the spell. Once more things were passed forward.

_**Blood of the children**_

Staring into each others eyes as though nothing else existed in the world Angel cut Buffy's palm and collected her blood in the chalice before she did the same for allowing her to do the same for him. As one they added their part.

_**Blood of the mates**_

Then as one every voice in the room recited the spell.

_**Blood of the dead**_

_**Blood of the living**_

_**Blood of the line**_

_**Blood of the children**_

_**Blood of the mates**_

_**Freely given**_

_**Willingly accepted**_

_**Aurelian line erased**_

_**Reformed anew in blood**_

_**Aurelian order made true**_

_**Soul for soul**_

_**No more removed**_

_**Ringed in light**_

_**Cast made right**_

_**So mote it be**_

Buffy and Angel drank from the chalice before passing it back the way it had come. Each person who'd added to the chalice the first time around now touched a drop of the blood to their forehead. Penny who had been the first to add was the last to place a drop on her forehead. As the final words of the spell were spoken the blood absorbed into everyone's skin and then once again the chalice was returned to Angel. The instant the last of the blood passed Angel's lips a concussive wave of positive energy passed outward from the center ring until every person in the rings felt connected to the others. Instead of stopping at the edge of the final ring the wave continued out of the room and through the entire hotel. Apparently the spell had taken on a life of its own and decided that anything that wasn't a part of the casting circles was out to harm the newly established family and needed to be destroyed.

Cordy glanced over at the small TV monitor they were using to keep an eye on the prisoners in the basement and shrieked with joy. The same wave of energy that had passed through everyone in the circles and left them feeling connected, loved and positive was ripping toward the basement. Everyone turned to see what had Cordy up in arms and watched in amusement as Darla, Sahjhan and Holtz were literally blasted apart from the inside out in a fashion very similar to the Hallow or the Source leaving behind nothing, but scorch marks and broken bits of cage on the floor.

"Well it wasn't a tub full of holy water, but it definitely had style." Dawn commented.

"That was a nice vanquish, and we didn't even get dirty." Paige commented with a giggle.

"Kinda sucks we didn't get to torture her after all that bitch helped turn Jessie." Xander mumbled to himself, but all things considered the basement stench was gone and no one had to smell them again so it wasn't all bad. "Hey, wait up I gotta a question. What were Dawn and Fangless doing with the _**CHILDREN**_ during the spell?" He might not be the smartest of the Scoobies, but no one would ever accuse him of being able to keep his mouth shut.

Unfortunately Xander's question sparked the curiosity of several people who weren't aware of the next step in the spell process. Drusilla had pushed Dawn and Spike into the Children's ring at the last moment and while Dawn and Spike had a pretty good idea of why this had happened, most of the Scoobies and the LA crew were in the dark. The spell had flooded everyone with a sense of belonging, but Xander's question had caused an odd ripple of curiosity to pass through the bond.

Although the bonds between everyone were fully formed it would still take some work before there was anything more than a vague sense of emotion passed through the bonds. Dawn instinctively reached out and latched onto Spike's hand, there were just some moments when a little sister needed her big brother's comfort. Allowing their part of the bond to spring to life and Spike felt the fear and nervousness pouring off his little sister in waves, she wasn't ready for questions right now and seemed to be reaching the same conclusion he had after Dru had pushed them into the ring _their parents were somewhere in this bloody room, oh fuck._ Dawn's eyes shot wide as she heard Spike's thoughts in her head.

_No one said we'd hear each other's thoughts!_ Dawn's nerves spiked as her thoughts echoed in her brother's head.

Thankfully though the familial bonds between the Halliwells were well established and Penny took the lead.

"Alright if you're male, there's the door." She pointed with firm authority toward the exit, before adding "Ladies we need your help for this next part. Angel and Spike don't go far."


	51. Chapter 51

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much! By the way my friend sometimes you're so bloody brilliant its frightening and the influence you've had on this story is beyond compare thank you for inspiring, pushing and prompting me!  
><em>

_**_**A/N :** _**_Sorry it's so long between updates. I'm not abandoning this story at all. I just have 3 kids that have been into everything and exhausting the living daylights out of me, especially when you add in nursing two, pumping and donating breastmilk, homes schooling and everything else that goes into being a mom, house hunting and more. Please forgive the erratic updates and thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing!__

_**A/N 2:**__ I am going off cannon with the Charmed series a little here, so please go with me on this journey. Chris has been born and he's around 6 months or so and Wyatt is around 4 yrs old. Leo is still an Elder and never went crazy, instead while Future Chris was with the sisters he told them of a way to tell a fallen Whitelighter from a Whitelighter/Elder on the right path. That information helped the sisters and Leo recognize that there was an entire contingent of fallen among the Elders and Whitelighters which lead to their recycling and the saving of Wyatt and Chris. Also just a heads up something very pivotal happened on the day Chris was born and it had nothing to do with the Charmed world, cause the whole perfectly messed up world thing never happened. If I need to add more later I will. Please feel free to ask. _I am also messing with the ages of Buffy and Faith, as Faith always seemed like she was trying to act far beyond her years.__

_**A/N 3: **__ I've been reading a bunch of Charmed fanfiction to recapture the sisters voices as it's been a while since I focused on them so special thanks to all the wonderful writers of stories. There are too many to name, but those of you whom I've sent reviews especially thank you for the inspiration! Special thanks to __**Silverkitten919 **__for the inspiration behind the boys and the idea of the Twice Blessed prophecy._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>Something about Penny's tone and assumed authority made everyone jump to follow her orders even though several people were reluctant to do so. Giles knowing better than to argue pushed Xander and Wesley out the door while Leo seemed to linger for a moment. Gunn and Lorne were more than ready to leave, although the spell had left everyone with a deep sense of connection and belonging, it was disconcerting for the empath demon and the former street kid. Both men had been on their own emotionally for so long that the sense of belonging, family and safety were somewhat overwhelming to them. Angel not entirely sure what was going on kissed his mate on the forehead to sooth her soul and went to wait outside the door. Spike squeezed his sister's hand and went out to join Angel in the waiting game.<p>

_I wonder if this'll be the part where we get reborn or what not. So bloody confusing this whole mess! I just want it done. Bit's on edge and now with this bloody bond … what happens if one of the white hats catches on to this deal with the angel?_ Spike's mind was going a mile a minute. He patted his pockets down in search of a cigarette to settle his nerves.

Even though a part of Angel knew he should be watching Spike, his mind was too focused on the possibilities for the future. _Buffy and I can actually have a future together! There's nothing stopping us. She's my wife … my mate … __**MINE!**_

_Yes, I'm yours my love! Could you keep it down I need to focus here. If we screw this up we won't get our babies back. _Buffy thought at Angel when his internal monologue became too distracting.

**B & A**

Inside the ballroom Patty was setting everyone to order. "Alright, Paige you draw a pentagram that passes through the center ring and connects at all five points to the outer ring. Buffy, dear, you need to strip." When the slayer blanched at the idea, Penny waved her off "Oh stop that, we're all women here, nothing to worry about."

Faith tried hard not to snicker at the way her new Grams, ran circles around the senior slayer. _It's weird having family that just … well they accept me, no questions asked. Heck, Penny even insists I call her Grams. Pretty fuckin' cool._ Faith smiled.

"Language" Patty commented.

_Damn can they hear what I think? _Faith wondered her eyes wide with panic. "Huh?"

"You have the same look each of my girl's get when they're about to curse." Patty laughed "I can lecture them till I'm blue in the face and it won't make any difference, but you're still young enough there's hope." Patty smiled kissing Faith on the forehead, which caused Dru to giggle, which of course earned her a glare from the slayer.

"Piper will you please work on brewing the Yerba Santa, Salt, Cinnamon, white clover flowers, white oak bark and willow leaves into an infusion for the cleansing portion of the spell. Phoebe you're making the curse breaker portion to undo what the Council of morons did; use cinchona, yarrow flowers, sage, rue, patchouli leaf, hyssop, lemon leaves, bergamot, marjoram, nettle and black mustard seeds. Dru please give her a hand with the grinding a brewing. As soon as it boils we need to add a few drops of Buffy, Faith, Elizabeth's and your blood as you are the four with a direct connection to the Council and your blood will help ensure everything works out. Patty, you and Prue work on the healing, restoration and protection portion of the oil, use thyme, wormwood, sarsaparilla root, peony root, angelica, boldo leaf, chaney root, garlic cloves and master of the woods. Don't forget to soak the white mustard seeds for 5 minutes after it boils, one for each member of the clan." Penny directed clearly declaring her authority to all involved.

Faith leaned over and whispered to Paige "Is she always like this?"

Paige smiled and laughed "Yep, drove me nuts in the beginning too, but she grows on you. Welcome to the family little sis, Grams is part of the package, but on the upside if someone tries to hurt you … well not even god could save them from her wrath."

Willow and Anya began unloading the stone eggs. Stones on their own had power, but because of the kind of healing spells they planned to work, having the extra power they garnered from being in the shape of an egg could only enhance the spell. Together the girls worked placing two gemstone eggs at each of the five points of the pentagram Paige had drawn. Copper and Quartz crystal eggs were placed at the top point healing and cleansing energy. The top two side points received polychrome jasper and brecciated jasper on one side for balance and wholeness, on the opposite side they placed rhodonite and mahogany obsidian, the first as a rescue stone and the second too remove blocks and evil. Finally in the two bottom points they placed the final four eggs. On one side they set red jasper and smokey quartz for grounding and on the other black obsidian and malachite for protection. They were taking any risks of backfire with the powerful forces they were planning to invoke.

"Alright Faith you need to strip too." At the young slayer's shocked face Penny took the time to walk over and explain things gently to her, after all her new granddaughter had been through a lot and the last thing she wanted was for the young girl to feel like they were taking advantage of her or going to cause her harm. Paige sensing a storm brewing in her young charge/new baby sister stepped up to offer her support as well. "Faith when the Council or Shadow men who made the first slayer created her so that as soon as she was called she became barren. They never wanted the slayer to have children. They thought it would make her too powerful and so they cursed her ability to have children, what we're doing right now is breaking their spell and restoring your ability and the ability of every future slayer to have children if she chooses. We aren't going to hurt you or make fun of you; all we want to do is heal you. I promise we are not going to hurt you! You are family in more ways than one! Family protects and cares for family, Faith you are a Halliwell!"

Faith practically trembled. The overwhelming sense of love, friendship, protection and family being pushed in her direction was almost too much for her to handle. Life had thrown her around and treated her like crap. An abusive, alcoholic, hooker for a mother who couldn't even remember who had knocked her up, a watcher who tried to kill her, never feeling like she was good enough for the Scoobies, signing on with evil just to feel something and going to prison that's what life gave her. Now she finds out the Council took away her chances of being a mother too, it was too much! In almost a trance Faith allowed Drusilla to undress her and help her into the circle at the center of the pentagram where her sister slayer was already waiting.

The slayers were rubbed all over with the cleansing potion Piper had made. Then the curse breaker oil was rubbed all over them as well and the symbols for life, fertility, children, and future were painted in the oil over their wombs. Much to the girls' shock as the paint brush passed over Faith's scar from the stabbing the wound healed completely and the same thing happened with the bite from Dracula on Buffy as well as many other injuries they had on their bodies. Candles were lit and at each point of the pentagram stood three women. Together they began to chant the spell from the small scraps of paper they'd been given during the spell prep work.

**Lives cut short, wombs raped**

**One Spirit forced inside another**

**Men of Shadows a Slayer shaped**

**Never allowed to be a mother**

**Reverse the line and turn back time**

**Restore the gift of life to all in this line**

Buffy and Faith felt a warm tingling sensation spread over their bodies and settle just above their pelvic bones. Paige poured half the healing potion over Faith's womb while Prue did the same thing to Buffy. As the potion absorbed into their skin while the women finished the spell.

**Allow the Slayer to become a mother**

**Wombs put right**

**Restore the gift of life**

All the candles flamed white then blue as a warm healing mist settled over Buffy and Faith then condensed into two small balls that settled over the slayers' wombs and sunk in and spread outward from the inside and a warm golden glow emanated out from just within their pelvic crests.

It was a relief to know the spell had worked without a hiccup as this was the blessing from the Halliwell line before they performed the slightly altered magic the Elders had requested of them. As everyone straightened things up and Faith redressed; Patty handed Buffy a white robe "We're not quite finished with you yet; so for now you can put this on while we clear out everyone that isn't a part of this next spell, dear." She whispered quietly to the blonde slayer.

The air in the room was tense as more emotions were starting to filter through the bonds created by the Aurelian line bonding. During one particularly wiggy moment when Willow brushed up against Buffy while fantasizing about Giles, brief flashes of sexual feeling brushed the slayer's mind and when the redhead murmured her watcher's name Buffy started begging. "Kay, I love being close to everyone and all. Finally feeling like I'm not alone, but this thought and emotion thing is starting to give me the wiggins. Seriously can't we fix it?! Knowing about the police care was bad enough, but Willow's my best friend and it's just gross!"

For a moment Willow was offended and hurt until she put the things Buffy had said together and realized that somehow Buffy knew she'd been fantasizing about Giles, because she'd compared Willow and Giles to Ripper and Joyce during the whole band candy incident and she too started to wig. Within seconds her hair matched her face and she was silently begging for someone to distract everyone.

"Now that you can have lots of sex and make small humans you have to make sure the penises are all wrapped up! You don't want small annoying humans all over and orgasms are too good to give up. Maybe the other way is better Xander never seems to have enough penis coats."

_Goddess bless you Anya! _More than one person thought, silently grateful to the ex-vengeance demon for drawing attention away from an uncomfortable situation.

"We'll brew up a potion to limit that side of the bond for everyone as soon as we finish the last spell tonight Buffy. Now, thank you ladies so very much for your help, but just the Halliwell women and Dawn need to stay for this next part. Ann and Joyce please collect Angel and Spike, it's time." Patty said clearly eager to be free of Anya's well intentioned, but overly blunt personality.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much! By the way my friend sometimes you're so bloody brilliant its frightening and the influence you've had on this story is beyond compare thank you for inspiring, pushing and prompting me!  
><em>

_**_**A/N :** _**_Sorry it's so long between updates. I'm not abandoning this story at all. I just have 3 kids that have been into everything and exhausting the living daylights out of me, especially when you add in nursing one, pumping and donating breastmilk, homes schooling and everything else that goes into being a mom, house hunting and more. Please forgive the erratic updates and thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing!__

_**A/N 2:**__ I am going off cannon with the Charmed series a little here, so please go with me on this journey. Chris has been born and he's around 6 months or so and Wyatt is around 4 yrs old. Leo is still an Elder and never went crazy, instead while Future Chris was with the sisters he told them of a way to tell a fallen Whitelighter from a Whitelighter/Elder on the right path. That information helped the sisters and Leo recognize that there was an entire contingent of fallen among the Elders and Whitelighters which lead to their recycling and the saving of Wyatt and Chris. Also just a heads up something very pivotal happened on the day Chris was born and it had nothing to do with the Charmed world, cause the whole perfectly messed up world thing never happened. If I need to add more later I will. Please feel free to ask. _I am also messing with the ages of Buffy and Faith, as Faith always seemed like she was trying to act far beyond her years.__

_**A/N 3: **__ I've been reading a bunch of Charmed fanfiction to recapture the sisters voices as it's been a while since I focused on them so special thanks to all the wonderful writers of stories. There are too many to name, but those of you whom I've sent reviews especially thank you for the inspiration! Special thanks to __**Silverkitten919 **__for the inspiration behind the boys and the idea of the Twice Blessed prophecy._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>In England the Council's main building and the castle that had long been considered the Council's fortress began to tremble and shake. The walls had started to crack and powerful artifacts were reacting violently to any Council member that tried to touch them. Quentin Travers was beyond angry working his way toward being completely pissed thanks to the ever present decanter of scotch on his desk and it's rapidly diminishing contents.<p>

A brisk knock sounded before his office door was forced open and a fiery redhead stormed into his office and slammed a letter of resignation down on his desk. "We are done! The Council has fallen and the prophecy will be true within a day's time at most." Marian Hellfire coolly informed the head of the now fallen Council. "Consider this notice for both my services as a Seer as well as priestess of the last coven willing to associate with the likes of you. You and what remains of the Council are on your own!" Marian finished by flipping Quentin the bird and storming out of his office.

**B & A**

Marian Hellfire was American by birth and had only joined the Council at the urging of her father's best friends Roger Wyndam-Price and Percival Giles, after her father was killed in a car accident. What no one in the Council knew was that she was actually a Trojan horse. She'd been planted by a coven of Ancient women to watch the men who watched from the shadows, while the female warrior saved the world more often than not at the expense of her own life. Marian was also a witch with a whitelighter guide, all though even the Elders or PTB didn't know of her connections to the elder women. Recently her whitelighter had tipped her off that the Council was falling and that it was thankfully time to return to the states. Convincing the last few Seers and the final covens to leave the Council hadn't been hard, the truth was most of them were completely sick of the Council and its treatment of the slayers.

The Council had to be stripped of its power and influence. When the Council fell they needed to be seen for what they truly were; power hungry, sad, pathetic, useless men. The only members that mattered were Rupert Giles and Wesley Wyndam-Price the sons of the men that believed they were responsible for convincing her to join the Council. Thankfully both men were already safely tucked away in America and would be helping tear apart the Council if her vision was accurate. Pulling a PDA out of her pocket Marian tapped a few keys and released all of the Council's "private" records to any and all government agencies they'd had dealings with. A slightly evil smile curved took up residence on her face as she exited the Council for the last time and pulled out the key ring for her favorite toy. Rupert had left his Matchless Silver Streak with her and she loved it almost as much as he did. _It's time to go home _she thought patting the bike affectionately. It had cost a fortune, but she'd found a company willing to transport the bike back to Rupert in the states. By this time tomorrow both she and the bike would be on their way to Rupert.

**B & A**

It was late in the evening by the time Marian found herself, finally settled into a seat on the large metal bird that would spirit her across the ocean, back to her home. It didn't matter that planes had been around for decades and that everyone claimed they were perfectly safe Marian HATED flying. Given the choice between facing an angry vampire and flying she'd choose vampire every single time, unfortunately it was either plane or boat for the trip from England to America and neither were particularly good choices for the witch. _At least the plane was over and done within a matter of hours, instead of days or weeks. Thank the goddess for alcohol without it and nerve tonic I'd never have climbed in the flying metal coffin. _With that thought Marian chugged the small vial of nerve tonic she'd brewed last night and paid the flight attendant for six bottles of vodka to go with her cranberry and orange juice.

"Trouble flying?" the young attendant asked with a knowing smile.

"The worst." Marian replied.

"What bothers you the most? Perhaps I can help?" The young woman inquired.

She had such an easy going attitude and a calm aura that Marian opened up to her. "The last time I flew was shortly after my parents were killed. To be honest I don't remember getting on the plane, but by the time we landed I was bleeding so badly I was rushed to the hospital."

"My word, what happened?"

"Actually, that's what bugs me the most … I don't know. My dad's best friends refused to tell me and somehow they convinced the doctors to tell me anything. Bastards had money and power and paid off the right people, since I was only 17 and according to my parents' will they were my guardians no one ever told me a damn thing." Marian said hotly. She wasn't upset at the young woman for asking, she was pissed at the situation. Thanks to the Council and Quentin, even when she reached adulthood all she was able to find out was that all her records were sealed. That was one of the reasons that she'd been very open and receptive to the Ancient women and willingly became the Trojan horse within the Council.

"I'm so sorry! Please if there's anything I can do to help make this flight comfortable let me know. We aren't very full tonight so after I make my rounds I can come back and keep you company if you'd like." The young attendant offered.

"That'd be nice." Marian agreed.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much! By the way my friend sometimes you're so bloody brilliant its frightening and the influence you've had on this story is beyond compare thank you for inspiring, pushing and prompting me!  
><em>

**Special Thanks:** _To all those who take the time to read and review. **Nathy Faithy,** ** Steph, **I try my best to personally reply to all reviews, but I was unable to email you back through the site, my apologies, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!_

_**_**A/N :** _**_Sorry it's so long between updates. I'm not abandoning this story at all. I just have 3 kids that have been into everything and exhausting the living daylights out of me, especially when you add in nursing one, pumping and donating breastmilk, homes schooling and everything else that goes into being a mom, house hunting and more. Please forgive the erratic updates and thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing!__

_**A/N 2:**__ I am going off cannon with the Charmed series a little here, so please go with me on this journey. Chris has been born and he's around 6 months or so and Wyatt is around 4 yrs old. Leo is still an Elder and never went crazy, instead while Future Chris was with the sisters he told them of a way to tell a fallen Whitelighter from a Whitelighter/Elder on the right path. That information helped the sisters and Leo recognize that there was an entire contingent of fallen among the Elders and Whitelighters which lead to their recycling and the saving of Wyatt and Chris. Also just a heads up something very pivotal happened on the day Chris was born and it had nothing to do with the Charmed world, cause the whole perfectly messed up world thing never happened. If I need to add more later I will. Please feel free to ask. _I am also messing with the ages of Buffy and Faith, as Faith always seemed like she was trying to act far beyond her years.__

_**A/N 3: **__ I've been reading a bunch of Charmed fanfiction to recapture the sisters voices as it's been a while since I focused on them so special thanks to all the wonderful writers of stories. There are too many to name, but those of you whom I've sent reviews especially thank you for the inspiration! Special thanks to __**Silverkitten919 **__for the inspiration behind the boys and the idea of the Twice Blessed prophecy._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>The spell to break the Council's bond with the slayers and restore their fertility had taken a lot out of Drusilla. Although she'd practiced magic of one kind or another since being turned, nothing she'd done prepared her for the deep earth magic they'd performed earlier. The power behind the spells pulled from the deepest, oldest well spring of magic it tasted almost like the power of the stone circle her grandmamma had taken her to once … old and rich, deep and comforting. It was blood magic, love magic, pure and true, so powerful it made dark magic quake.<p>

_I wonder if the others feel it too? It's never been completely silent before. _Drusilla mused as she collapsed with the grace of a ballerina into an almost boneless heap on her bed. For the first time in more than a century the demon sharing her body was completely silent. The magic had her demon cowering in fear, leaving her soul free to rest at least for a while.

**A & B**

_There were hushed voices arguing in the darkness. "I don't give a fuck what Quentin says I will NOT kill a baby!"_

"_That baby will help destroy the Council."_

"_I don't give a FUCK I'll find someone else to take her, but I will not kill her or let you kill her have I made myself clear! It's bad enough we stole the child from her mother." The woman hissed. _

_In the dim light there was a woman lying in a dingy hospital bed with auburn hair hooked up to IVs. Her stomach was distended like she'd just given birth, though the woman barely looked a day over 16 and she was unconscious. Another woman in scrubs bustled into view along with two other men._

"_I've already switched the baby for a stillborn and altered the records so it's too late for Quentin to do anything now. Is the plastic surgeon standing by?" The woman asked in a clipped fashion._

"_He's ready to go." One of the men confirmed._

"_He knows to make the reduction scar look like something caused by the car accident? What about the memory spell?" she demanded._

"_Everything is set; stop fussing Price we know what we're doing. Blast it woman we've been over this for months now. We kept her in a bleeding coma for 4 months now and took the baby, instead of killing it." The second man hissed._

"_Quentin wants her unharmed and working for him before the year is out. She'll be on a plane to England by the end of the week. Her surgery is scheduled to begin in 45 minutes. We need to get out of here." The first man commanded, taking the woman in scrubs by the arm and leading her out of the room._

**A & B**

Two women woke up from a shared dream.

Marian's brown eyes flashed with anger and her words were laced with venom "That fucking bastard stole my baby!" If it hadn't been for the fact that she was already on a plane to LA and Ripper she would have walked into the Council and sliced off the impotent dicks of Quentin Travers and her _uncles _Roger Wyndam-Price and Percival Giles. To think she'd ever thought of Catherine Wyndam-Price as a surrogate mother after she'd lost her own. _I'll help bring the Council to its knees and then I'll see if Angelus and Spike are thirsty. They can drink the bastards' blood from the Council's silver tea set; I'll happily serve them up. Catherine better be glad she's dead cause if I got my hands on her I'd make the work of the Scourge of Europe look like child's play. Teach you to steal my baby and fuck with my mind._ Marian worked herself up into such a state that by the time she landed in LA the driver she'd hired to take her to Angel Investigations trembled in fear and forgot to charge her for the fare.

Meanwhile Drusilla who'd experienced the same vision hadn't quite put all the pieces together, but she knew that a woman with red hair was arriving soon and that Giles needed to be the one to greet her. With that thought in mind Drusilla managed to get Giles into the lobby just before Marian burst through the doors, drawing Wesley out of the office with her livid entrance.

"Did you know what you're asshole parents did to me?" Marian demanded the minute her eyes landed on Wesley.

Alarmed at the reaction of the woman he considered his little sister, Giles rushed to her side. "Marian, what's the matter? What are you talking about?"

"Ripper, I know you didn't know what they did, but the question is did he know." She said her eyes piercing into Wesley, ready to slice and dice him with just her steely glare.

Drusilla recognized the woman from the hospital bed in her vision. Although many people believed that she was often lost in her head the truth was she noticed many things others missed and within a few minutes of being in the same room with the woman from the vision she recognized the familial scent in her blood. The connection caused her eyes to shoot open in shock.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Marian. What did my parents do to you? What are you talking about?" Wesley stumbled out, clearly confused.

Giles guided his sister to one of the couches. "Who did what to you, Marian?" Ripper growled.

His sister's words shocked him to the core and brought all of Ripper's protective instincts to the surface and acted like a siren's call drawing Willow to his side.

"They stole my baby girl!" Marian hissed out, causing Wesley to gasp in shock. "Both you're fucking fathers and you're bitch of a mother stole my daughter from me 17 years ago! If dick-less Quentin had had his way they would have killed her." Finally the emotional overload of the day caught up with her and she started to cry.

Willow who'd heard Marian's outburst engulfed the older woman in her arms and shushed her. With steely control and unquestionable authority and conviction she promised "We'll find your daughter!" Marian's arms wrapped around the younger witch and her whole body trembled, tears rolled down her cheeks as she grieved for the daughter she never knew she had. Willow called to her lover "Ru get my bag from our room please and set things up for a location spell"

Dru interrupted Willow before she could finish "Ahh … that isn't necessary."

"Of course it is! We have to help her find her daughter." Willow countered.

"She's already here."

"What do you mean she's already here?" Willow questioned.

"How do you know?" Giles asked.

"Where is she?" Marian gasped.

"I'm a vampire." Drusilla replied as if that explained everything.

"What the devil does that have to do with anything?" Giles hissed, while Willow's brain sped through all the possible reasons being a vampire would matter.

Drusilla shifted on her feet and looked to Willow for help. Finally it dawned on Willow how Dru could know that Marian's long lost daughter was already here. "You can smell the blood connection?" Willow asked.

Drusilla smiled and nodded grateful that the red witch understood.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much! By the way my friend sometimes you're so bloody brilliant its frightening and the influence you've had on this story is beyond compare thank you for inspiring, pushing and prompting me!  
><em>

_**_**A/N :** _**_Sorry it's so long between updates. I'm not abandoning this story at all. I just have 3 kids that have been into everything and exhausting the living daylights out of me, especially when you add in nursing two, pumping and donating breastmilk, homes schooling and everything else that goes into being a mom, house hunting and more. Please forgive the erratic updates and thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing!__

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. __Special thanks to __**Silverkitten919 **__for the inspiration behind the boys and the idea of the Twice Blessed prophecy.__ I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>The room was humming with magic residue when Spike and Angel walked in. Seeing his mate in nothing, but a white robe caused an immediate reaction in Angel. He enveloped the petite blond in his arms drawing her back to rest against his chest.<p>

Spike and Dawn looked at each other awkwardly and drifted together, both having figured out what was coming and yet still unsure of what the others would think. After all they had agreed to be reborn and that meant that their parents were in this room. Since the only couple was Angel and Buffy … well things were slightly uncomfortable to say the least.

Faith really wasn't sure what her place in all of this was, sure she'd just discovered she was a Halliwell and the book did that whole wonky thing, but _does that mean I'm supposed to stay for this next bit or is this one of those B only things._ Faith wondered unsure of where her place was in things once again. Paige sensing her unease walked over and spoke softly for Faith alone to hear "You're part of the family Faith and that means putting up with the magic bit of things. Trust me things are gonna get interesting."

"Buffy, why are Spike and Dawn here for this? What's going on?" Angel asked softly.

With a soft smile and a bit of cheek the blond replied "Well Daddy, its twins a boy and a girl."

The vampire sputtered and whipped his lover around to face him. "What?"

Joyce and Ann noticed that the elder vampire's reaction was not entirely receptive to their children and decided to intervene. It took a little work, but when Angel finally understood the history behind the pair and all that they had been through in their many lifetimes his heart softened. Their story coupled with the idea of actually being a father not only to Spike and Dawn, but also to the child he'd conceived with Buffy brought him around. _Could be worse I suppose, after all in a way I'm already Spike's father and if this is what it takes to be a father to Buffy's children and to have OUR baby back with us than so be it._

The whole situation seemed odd and unusual; it was slightly hazy like the softened lines of a Monet. The Halliwells seemed to bustle about the room making the final preparations for transferring Dawn and Spike into Buffy's womb. The whole scene was surreal and more of a blur than anything else to Buffy and Angel. There was chanting and herbs. Dawn and Spike were inside a circle one moment and then they were two small orbs of green, glowing, warm energy. Faith and Angel rubbed more oils into Buffy's skin while she rested on her mate's lap. Joyce and Ann guided the twin orbs to rest over Buffy's womb and kissed both her and Angel as the new parents accepted their gift and the twins that would soon arrive.

Once the tingling and expansion of Buffy's womb subsided the spell was over. Ann and Joyce embraced the parents they'd chosen for their babies and returned to their place in the realm of spirits.

Faith was still a little shell shocked after all there was a lot to take in. First Angel had gotten her released from prison and brought her to help with the whole Darla situation. Turns out there was definitely something wicked stirring up trouble. B and the gang had forgiven her and welcomed her in. Dru was actually turning into a really good friend, which was weird, _on so many levels_, but oddly comforting. She'd discovered that her friend Paige was actually a witch and more shocking than that Paige and her family, were actually related to her. She had a real family and friends and now this whole freaky bonding thing with Angel's crew and the Scoobies and the Halliwells on top of everything. Then the hocus pocus that supposedly would allow her to have kids cause they'd fixed some fuck up made when creating the slayer line. It was all a little overwhelming for the dark slayer, who was used to being on the outside of things and excluded to now be so completely woven into everything. With a sigh she leaned back looking at her sister slayer. "Damn B, you're glowin'. Never bought that crap before, but its true … you're glowin'." _B's ready to drop a couple a kids in a couple a months or so. Next thing ya know more bloody relatives will be knocking at the doors._ Faith thought with a small grin, for the first time in her memory not being afraid of the idea. When Buffy turned around Faith's jaw hit the floor, knowing Buffy was pregnant was one thing, but seeing her sporting a six month belly was completely … well shocking. "Fuck" Faith started.

"Language" Penny chastised.

"When are you supposed to drop the rugrats?" Faith finished.

The blond who'd already come to the conclusion that nothing she'd worn into the room would fit her well enough to wear out couldn't keep her hands off her expanding belly. Angel seemed equally entranced and had his ear pressed against her womb listening to the children inside. At her sister slayer's question Buffy looked questioningly at the Halliwell women, unsure of the answer due to both the use of magic and never having paid attention to pregnancy after her first watcher told her that once you became a slayer you became barren.

Piper walked over with a set of dark coloured clothes and smiled conspiratorially "Here these were what I wore to fight demons when I was pregnant." She said handing Buffy the stylish, yet functional maternity clothes. "As for how long … Grams, what do you think? A month or two maybe?" Piper asked her grandmother.

"Something like that, I'd say" replied the family matriarch. "We'll be staying here to help you get ready. There are things coming this way and a united front will crush them like the maggot demons they are." The older woman replied with calm authority.

"The Order of Trachea again? I thought we took care of them in high school." Buffy huffed softly.

Angel chuckled; his mate never could get names right "Order of Taraka"

Piper chuckled along with Prue and Paige, while Phoebe replied with amusement "I think she means the Council of Impotence."


	55. Chapter 55

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much! By the way my friend sometimes you're so bloody brilliant its frightening and the influence you've had on this story is beyond compare thank you for inspiring, pushing and prompting me!  
><em>

_**_**A/N :** _**_Sorry it's so long between updates. I'm not abandoning this story at all. I just have 3 kids that have been into everything and exhausting the living daylights out of me, especially when you add in nursing two, pumping and donating breastmilk, homes schooling and everything else that goes into being a mom, house hunting and more. Please forgive the erratic updates and thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing!__

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. __Special thanks to __**Silverkitten919 **__for the inspiration behind the boys and the idea of the Twice Blessed prophecy.__ I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>"Remind me to go shopping with you if I ever get knocked up." Faith told Piper.<p>

The low slung, olive cargo pants and black, loose, nearly backless, triangular maternity outfit the blonde slayer was now sporting courtesy of Piper were perfect for slaying.

"I know" Buffy said with a smile "there are places for everything … stakes, daggers, holy water, and more … perfect for slaying AND stylish. I'm so going shopping with you too." Piper smiled at the girls it was nice to have a friend who understood the supernatural and was also going to be a mother.

"You're not slaying" Angel grumbled.

Piper laughed at the vampire's comment. "Don't worry" she said jerking her thumb in the direction of her sisters "they were the same way and so was Leo. Demons and evil have to be fought … being pregnant doesn't change that … he'll get used to it, eventually." Piper conspired with Buffy and Faith already having decided that she really liked them and welcomed them into her family. Thanks to the bonding they'd all taken part in earlier it was clear how much all the groups needed the support of the others. _I think a few months living together would be the best for all of us. The support we can give to each other can only help us and we've all been alone in so many ways that I think it's time we learned to trust each other for support and comfort._

Phoebe and Paige smiled and nodded having heard their sister's thoughts. _Imagine how much fun the boys will have here not having to hide their magic. I think this will be good for everyone. _Phoebe thought and Paige injected _plus we have to be here to deliver the babies, there is no way Buffy can go to a hospital._

_Crap, I almost forgot about that _Piper thought back. _Well we'll discuss that later let them enjoy this stage for a while._ Piper smiled softly at the scene in front of her.

"Wow, what the HELL was that B!?" Faith exclaimed jerking backwards when Buffy's swollen stomach rippled and a tiny something appeared to be trying to escape from the inside.

Piper, Patty, Penny, Phoebe, Paige and Prue all giggled at the slayer's reaction while Buffy seemed lost in the sensation a soft smile encompassing her whole face. Piper smiled softly at here newest little sister and replied "That's one of the babies, although for the life of me I can't figure out why it looks like it's flipping us off."

Buffy and Angel shared and a look and responded together "It must be Spike."

Buffy smiled at her sister slayer "Here" she said reaching out and taking the other girl's hand guiding it to her belly "feel."

Faith's face was a priceless example of shock and awe as she felt the rippling, wiggling, kicking movements of the babies in the blonde's stomach. "That's wicked B" the younger slayer said in awe "They're really in there aren't they?!"

Shortly after everyone had felt the babies moving the group decided to head down stairs. The excitement while not wearing off was no longer masking how tired everyone was and Buffy especially wanted to rest in the lobby with a tub of mint chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and strawberry lemonade which Piper and the rest of the Halliwells assured the rest of the group was perfectly normal and actually fairly tame as far as cravings went. Faith joked that with Spike and Dawn for kids Buffy should be grateful she wasn't craving Marlboros and peanut butter pickle sandwiches dipped in blood. Buffy found herself revealed that the cravings seemed more to her tastes than the palettes of the little monkeys in her belly. Smoking and blood were disturbing enough, but goddess help them if she ever developed Dawn's taste in food science projects.

**A & B**

Meanwhile down in the lobby Marian was getting more and more anxious. Drusilla seemed unsure of what to do and for this reason had gravitated toward Willow, as though sensing that the young red head would be the calming influence on the group as a whole. Giles seemed to be trying to piece things together, but still hadn't quite connected all the dots.

Giggling gaggle of women trouping down the stairs drew their attention. Even though thanks to a visit with Joyce and Ann, Willow and Giles had some forewarning, nothing could've prepared them for the sight of a vastly pregnant Buffy waddling down the stairs with Angel and Faith on either side of her.

Marian's attention instantly focused on Faith who was the spitting image of Marian's own mother, except for her eyes which reminded her of her first love who'd died in the same accident that claimed her parents. "Ripper, who is that girl?"

"Buffy Summers."

"No, not the blonde, the brunet" she hissed.

"Faith Lehane" he replied curiously.

A savage look swept over Marian's face "I'll castrated the fucking bastard and hang him by his own entrails … first he steals my god damn daughter and then he sends a fucking wet works team after her to kill her! God may have mercy on his non-existent soul, but I sure as hell won't!"

"Faith is your daughter!?" Giles questioned completely flummoxed. When Marian and Dru nodded, Giles slumped down on the couch once again horrified at how completely he had failed the young slayer. "Dear Lord!"


	56. Chapter 56

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much! By the way my friend sometimes you're so bloody brilliant its frightening and the influence you've had on this story is beyond compare thank you for inspiring, pushing and prompting me!  
><em>

_**_**A/N :** _**_Sorry it's so long between updates. I'm not abandoning this story at all. I just have 3 kids that have been into everything and exhausting the living daylights out of me, especially when you add in nursing two, home schooling and everything else that goes into being a mom, house hunting and more. Please forgive the erratic updates and thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing!  
><em>_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. __Special thanks to __**Silverkitten919 **__for the inspiration behind the boys and the idea of the Twice Blessed prophecy.__ I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p><em>Well, fuck me, <em>Faith thought _I think one little thought about more relatives showing up and … _"Wait a minute, what did you just say lady?" Faith demanded as soon as Marian's comments caught up with her.

Marian who was still mid rant didn't hear Faith at first. "Lying, stealing, no good impotent little bastard I'll eviscerate him and feed him his own entrails! Thinks he can steal my baby girl and get away with it … I'll give him a personal demonstration of why my name is Hellfire!" Marian continued ranting in graphic detail of all the things she planned to do to Quentin Travers and the rest of the Council.

"I should've recognized the temper, especially after finding out she was a Halliwell" Giles mumbled.

Elizabeth had been watching everything and finally stepped forward

"**Old sins repaid **

**Death shall be the gift**

**To the Council returned**

**Life they stole**

**To keep her barren**

**The line of Travers repays"**

The entire lobby turned to stare at her. Penny recognizing the words her ancestor spoke was the first to respond "The Warren curse."

"Yes," Elizabeth replied motioning for everyone to sit down. "Slayers are only able to have children BEFORE they are called. The aspect of demon that makes us slayers comes at a price … our fertility. Very few slayers ever have children. I was blessed with two girls. One died in a werewolf attack and the other survived and is her line that runs through your blood Marian and Faith. When my sister Charlotte realized that I was barren and made the connection between my calling and my condition she cursed the line that caused it. When I lost my life protecting our people she worked dark magic for a single spell a _blood curse_. The most powerful curse there is. If there ever came a point when the slayer could be restored and those capable of correcting their sin they chose not to, then those responsible would be cursed the same as their warrior. It's the hidden half of the **twice blessed, twice cursed vampire prophecy**. The full prophecy is"

_**"When the soul never fully taken is made whole**_

_**When a demon wins back what was stolen**_

_**When the Soldier of Light rises thrice**_

_**Life shall be restored**_

_**Made new**_

_**Made whole**_

_**Power from corrupt shall fall**_

_**Champion and Soldier of Light joined to one another**_

_**And the Council shall be undone.**_

_**Old sins repaid **_

_**Death shall be the gift**_

_**To the Council returned**_

_**Life they stole**_

_**To keep her barren**_

_**The line of Travers repays."**_

"Now, it has come to pass and my children are restored. Faith you're back where you belong and they will take care of you." Elizabeth said caressing Faith's face before placing the slayer's hand in Marian's hand. "This is your true mother my child. I am so sorry for all you've been through" Marian glanced around the room "all of you, have suffered so much, but now you are a family together forged in love, magic and blood that no one can destroy. Now the blood vengeance is complete and Travers' blood will paint the walls of the Council!" She said with a vengeful smile and an evil glint in her eyes. "The Council no longer holds the slayer line … it runs exclusively through this the Aurelian line! Blessed be my children, my destiny is complete!" With those words Elizabeth smiled softly at the group once more and began fading out of existence her last words were "Tell Anyanka that Charlotte and I thank her for all she has done for our family."

Everyone sat there in a state of shock, until Buffy's newly acquired pregnancy demanded food and she ducked into the kitchen with a quick promise to return shortly, followed by Angel who couldn't bear to be separated from his mate and their children. They were just returning as Anya was coming down the steps into the lobby. "You know if I weren't human I'd swear I'd just cast some deliciously vengeful magic" the formed demon commented, which seemed to snap everyone out of their shock.

"Anya, have you ever heard this prophecy before…" Giles asked relaying the full prophecy the way Elizabeth had told them only moments before.

Anya smiled a very proud smile "Oh yes, that's one of mine! Well, the last part is anyway. I helped a very powerful witch by the name of Charlotte Warren cast the last bit, why?" The ex-demon signed wistfully missing her former power.

Giles was vigorously cleaning his glasses, mumbling to himself when Anya's thoughts caught up with her. "The woman with you was Elizabeth Penelope Warren … she was Charlotte's sister wasn't she? Oh this is my vengeance" the young woman said gleefully "even without my powers I'm still powerful, I always wondered how this one would turn out."

The vengeful side of Penny had taken a shine to the strange seemingly young woman who spoke her thoughts without censorship and with a smile addressed Anya. "Elizabeth said to tell you that she and Charlotte thank you for your work and I think I speak for the rest of us when I say _thank you _too."

Several Halliwell heads nodded in agreement while everyone else still seemed to be processing everything that had happened in the last few minutes. Anya smiled and turned toward the kitchen when she noticed Buffy and her newly acquired baby bump "You're fat. I thought tiny humans took many months to grow … ohhh is this part of my vengeance? You're growing tiny humans so the Council man must be suffering." Anya looked around half expecting everyone to be upset with her for being happy about vengeance like usual, but this time no one was criticizing her.

Buffy looked thoughtful for a minute and rubbed her belly "An, what kind of vengeance are we talking about?"

Surprised and a little excited the ex-demon started listing things she remembered from the original curse. "Well, let's see the first thing was as the Council blood lines part of the curse against the slayer would start to die out until only the worst offender's line would exist by the time the slayer's fertility was restored … which we just did."

"That explains a lot, the older families have been adopting for years the last actual child born to any of the founding members was Quentin." Giles murmured.

"Always said he was dick-less" Faith mumbled. There were several murmurs of agreement from around the room.

"Penis and blood diseases have been very very popular with the Council for several hundred years." Anya continued. "When the time of reckoning finally came the Council was supposed to be stripped of all its women, by a woman, and it should shake and crumble to the ground, exposed for what it was. Ohhh and the money … I almost forgot the money… all the money was supposed to go to the Slayers and the greedy men would get nothing!"

Marian started to laugh. "Well," she finally said "guess I really was a Trojan horse"

"Like the condom" Faith snarked playfully.

"What do you mean?" Giles asked.

"Well, when I left the Council earlier the walls were starting to crumble and shake. I threw my resignation in Quentin's face as well as handed him notices from the last of the seers and covens as well. I released all the records of Council crimes and bribery internationally with the exception of any links between the Council and the people here and I transferred all Council funds into numbered accounts for Slayers."

"Damn, you're good!"

"Bloody brilliant, Mari!"

"So, let me get this straight. The Council is officially and legally fucked. They're broke cause we have their money? And Quentin _Mr. I'm So Important I Try to Kill Slayers is Broke_, probably has a STD, the building he's in is falling down around him and he can't do a damn thing about it?" Buffy questioned.

"Yep" Marian and Anya responded at the same time.

"And you're my mom … my real one?" Faith questioned softly.

"Yes, I am and personally I'm more than willing to send a vengeance demon after that son of a bitch Quentin, for all that he did to us and especially for everything he put you through." Marian stated passionately, not hiding an ounce of the hatred she had for Quentin or the Council as she stared into her daughter's eyes.

"Well, damn someone slapped me with a family stick." Faith said drily.

Seeing Buffy yawn as well as the tired looks on several other faces Giles suggested that everyone get some rest and pick things up in the morning with clear heads. Marian and Faith decided to head to the kitchen to talk for a bit and Penny went with them.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much! By the way my friend sometimes you're so bloody brilliant its frightening and the influence you've had on this story is beyond compare thank you for inspiring, pushing and prompting me!  
><em>

_**_**A/N :** _**_Sorry it's so long between updates. I'm not abandoning this story at all. I just have 3 kids that have been into everything and exhausting the living daylights out of me, especially when you add in nursing two, home schooling and everything else that goes into being a mom, house hunting and more. Please forgive the erratic updates and thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing!  
><em>_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. __Special thanks to __**Silverkitten919 **__for the inspiration behind the boys and the idea of the Twice Blessed prophecy.__ I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>Faith hopped up on one of the kitchen counters holding a spoon and a tub of ice cream, while Marian grabbed a chair and sat backwards with her own tub and spoon. Penny just shook her head at the two women who were more alike than they realized and made herself a cup of tea.<p>

"So … you're my mom."

"Yep" the two women spoke between spoonfuls.

"How'd that happen?"

"I was in an accident with my parents and your dad about 18 years ago. Apparently Quentin the dick-less wonder decided to kill you with some Council help. They kept me in a coma for close to 5 months and then someone who couldn't kill a baby swapped you out for a baby that died and use a memory charm on me … ass hole!" Marian's eyes flashed with anger.

"Yo, if they messed with your memory then how'd ya find me?"

"I was already on my way here and got a vision … did this whole reveal thing."

"You don't sound very Council like." Faith commented.

"Hell … I hung out with Ripper" Marian laughed "proper ain't my thing I just faked what I needed to for the Council yokels and used charms when need be. Magic I get, plus I had a mission bring down the Council."

"How'd that happen?"

"Coven I started training with when I was tiny focused on protecting the Slayers instead of tossing you out like trash the way the Council did. They offered me a chance to help the slayer when I was 10 and I started training."

"Wicked." She murmured grabbing another spoonful of ice cream.

Penny just shook her head. The two women had no idea how much alike they were. Mirror images almost one with red hair and one dark chestnut, one slightly more than twice the other's age, but natural similarities were impossible to miss. She was just happy that both seemed to be getting along and turning towards each other rather than running away or becoming defensive.

**A & B**

It had been a long night and most of the hotel was still sleeping the following morning when a small group gathered for breakfast.

"Anyone seen Dawnie?" Xander asked, used to the littlest Summers being an early riser who tried to gross him out with her food experimentation.

"I haven't seen her since the spell yesterday." Fred replied.

Gunn looked around and asked about Spike. He wasn't a vamp friendly kind of guy, but the blond vampire really was kind of funny. The last time he'd seen him was after the first spell. He figured if the vamp was half as drained as the rest of them, he would've been down to snack by now, but there was nothing.

Anya remained quiet, she had a suspicion about what had happened to Spike and Dawn, but you didn't survive more than a thousand years by ticking off pregnant women, especially not when that woman happened to be slayer.

**A & B**

People who'd known Willow more than a few days knew NEVER to give her mochas unless the plan was to have her running around like Tigger on speed, but Phoebe and Paige didn't know that. So, the two Charmed Ones had taken Willow, Anya and Cordy out for mochas and a chat on magic completely unaware of the bouncy babble fest they were unwittingly instigating. The girls had wanted to talk about magic and their different experiences. When Cordy had discovered that Phoebe had premonitions she had jumped at the opportunity. The former prom queen was in desperate need of someone who understood what she was going through and she just wasn't ready to attempt talking with Dru for very long.

Anya expected the Charmed Ones to look down on her for being a demon, but as the day wore on she was pleasantly surprised Phoebe and Paige both talked about some of their darker moments. Apparently the Halliwell family believed that a little darkness made you fight harder for the side of good. Willow, too was impressed that while they didn't encourage the idea of bringing someone back from the grave, they also focused on the way she'd battled her magic addiction and learned to control her magical core.

By the end of the afternoon all the women were feeling comfortable with each other and had decided to start a coven, Phoebe decided to share the story of Grams coven and how they'd tried to summon a demon to grant themselves eternal youth. Anya being familiar with the demon laughed and said they would've been better off accepting a contract with D'Hoffryn. Willow and Cordy both agreed that they had no desire to live forever; eternal youth came with a heavy price … one they simply didn't have the hearts to pay. Although the discussion had put a damper on things for a while as they rounded the corner to the Hyperion the girls were laughing and joking as though they'd known each other a lifetime and the bonds between them flared with warmth, acceptance and friendship.

Something unexpected happened when Phoebe and Willow reached for the door at the same time. Their hands brushed against each other and Willow's hair flashed snow white for a moment, while she and Phoebe shared a vision. Although they hadn't gotten all the details the one thing that was clear from the vision was six young girls would soon be on their way to the Aurelian family. Six girls, who'd been hurt and misused, were headed to them for protection and love.

Once the vision was shared with the other residents at the hotel plans were quickly made to get rooms and supplies together for the little girls.

When Marian heard about the vision something struck her as odd about the way the girls were described. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the immediate maternal connection she felt hearing about them was so strong it almost knocked her over. Without a second thought she handed over one of the cards to the _Slayer _accounts and told them to get whatever they needed to help make the hotel a home for the girls.

It would be several days before the girls arrived and the bonded family discovered the true connection and horrific lives the girls had had before they arrived in what would soon become their forever home.


	58. Chapter 58

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much! By the way my friend sometimes you're so bloody brilliant its frightening and the influence you've had on this story is beyond compare thank you for inspiring, pushing and prompting me!  
><em>

**Special Thanks:** _To all those who take the time to read and review. **Nathy Faithy,** ** Steph, **I try my best to personally reply to all reviews, but I was unable to email you back through the site, my apologies, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!_

_**_**A/N :** _**_Sorry it's so long between updates. I'm not abandoning this story at all. I just have 3 kids that have been into everything and exhausting the living daylights out of me, especially when you add in nursing two, homes schooling and everything else that goes into being a mom, house hunting and more. Please forgive the erratic updates and thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing!  
><em>_

_**A/N 3: **__ I've been reading a bunch of Charmed fanfiction to recapture the sisters voices as it's been a while since I focused on them so special thanks to all the wonderful writers of stories. There are too many to name, but those of you whom I've sent reviews especially thank you for the inspiration! Special thanks to __**Silverkitten919 **__for the inspiration behind the boys and the idea of the Twice Blessed prophecy._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>The London branch of Wolfram and Hart was in complete chaos. In the past few days their branch had been turned upside down and inside out. Somehow every single illegal, underhanded, back door deal involving the Watchers Council had been leaked along with extremely damning evidence to every single government on the face of the planet. Although the London branch wasn't the only office with direct ties to the Council, they did have the greatest number of connections.<p>

Government agencies had worked together quickly and stormed both the London branch office of Wolfram and Hart as well as the Watchers Council arresting almost every top level executive. The senior partners were in uproar, those that were still in this dimension had been arrested and placed in secure lockdown facilities. They no longer had connections willing to pull strings for them and with their greatest allies terrified of the consequences of being associated with them, it looked like both the Council and Wolfram and Hart were officially crippled.

The charges against them ranged from the very mild issues such as embezzling and money laundering to drug trafficking, child prostitution, rape, kidnapping, espionage, murder, and terrorism. It was the terrorism charges and espionage from all around the world that had countries fighting over who got which prisoners. As it turned out there was damning evidence of several political assassinations as well as kidnapping of numerous young girls, several of which happened to belong to extremely powerful families. Even if by some miracle some of them managed to get off in one country there would be twenty more ready and willing to take a crack at them.

Just to add insult to injury the buildings that housed the Council and Wolfram and Hart seemed to be shaking a part … literally. Not a single building near them was experiencing any structural issues, but the Council and Wolfram and Hart seemed to be experiencing localized earthquakes, trembling apart on their foundations. Once the press had gotten wind of everything that was going on with the two agencies it had turned into a circus. The media was going crazy watching governments work together to tear the agencies apart. One thing every government seemed to agree on was that the Council and Wolfram and Hart were enemy number one and deserved NO mercy.

**A & B**

**United Nations Special Committee conference room:**

"This goes beyond anything we've ever seen before!"

"My god what were these bastards doing?!"

"Do you see the photos and the research it was appalling!"

"Those poor girls!"

"Have we been able to locate all their families?"

"No, Ma'am we haven't, unfortunately it appears as though several of the young ladies are without families."

"What are we gonna do?"

"There is an option Ma'am, Sir. There are active slayers in LA as well as a team that has been working for over five years now to actually stop the forces of evil. From what we've discovered about the young ladies they are potential and forgive me for speaking out of turn, but who better than a Slayer to help and protect a potential."

"You certainly make some valid points, but first we need to make sure that these Slayers are trust worthy what do we know about them?"

"Senior Slayer Buffy Summers was responsible for the destruction of the Initiative. She and her team eliminated the threat that would have had catastrophic consequences. Last year we have records of her saving the world through an untold act of heroism. The reports are confusing some of the satellite records have her dying and others simply have her jumping into some kind of temporal rift and being attacked by the rift, whatever is true she jumped into the rift to save the world. The other Slayer is Faith Lehane, she was falsely accused of murder, thrown into a maximum security facility even though she was barely 15 at the time, and she stayed inside, was the model prisoner and never attempted escape. She was never tried and recently was released with her record expunged. Even though she and Ms. Summers would be fully within their rights to sue the United States for the crimes committed against them, neither woman has done anything and both continue to fight the supernatural. In my opinion they would be excellent guardians for the remaining girls."

"Well, that's settled once the girls are cleared medically we'll take them to the Slayers. Now, what are the plans for the Council and Wolfram and Hart?"

"Firing squad."

"Public castration."

"Whatever we decide it's too good for what they did."

Everyone was talking at once, but the answers were all the same the men responsible didn't deserve to live. The linchpin that tumbled over causing the no holds barred war against the Council and Wolfram and Hart had come when theresearch for the breeding program had been discovered in one of the castles considered a Council asset. What they'd discovered was beyond appalling and had almost every nation that was a member of the United Nations was willing to putting the bastards before a televised firing squad.

Thankfully the young girls who ranged in age from three to sixteen had been found and rescued. By some small miracle only girls over the age of nine had been part of the _**Breeding program**_. The youngest girls had been forced into training and treated as servants until they reached the **correct age**. The whole thing made everyone sick and there wasn't anything they could do to make it right, at most they could help the girls reunite with their families or find safe homes. All but, six of the thirty girls had been returned home. Sadly some the youngest were without families so now a three year old, two four year olds, a seven year old, a fifteen year old and a sixteen year old would soon be on their way to LA.


	59. Chapter 59

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much! By the way my friend sometimes you're so bloody brilliant its frightening and the influence you've had on this story is beyond compare thank you for inspiring, pushing and prompting me!  
><em>

**Special Thanks:** _To all those who take the time to read and review. **Nathy Faithy,** ** Steph, **I try my best to personally reply to all reviews, but I was unable to email you back through the site, my apologies, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!_

_**_**A/N :** _**_Sorry it's so long between updates. I'm not abandoning this story at all. I just have 3 kids that have been into everything and exhausting the living daylights out of me, especially when you add in nursing two, homes schooling and everything else that goes into being a mom, house hunting and more. Please forgive the erratic updates and thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing!  
><em>_

_**A/N 3: **__ I've been reading a bunch of Charmed fanfiction to recapture the sisters voices as it's been a while since I focused on them so special thanks to all the wonderful writers of stories. There are too many to name, but those of you whom I've sent reviews especially thank you for the inspiration! Special thanks to __**Silverkitten919 **__for the inspiration behind the boys and the idea of the Twice Blessed prophecy._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>Aurora Lovejoy stared at the files spread out on her desk. The Council records …<em> Council records my ass more like the beginnings of a slightly and I do mean slightly kinder version of Dr. Mengele's research. My God they wanted to see what happens if one twin becomes a vampire or a werewolf! And breeding little girls with demons! I thought their mission was to fight the forces of darkness not create them. Thank God the girls are safe. It's a small blessing they inseminated them instead of raping them. <em>All manner of dark thoughts whirled through the midwife's mind. _I'm missing something…._

Sleep finally claimed the woman and presented a departed techno-pagan with the perfect opportunity. Using magic she shifted pieces of information around until the connection between the four tiniest girls and the two teenagers Aurora was charged with taking to America, became clear.

**A & B**

The UN had put the six remaining girls up in a hotel. Originally the plan had been to get several rooms so that each of them could have their own space, but after Tara and Luna's absolute refusal to allow them to be separated Aurora had compromised and gotten a suite for the girls with two bedrooms and a sitting room. Tara was the oldest of the girls being sent to America, to live with Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane. At sixteen she was just a year older than Luna who'd turned fifteen this year. The two girls had been together for close to twelve years in Council captivity. Tara and Luna were in the sitting room talking now that they'd gotten the little ones fed and put to bed.

"Do you think she'll figure it out?" Tara asked.

"It's quite likely. She is highly intelligent." Luna replied in her own odd fashion.

"We can't let them separate us from them again."

"It is unlikely. Our babies are still young enough to be adopted, but they know too much. They can't risk exposure." The snow white blond replied calmly.

_I wish I had her calmness. _Tara though. After close to thirteen years in captivity, the older golden blond was very skittish. She didn't trust anyone other than Luna and the babies and she'd learned not to take anything for granted. _At least the Council let us keep our babies … well sort of._

The Council had wanted to study immunities and health benefits of breast milk on potentials and so Luna and Tara had been able to nurse their babies for three years. The Council had hoped that the longer the children were nursed the more likely their mothers magic and psychic potential would be passed on to them.

**A & B**

Aurora woke up from a short nap with papers stuck to her face. Finally deciding to give up the ghost and crash for a few hours before she went to pick-up the girls, Aurora started stacking and closing the files when something caught her attention.

"Oh my god!" the blond exclaimed collapsing back into her chair, shocked by her discovery.

_Tara is the mother of the twins and Luna is Hope's mother! Those fuckin' bastards, the girls were barely 12 and 11 when they became mothers. They didn't have a clue what was going on! Those poor poor children! Thank god for small blessings, at least they weren't raped by men! Inseminated and forced to give birth is bad enough, but being raped would've made it so so much worse._

Aurora was horrified by her discovery. She could barely make it to the waste bin before she was sick. _This isn't some third world country where it's expected for girls to marry and start having babies the minute they hit double digits … this is England, a bloody super power! They were babies having babies! No wonder Tara and Luna are so protective of the little ones … they probably knew Sari's mama too, before she was killed. _

The more Aurora thought about it, the more her mind was made up. If it was within her power she was going to protect and shield the girls. _Maybe the slayers could use a trained midwife … the slayers are female? I bet medical care is hard to come by for demon fighters. Maybe they would be willing to consider letting me help them. I might have to ask them, heaven knows the girls will need continuing care and therapy after everything they've been through. _Aurora's mind was filled with thoughts of helping the Slayers and their support team as she left her office.


	60. Chapter 60

_**Beta: ** I can not even begin to thank my lovely, wonderful beta **Nathy Faithy** without whom I promise there would not be new chapters. My dear friend thank you so much for not only being a wonderful, helpful beta reader, but most of all for letting me bounce ideas off you and brainstorming with me. Your advice and insights mean so much! By the way my friend sometimes you're so bloody brilliant its frightening and the influence you've had on this story is beyond compare thank you for inspiring, pushing and prompting me!  
><em>

**Special Thanks:** _To all those who take the time to read and review. **Nathy Faithy,** ** Steph, **I try my best to personally reply to all reviews, but I was unable to email you back through the site, my apologies, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!_

_**_**A/N :** _**_Sorry it's so long between updates. I'm not abandoning this story at all. I just have 3 kids that have been into everything and exhausting the living daylights out of me, especially when you add in nursing two, homes schooling and everything else that goes into being a mom, house hunting and more. Please forgive the erratic updates and thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing!  
><em>_

_**A/N 3: **__ I've been reading a bunch of Charmed fanfiction to recapture the sisters voices as it's been a while since I focused on them so special thanks to all the wonderful writers of stories. There are too many to name, but those of you whom I've sent reviews especially thank you for the inspiration! Special thanks to __**Silverkitten919 **__for the inspiration behind the boys and the idea of the Twice Blessed prophecy._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Charmed. Some of the ideas were inspired by a story request from **BellaVision**. I am not making any money off this story, but I do live for your lovely reviews. There are ideas I am using inspired by other writers, I would never intentionally plagiarizer another writer, but I do find inspiration in reading others work and occasionally I'll take an idea and run with it. There are millions of stories here and almost as many amazing writers please take a moment to read and review for some of them, it means the world to those of us who take the time to write!_

* * *

><p>The girls had barely spoken a handful of words to Aurora when she picked them up and they boarded the private plane bound for America. Although she wished they'd open up to her, given their lives thus far Aurora wasn't surprised or offended by their reactions, she was just grateful that someone had had the foresight to contact Ms. Summers and Ms. Lehane and prepare them for the girls arrival. The flight staff doted on the girls and especially indulged the whims of the littlest travelers with cookies and soda pop. <em>I know I'll regret that in a little while, but if it makes them happy, then I'm all for it … they've been through too much and deserve to just be kids for a while. <em>Aurora thought as she settled back in her seat trying to appear as approachable as possible.

**A & B**

_A few days earlier in LA …_

Penny had been puttering around in the kitchen when a conversation in the lobby caught her attention.

"Excuse me" a very cultured voice said "I am looking for Elizabeth Anne Summers also known as Buffy Summers and a Faith Artemis Lehane."

_Hmm my newest granddaughter is name after the Greek goddess of the Hunt … it suits her. _Penny thought as she continued to eavesdrop on the conversation, ready to spring to the defense of her family.

Cordy's tone left no doubt of her distrust of the interloper, _judging by her tone I bet she's got a crossbow trained on the guy under her desk_ Penny thought with a smirk.

"Why are you looking for them?" Cordy demanded.

"I'm Richard Peterson with the United Nations and I have urgent business concerning the Council." The man replied recognizing the young woman as Cordelia Chase from his files.

"Why would we want anything to do with the Council of Fucking Idiots?" Cordy asked, not even attempting to hide her distaste for the Council. Her perfectly shaped eyebrow arched in true Queen C fashion.

Penny strode into the lobby deciding that perhaps someone with more diplomacy should handle things considering the situation could quickly fly out of control.

"Mr. Peterson, the Council has caused Buffy and Faith nothing, but trouble why would they want anything more to do with that organization?" Penny questioned her tone was pleasant, but there was a lethal edge to it.

Quickly realizing that the ladies in front of him assumed he was somehow connected to the Council, Richard quickly changed tactics. "Please ladies, let me explain. Two weeks ago the Council was raided and the board arrested by the United Nations. I don't work with or for the Council in any way. I promise!" Richards told them with every bit of sincerity he possessed. "When we raided one of the Council assets we found something we need to speak with the slayers about."

Buffy, who by now was almost seven months along had been hanging out with Faith, Piper and Willow shopping for baby clothes and other things for the morning. The girls were just returning when they caught the ending of Richard's speech. Buffy and Faith stepped forward with Willow and Piper flanking them.

"What do you need with us?" Buffy and Faith asked in an odd synchronized way, after a great deal of discussion and some research they had found a way to control the bond and exactly how much they shared their thoughts. Everyone had finally decided that as long as they could control what was shared publically, then leveling the bond open for telepathic communication was the best option. Piper, Willow, Faith, Buffy and Cordy were taking full advantage of bond right now. They had shared information and already sent out the mental bat signal, so to speak; and Leo, Angel, and Giles were on their way. By unspoken agreement Penny, Cordy, Willow, Piper, Buffy and Faith all dropped into casual fighting stance, each knowing the others moves and mentally preparing for any possible problem.

Richard gulped. _Oh god, I hate being the messenger! That's Faith Lehane, Buffy Summers … wow she's pregnant, we didn't know that, and Willow Rosenberg … oh crap. Three of the most powerful women in the world and they all hate the Council, well really who could blame them for that, but it's my job to talk to them about the Council. Oh dear god, please let me live through this please! _Richard could feel the sweat dripping down his neck and soaking the collar of his shirt. All his training and protocol went out the window and in one breathe he rushed full speed ahead with his explanation hoping to get everything out before someone decided to kill him.

"Two weeks ago the U.N. arrested the executive branches of the Council and Wolfram & Hart as well as many of the members of both organizations. We also raided their assets. We truly need your help with a horrible travesty we discovered at one of the Council strongholds." Richard gulped out, making sure to keep his hands in plain sight and appear non-threatening.

During his speech Giles, Angel and Leo had all made their way to their female counterparts. Thanks to the completed mating bond with Buffy, Angel now shared her ability to walk in sunlight, there were other benefits, but that was the one they enjoyed the most. By silent agreement the family decided to hear Richard out.

"Alright, you have our attention." Buffy said "We'll hear you out, but only with the whole family present." She raised her hand to forestall any argument and continued. "Don't even bother from our experience government agencies often do more harm than good. We don't know you and I admit what you've told us so far sounds good … almost too good to be true, and we want to know more, we also don't keep secrets within this family. Have a cup of coffee or tea while we gather the family, then we'll talk." Buffy stared Richard down until she received the answer she was looking for.

"Yes, Ma'ma." Richard finally replied, _the U.N. will just have to deal with it. I am SO not crossing them!_


End file.
